Bandicoot Hearts 2
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Crash had awaken once again on Destiny Island and he, Shadow and Knuckles must defeat Organization XIII, the heartless and Nobodies and find Crunch and Sonic. Sequel to Bandicoot Hearts. Please read and review.
1. Thief and doing the jobs

A/N: Sorry it has been a long time but now Bandicoot Hearts 2 is opened. The Crash characters as you know will once again play Sora, Kairi and Riku. Speaking of Sora and Kairi, they will be in it alongside Tidus. I will OCs for Roxas and Namine and the Organistion will remain the same, expect for the leader who will be Bowser's Nobody. The Nintendo characters will play the Final Fantasy characters once again. The Mario characters will be dressed in their Mario Striker clothes, the Zelda characters from Twilight Princess and Star Fox characters from Star Fox Command. Plus, Ash Ketchum will play a big role in the Naruto world in his Battle Frotiner clothing. The anime and video game characters are once again making an entrance to replace Disney. Anyway, this is the first chapter and it's extremely long. Please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 1: The thief and doing the jobs:

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up--yours and mine." said the voice of Crash Bandicoot.

Last time, Crash Bandicoot and his friends, Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna had defeated the evil Bowser and sealed away Bandicoot Hearts. But Crash had not returned to his world and went out to search for his best friend, Crunch Bandicoot. Coco Bandicoot, Crash's little sister, was waiting for them at Wumpa Jungle. She had waited for 3 years. And still, Crash and the others had not yet returned. That is, because Crash was in the Castle Oblivion and he has forgotten his memories. Alongside Shadow and Knuckles, they made their way through and fought against Marluxia, one of the black clothed people. They defeated him and Crash came upon a female bandicoot who looked like his sister but has pink hair. She then put Crash in an orb so he could go to sleep and help him regain his memories. In the meantime, Crunch was having his own problems. Bowser came to take over his body but Crunch won, but he is not seen around. 3 years had gone by. Meanwhile, the hooded cloaked figure with the spiky back was sitting on a rock by a dark beach, waiting. Then, another hooded figure smaller than he is appeared and walked before him. The figure turned to the smaller one.

"I see you had finally arrived, young one" he said to the younger one "I had been to seen him… he does look a lot like you though…"

"Who does?" asked the smaller one "And who are you?"

"I am what's left" the figure said "Or maybe… I am there ever was."

"I meant what is your name?" asked the smaller one.

The bigger one chuckled and said "My name has no importance to it. But tell me, what about you? Do you know your true name?"

"My name is…" the younger one said but stopped. Because it suddenly turned white.

"Crash?" came a familiar voice.

Then all of a sudden, the screen frizzles and Crash was see woken up by Coco.

"Give me a break C…" Crash said because the rest of Coco's name was cut off. Crash and Crunch are seen racing against each other on the beach. Then Crash was seen talking to Pikachu, Mewtwo and Samus. Then he, Coco and Crunch watched the sunset.

"If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Crunch asked.

The next thing was Crash looking at the chalk drawing he did with Coco.

"This world has been connected" Bowser said while wearing his brown cloak.

"Who's there?" Crash asked as he turned around.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be totally eclipsed." Bowser said.

Crash and Coco were seen by the docks having a chat.

"Crash, don't ever change" Coco said.

Then the sky turned black in the next scene and Crunch and Crash was standing there. Crunch saying "The door has opened" he outstretched his hand. Crash tried to reach him but was stopped by the darkness. Crash then was seen standing up against the heartless giant, Darkside as Bowser's voice said "You understand nothing".

And Crash was last seen trying to catch Coco but she disappeared and the gust from the dark door blew him out.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar bandicoot woke up in shock. It was a sunny day and the bandicoot got up. He has blonde hair and he looked like Crash. He then looked out of the window. His room was a mess. The blonde haired bandicoot put his hands to his head and said "Another dream… about him. But why… I don't understand why I kept dreaming of this bandicoot… Crash…"

He opened the window and he looked at the sandy little island and gasped.

"Oh no! I am late. I got to meet up with Sora, Tidus and Kairi soon!" He got up, quickly got dressed. He was now wearing white baggy trousers, a white jacket, a black vest and black shoes. He got into his rowing boat and rowed towards the island known as the Destiny Island.

He met up with a blonde-ish brown spiky hair boy who wore a black jacket, top and baggy pants which holds huge red pockets and yellow big shoes. Next to him was a blonde hair boy who wore a yellow jacket and blue shorts. And finally a girl with red long hair and wore a pink dress.

"Where have you been, Anakin?" the brown haired boy asked the bandicoot.

"Sorry Sora. I must have slept in" Anakin Bandicoot said.

"Don't worry, Anakin" the girl said "Take a seat."

"OK, Kairi" Anakin said. He turned to the blonde hair boy. "Alright, Tidus?"

"I'm fine" Tidus said.

"But doesn't this makes you angry" Sora said.

Tidus nodded "Of course. That's just so wrong. We didn't do anything!"

"Wario's gone too far this time!" Kairi said.

Anakin could only nod.

Sora the replied "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Wario and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that Wario's going around telling everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like Kindergardeners! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. No sir. Never in my whole life." He sat back down "Now...what to do?"

"Hey, Anakin" Kairi said to Anakin "Aren't you gonna say something? You seemed quiet."

"Well…" Anakin said and then he had an idea "We could find the real thieves and keep the record straight."

"That sounds like fun" Tidus said standing up.

Sora crosses his arms "But what about Wario and his little 'pets', Waluigi, Pauline and Ness?"

"First, we gotta clear our names" Anakin said "And then, once we find the culprits, we could get everyone off our backs." Sora slightly growls in annoyance. "What's wrong with you, Sora?"

Tidus was checking his camera and gasped "Oh no. Our ---- are gone!" Tidus puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos'. "What happened?"

"What?" Sora asked "all the ---- are gone too?" And then he held his throat "Huh?"

"Huh? You can't say ----? Why not?" Kairi asked before she did the same.

"But wait… But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone!" Tidus asked.

"Stolen…" Anakin reminded him "And not just the -----, but the word ----- too."

"Yeah" Sora said "but it doesn't make sense. What kinda thief is that? Wario could never have pulled that off."

"Right" Anakin said.

Sora leapt to his feet "OK, time for some recon."

Sora, Tidus and Kairi ran out of the scene. Anakin was about to follow but then all of a sudden, he felt dizzy.

"What the…?" and then he fells over and blacks out.

Then he hears a voice he doesn't recognise. "His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."

Then Anakin opened his eyes again and got up. "Who's heart is returning? Crash?" he asked himself.

"Anakin" Kairi called over to him "Come on."

They each talked to each shop and telling them it was not their fault and it wasn't them who stole it. Few believed them. One even lost her cat, but Anakin found it on the roof. But just as they could ask what they said, the words from what the thief stole disappeared too.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ------. And not just ------, but the word ------, too." Sora said.

"This isn't just your average thief" Tidus said.

"Maybe Wario would know about this" Kairi said, that she didn't want to but they must.

"We got to talk to them. They should be in the sandlot" Anakin said.

They all ran down there. In front of them was 4 people. One is short and was very fat. He wore a yellow shirt, a yellow hat and purple overalls. He has a twisted moustache and a pink pointy nose. Next to him was another man who was tall and thin. He also has a twisted moustache and he wore a purple hat and shirt and wore black overalls. Next to them was a woman with black hair and a red dress. And the youngest one wore a red hat, a blue and white shirt and red shorts. The fat one was none other than Wario, the tall one is Waluigi, the girl is Pauline and the boy is Ness. Waluigi spotted them approaching them.

"Wha ha ha. Look who's here" He cackled "The thieves!"

"That was low you know" Pauline said.

"Oh yeah? Says you!" Sora snapped.

Wario stepped forward and said "Nice comeback there, spiky!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sora snapped as he got out a battling rod.

"Calm down, Sora!" Kairi said.

"Now, you could kindly give us back those ----- now" Wario said.

"Yeah, cause you're the only ones who took it" Waluigi said.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some ------ to prove that you're losers" Wario smirked nastily.

"Hey, Wario. Want to replay that?" Pauline asked.

"Wha ha ha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed "Now you're talking!"

"Then come on then you cowards!" Sora snarled as he goes in his fighting position.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide" Wario laughed at them. Anakin then knelt in front of them.

"Anakin!" Sora shouted.

Wario laughed again, but then all of a sudden, Anakin kicked him in the face.

"Ooh… that gotta hurt!" Tidus smiled.

"Why you…" Wario snarls as he grabbed his battling sword. Sora tosses his to Anakin. Anakin grabbed it.

"Focus now, Anakin! You're doing this for us!" Tidus called.

Anakin nodded and as Wario waved his sword, Anakin begins to feel dizzy.

"Come on, bandicoot! Keep goofing around and fight!" Wario said.

Then Anakin came back in focus and charged. Wario did the same and they clashed their weapons. They held on. But Anakin somehow leapt over Wario and slashed him from behind. Wario got up again and says "Kneel, loser!" and starts throwing some slashes but Anakin dodged them. He then ducked under Wario's upper slash and kicked him in his stomach. Wario grunted as he walked back and Anakin then leapt in the air and hit him in the head. Wario wobbled a bit and then fell down to his knees.

He looked up and glared at Anakin, who was still standing.

"Who's the loser now, Wario?" Sora teased.

Waluigi and Pauline saw that their leader was in trouble and came in front of him guarding him.

"Hey… you got lucky today, but Wario's not feeling hot, OK?" Waluigi snarls.

"That's right. The tournament will decide. We'll see you there!" Pauline said.

"I got to take a picture of this" Tidus said as he got out his camera and took the picture of Anakin, victorious over Wario. After taking it, he gave him a thumbs up but then a white jacket creature thing came and took the camera away from him and ran off.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"The thief!" Kairi gasped and they ran after him. Sora, Kairi and Tidus lost their tracks but Anakin managed to chase it towards a forest and in front of an gate outside the mansion. As Anakin reaches towards it he stopped as he heard a voice in his head/

We have come for you, my liege.

"What?" Anakin asked.

Then the zipper around his face loosen showing a scary face. Anakin gasped and grabbed his sword. He tries to hit it but everything he hit, it did NOT do any effect.

"What? No use" Anakin said. Then something happens. Anakin looked at his sword and gasped. His sword was covered with data. "What is this?" It has then turned to a sword which resembles a key. He has a yellow frame around the handle and a sliver blade which looked like a key. "What…what is this thing?" Anakin gasped as he looked at the mysterious weapon.

What Anakin was holding was the keyblade. It was the weapon Crash used in his adventures. Anakin didn't know this, but he decided to use this to defeat the creature.

"I hope this thing comes in handy" he said and he attacks again. This time, it took some damage. It tries to come up behind him but then Anakin spins around behind him and slashed it defeating it. Then it disappeared, the photos falling to the ground. Anakin was about to look at the keyblade again but it disappears. He sighed and picked up the photos and walks away.

He met again with Sora, Kairi and Tidus and they looked at the photo. The first one is where Anakin is, standing outside a shop.

"What's this?" asked Sora.

"I remember this. I was his first costumer when he opened his shop" Anakin said "so we asked to take a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo, Anakin. Oh…" Kairi covered her mouth.

"Hey you said the word "photo", Kairi" Tidus said "So, Anakin. Tell us more of this picture thief."

"Not much to say really" Anakin lied "I actually found there laying on the ground."

"Well, that's not much proof that to say we haven't done it" Sora said. He looked at the next picture and chuckled "Anakin, there's you with Selphie."

"You look so happy there, Anakin" Kairi said.

"Do not" Anakin said coldly.

"Hey. Did anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Anakin?" Tidus asked.

"Oh yeah" Kairi said as he looked at the photo "so that why everyone thought it was us."

"So, Wario isn't accusing us after all?" Sora asked.

"Wait. They were all about me?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah" Tidus said as he held up another "See?" and another.

"Look" Kairi gasped.

And Tidus held up the last one. "Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief was after the real Anakin or something."

Anakin then thought of this. He thought of the worlds that grey thing had said.

"Oh come on, get serious" Sora chuckled cutting Anakin back to his senses "why would anyone wanna steal a knucklehead like Anakin?"

"Oh, thanks!" Anakin said sarcastically.

"I was kidding Anakin" Sora laughed "Don't get too angry."

"Well, it's getting late, so let's go back home!" Tidus said.

Tidus, Sora and Kairi waved goodbye to Anakin and left. Anakin put his hand to his face and looked at the sky and smiled. But then he stopped smiling. He heard a voice coming from somewhere.

"Where… am I?" asked the voice.

Anakin gasped. Could that voice be… Crash? "Who's there?" he asked.

The voice then said "Who are you?"

And then it disappeared. Anakin shook his head and walked home. "Could that be the voice of… Crash Bandicoot?" he asked.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the place, two men were at the computer. One man wore a red robe and has a red scare wrapped around his face, only revealing his eyes and mouth. The other, the black cloaked person, walks in.

"I have bad news, Diz" the hooded man said.

"I already knew" Diz said "Those Organization miscreants… they must have already found us."

"But why would the Nobodies steal the photographs?" asked the cloaked man, his face hidden by his jacket.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Rachel must make haste if we want to get Crash back and fighting again." Diz said.

As Anakin went to sleep again, he had more dreams of Crash's last adventures. This time it's in Terserve Town. Crash had just been woken up by Tails.

"Are you OK?" asked Tails.

"W…Where am I?" asked Crash.

Then we sees Crash running to the second district and he was confronted by the heartless as his voice said "Wait a minute. What happened to my home? My island? Crunch… C…"

Once again, he didn't finish saying Coco's name, but her image flickered in front of her, and now we sees Crash confronting a short man wearing a red hat and shirts and wore blue overalls and wore a black moustache known as Mario.

"Who are you?" asked Crash.

"And they keep coming after you, as long you continue to wield the keyblade" Mario said.

The next scene shows Crash meeting Shadow and Knuckles the first time.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We could go to other worlds with our vessel" Knuckles said.

"Crash, go with them" Mario said "Especially if you want to find your friends."

Then we sees Shadow, Knuckles and Crash putting their hands on each other.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…"

"Name's Knuckles the Echidna"

"And I'm Crash Bandicoot. I'll go with you guys."

Mario was seen with Peach talking to Crash.

"The heartless has great fear of the keyblade" Mario said.

Then we sees Shadow and Knuckles talking to Zelda and Krystal.

"That's right. The keyblade" Zelda said.

Then we see Crash sealing the keyhole in West City (The DBZ world) as Paragas said "but the bandicoot's a problem. He found one of the keyholes."

Anakin woke up in the morning and starts to understand. He looked in his hands and said "A… key…blade?"

As he walked down the alleyway. "So that's a keyblade huh?" asked Anakin as he picked up a stick and pretend to use it as a sword, hoping for the keyblade to appear. But it never appeared.

"What was that about?" Anakin said as he throws the stick. Then the stick hit someone. Anakin turned around. "Oh." He had thrown the stick at the cloaked figure.

"Err… sorry about that" Anakin said as the figure just walked off without saying anything. "man… he's so stubborn."

He has just found Sora, Kairi and Tidus drinking orange juice. Kairi offered him some juice. "Thank you" Anakin said as he took his drink and took a drink.

It was Tidus who spoke first "By the way, do you guys think we'll be together like this?"

"I sure hope so" Kairi said.

"Huh? Why did you ask that, Tidus?" asked Sora.

"I was thinking out loud" Tidus said.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Sora replied. Kairi nodded at her boyfriend and Anakin nodded.

Tidus laughs suddenly.

"What is so funny, Tidus?" Sora asked.

"Where did you get that off? Kellogg's Honey Loops?" Tidus joked.

Anakin and Kairi laughed as well. Sora slapped Tidus on the back of the head "That's it! No more salty sea ice cream for you! Man, today just don't get any badder than this."

"Maybe it was the thief that appeared yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"No. I just wish that summer vacation to be over, that's all" Sora said as he stands up "Wait a minute. That's it! We all go to the city! Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Big buildings! Blue skies! Let's just get on the ferry and go!" Kairi, Anakin and Tidus just stood up and remained silent. "What? No? Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed, Sora, but we're broke" Anakin said.

"Maybe you forgot that I am clever" Sora grinned his famous Sora grin.

Sora ran out and followed by Tidus and Kairi. Anakin just stayed behind to think about the dreams he had. What connection does he have with the legendary hero Crash Bandicoot? Just then, Tidus came back in to tell him to hurry up.

Anakin followed Tidus and they found Sora and Kairi looking at a poster which stays Struggle Tournament.

"The Struggle Tournament" Sora said. "And it's just 2 days to go."

"I remembered that the current champion, Captain Falcon, will be there" Kairi said.

"Man, Sora and Anakin will go great in the tournament" Tidus said. "Oh no!" He then groaned.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"Wario is gone enter and for some reason, Ness is too" Tidus said.

"Ness? Weird." Sora then turned to Anakin "You and I have to make it to the finals. That way, no matter who wins, the four of us can spilt the prize."

"You two are gonna clean up now" Tidus smiled.

"Go get them" Kairi said.

Anakin and Sora put their arms together to make a sign of friendship. "It's a promise" Sora said to him. Once that is done, they counted their money. Sora said "OK, time to get down to business. One ticket cost 900 coins, so how much do we got?"

"3600" Kairi counted.

"Right. And that makes it 300 each to spend for the tickets. What's else is there for us?" asked Sora.

"1200" Kairi said "A total of 4800."

Sora put his hand behind his head and grinned.

Anakin asked "So what do we spend on what when we get there?"

"Wumpa Fruit of course" Sora said "what else is there?"

"What about watermelon?" asked Tidus.

"Too pricey" Sora said "They are like… err… 2000 money each."

"OK" Anakin said "Wumpa Fruit it is and a Papou Fruit as well."

"Papou Fruit?" asked the other 3.

"Yeah, so Sora and Kairi can share one and get married or something" Anakin laughed.

Sora was red in the face like we wanted to beat him seriously for that, but Kairi hold him down.

"So we need 4800 money together?" Tidus asked.

"That's right, and all we got are…" Kairi said.

"800 money" Tidus said.

"650" Kairi said.

"150. Sorry about that guys" Anakin apologised.

"Don't worry, Anakin" Kairi said.

"So that's 1600 money" Sora said "We need another 3200. Let's get some jobs and get some money. We have till the ferry leaves to earn 800 money each. Meet me at the station with the money you got." He runs off.

"I thought he said he has everything covered" Tidus sighed.

Anakin laughed "I guess those Wumpa fruit must be very tasty."

Anakin did lots of jobs like sticking up posters, delivering letters, putting the trash away and did some swords skills that keep the ball in the air. After those jobs, he nodded and said "well, that should be enough. Let's head to the station."

He found the others by the station.

"All present and accounted for?" Sora said general like.

"We are sir" Tidus said "What've we got."

"Let's see" Anakin said and show him lots of gold coins.

"Alright!" Kairi cheered.

"Way to go, Anakin!" Sora said.

"We could by a Papou fruit for Sora and Kairi with this" Tidus teased causing Sora and Kairi to blush and Anakin laughing.

"Nice job everyone" Kairi said "Added to what we started, we now have…" she shows them their pouch "Tada. 5000 money."

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

Kairi gave the bag to Anakin and said "Come on. Let's buy our tickets."

Kairi and Tidus ran up. Sora walks up to Anakin.

"You know something, Anakin Bandicoot" Sora said "we can't be together forever, so let's make this the best we can remember."

"What?" Anakin turned to him.

Sora laughed and poked him in the stomach and said "Gotcha!" And runs off. Anakin was about to run over to him but then someone appeared and trips him over.

"Whoa!"

As he fell down, the stick he just flew landed in front of him. The other 3 stopped to look at him. As Anakin slowly got to his feet as he grunted and wiped his lip. Then when he got up, he was standing beside the same cloaked figure. "Huh?" The man grabbed his arms and pulled his eye under his hood and whispered.

"Can you feel Crash Bandicoot?"

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, three minutes" Sora called to him.

"Right" Anakin said as the man let go. He turned to look at him but he was gone. He catches up with his friends and they saw Sora by the counter. "Four students please."

"Anakin, the money" Tidus said.

Anakin checked his pocket, but he gasped. "Oh no!" He then remembered the guy who he just picked up. "HE TOOK IT!" Anakin ran back outside.

"Where are you're going?" asked Kairi as she, Sora and Tidus joined Anakin outside the station.

"Remember when I fell?" Anakin said "I had that money before. I bet that guy in the coat took it."

"Guy?" Tidus and Sora asked.

"He couldn't gone too far!" Anakin said.

"What are you're talking about? There was no guy. We just saw you get up" Sora said.

"WHAT?!" Anakin gasped as the bells rings "But he… There wasn't… Really?"

They all nodded. Then they could hear the ferry whistle. They missed it.

"Oh boy" Tidus said.

Anakin looked around "There wasn't anyone there?"

The 4 leaves and they climbed on top of the clock tower, drinking orange juice. They watched the ferry moved towards the sea. Anakin was too busy thinking about that man while some of his drink falls onto his gloved hand.

"Anakin, you're spilling some" Tidus said.

"Oh thanks" Anakin said as he took his drink again.

"Cheer up already" Sora said "We could go back tomorrow and maybe we could buy some Wumpa Fruit."

"That was definitely weird though" Anakin said.

"Strange" Kairi said.

"You said it" Sora said.

Anakin remained silent and thought of the words the man said to him and whispered to himself "Can you feel Crash Bandicoot?"

Back at the computer lab, the screen said that the Restoration is at 28 as Diz sat there.

"Rachel, hurry!" Diz said "we need Crash's help once again".

The cloaked figure walked back in, tossing the money pouch up and down. "Is it that hard to go to the city?"

"Then we'd be giving our enemy another entry point" Diz said.

"And what shall I do with this?" asked the figure holding the money.

"We could always buy some orange juice" Diz said as he laughs as this and the figures toss it up and down again, "You see, objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that fake money and replace it with the real one when Crash awakens."

What are they're planning with Crash? What does this all mean to Anakin?

To be continued…

A/N: OK. So Diz will be the same but have a different name for his true form. And you can guess who is the cloaked figure. And guess who is Anakin suppose to be? Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, so see ya.


	2. Rachel, The Struggle and Crash’s sister

A/N: I know it's a bit too soon, but I had chapter 3 to worry about. But have no worry. We will soon meet Coco's Nobody and we get to see who plays Setzer. Anyway, I don't really have much to say but please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 2: Rachel, The Struggle and Crash's sister:

Anakin is having dreams of Crash and his adventures once again last night. One of them dreams have them getting in trouble with Kilik.

"As you already know, one who not messes with the affairs of other worlds!" Kilik told them.

"All the places I wanted to see, so much to learn. I know I will get there someday" Talim said in the next slot.

At the next side showing at Naruto's world, with Kakashi saying "Thus, I hereby dub these junior heroes"

"HEY, What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Shadow snapped.

"You animal rookies still need to know what it takes to be a true hero" said Kakashi.

Naruto was seen with them.

Next they showed at West City with Goku telling Gohan to go with them.

"Gohan, can I ask you a favour?"

"What's that dad?"

"I made a promise to you remember? You can go wherever you want now. But, it will be great if you go along and help Crash find your mum."

"Dad, you know I have studies to do" Gohan said "but, since this is a favour and I want to know more, I will. Dad, thank you for giving me this favour."

"Gohan…"

"I won't let you down, dad. I promise" said Gohan.

"Thanks, son. I'm counting on you."

The next slot revealing Crash with Rayman.

"Come back any time, Crash" Rayman said "we get a celebration going."

Crash was seen now seen summoning first Kirby and then Jin Kazama. Next we sees them in Yellow Monkey alongside Spike finding Crunch in there.

"Or are you so cool now that you had the keyblade, huh?" Crunch asked.

"Crunch? What are you're doing here?" asked Crash. The images of Coco is seen as Crash asked "Have you found her yet?"

The next stop was when Crash was on Eneru's ship after helping Luffy defeat Eneru.

"And I still can't believe it" Crash smiled "that we really did it. I need to tell C…" He begin before another Coco image appeared before turning back to Crash's speech "I wonder if she believes me… probably not."

"You can bring her next time" Luffy advised "then she could try pirating herself."

Then we see Chopper going with Crash. And back on Naruto's world where Crash met Link and Fox as he said to them "I am searching too."

"For your light?" asked Fox. "Don't lose sight of it."

"Keep your light burning strong" Link said.

The next slide was when Crash was in the book.

"Crash where are you're going?" asked Toad as Yoshi, Brighton and Twila turned to them.

"I gotta go" Crash said "I have to save my friends from Sephiroth."

"Aww… Crash have to leave so soon?" Yoshi sobbed "but Yoshi have fun with you."

Crash smiled and walked back to Yoshi and put his hand on his cheek "Yoshi… you are a great friend a bandicoot could ever have. Be brave. I will come back someday, but please wait for me and know that I'm always proud of you".

Yoshi put his hands on Crash's hand which is on his cheek. "Crash promise?"

Crash smiled "Crash promised, Yoshi." He then let go and waved to his new friends as he walked away. "Bye, guys. I'll be back soon!"

"So long Crash" Twila waved.

"Hope you save your friends" Toad said.

"Come back sometimes" Brighton said.

Crash turned to see Yoshi smiling, tears in his eyes and waving. "Remember, Crash. You promised Yoshi. Come back soon, OK?"

"Where are Shadow and Knuckles?" Crash asked Crunch back at Luffy's world.

"Are they really that important than your old friends?" Crunch asked.

And the last one is seen as Crash sealed the keyhole on Luffy's ship. And it frizzes out.

Diz was still at his computer. Meanwhile in the white room, was the pink haired female bandicoot who wore a white dress. She was standing in front of a capsule. Then it turns back and she was only seen. Then we hears Anakin's voice.

"Who are you?" he asks her. But she turned around and smiles at him.

When Anakin woke up, he was wiping his eyes. The pink haired bandicoot is standing besides him. But when Anakin turned around, she disappears.

"What the…?" Anakin said as he got dressed and goes off to find the others. But when he got there, there was no one there. But there was a letter on the porch.

"Anakin. Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the city--and don't sweat about the money. From Sora." Anakin read the letter. "Right…"

He walks to the sand of Destiny Island when he saw Tidus and Kairi.

"Hey, Anakin!" Kairi said as they ran over to them.

As Anakin was about to walk to them, there was a sudden breeze and all of a sudden, Kairi and Tidus was not moving at all.

"What the…?" Anakin said. He turned around and what he saw almost made him fall over. The pink haired bandicoot giggled and held out her hand.

"Hello, Anakin" she says.

Anakin gave her hand and she helped him up. "Thanks… uh… hi… And you are…?" But the girl bandicoot holds up her hand to quiet him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once, Anakin" she said.

"Me?"

She giggled "Yes, you."

Anakin scratches his head and turned away. "Gee… I don't know but…" he then turned around but she was walking away. "Huh?"

"Come on. Follow me" she said as she went around the corner.

At that time, Kairi and Tidus goes up to him.

"Can you believe Kairi? She had dragged me along to do some shopping" Tidus groaned.

"Actually, Tidus. I was looking for Sora." Kairi said "But hey, Anakin, do you want to come?"

Anakin was looking at the direction the female bandicoot went. "Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..."

"He's stalling" Tidus said.

"Well, OK then. We'll see you soon, OK, Anakin?" Kairi said.

"Sure" Anakin said as Kairi and Tidus left. He then said "Did she say to go to the haunted house?"

He decided to follow her. But when he got to the forest, there was a dark cloud above them. Suddenly, the grey things appeared and grabbed Anakin.

"Let me go!" Anakin kicked it and he ran away as fast as he can into the Sandlot. The grey things were following him. But as he ran into the Sandlot, he was stopped by Wario's gang.

"Hey, you, bandicoot. Where are you're going?" asked Wario.

Before Anakin could answer, the grey things appeared.

"What are they?" Waluigi gasped.

"I don't know, but they had crossed the line. Hey, Pauline. Take Ness away as fast as you can. Waluigi, help me out" Wario said "and you, bandicoot, grab a weapon."

Anakin grabbed the battling sword and helped Wario and the others fight them off but his weapons got no effect on them. The grey one pushed him down and he tried to get up but then a wind appeared. Anakin looks around to see that Wario and the others were frozen.

"Oh this is NOT good at all!" Anakin said as the grey things gather together.

Then he heard a female voice. "Anakin! Use the keyblade!"

Anakin looked up to see the girl bandicoot looking over the building. The grey thing leapt up to attack but Anakin blocked him with his hand and before he knows it there was a massive white light.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up. The sky was turned black and the grey things were floating on the side. Anakin then looked at the floor which was blue and has a huge Crash Bandicoot picture with the keyblade in his hands and it also shows Coco, Crunch, Shadow and Knuckles. Anakin looked at the Crash panel.

"Crash… why is it always you?" Anakin asked.

Then a sword, a shield and a staff appeared in a burst of light. Anakin chose the sword. The sword disappeared and was replaced with the keyblade.

"Maybe I can take these guys now!" Anakin said as he got into his fighting position.

The grey things approached him but using the keyblade, Anakin managed to defeat them. There was a door in front of him and a chest. He opened the chest and as he approached the door, he hears a voice.

"Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking."

"Funny, but should that voice be bothering Crash?" asked Anakin.

He opened the door and has to fight each grey things to get to the top and open the second door. There he walks into the light and then something arose from his shadow. A giant grey like giant appeared. Anakin tried to run but then he notices there was nowhere out because there was nowhere out. Anakin decided on one thing.

"I had to defeat this thing" Anakin said.

He charged at it but then he was blinded by the light. He then found his arms and legs was stuck by some dark energy and he couldn't move. Then the grey thing appeared before him and was about to attack but Anakin stopped him by using the keyblade to knock him aside. It came to him again and grabbed him and threw him in the air and was about to attack him again with his fist. But Anakin dodged them and slashed it causing it to shiver over the side. Thinking it might be over, Anakin gone to check, but then the platform lifted and he fell down. He tried to stop himself from falling by using his keyblade and stabbing it on the platform. He looked down and saw the giant was about to use a energy ball. But the keyblade slipped and he fell towards it. Then all of a sudden, he leapt up and threw the keyblade at the creature causing a massive explosion. Anakin fell down with a bump and the giant thing tell down with a crash. Anakin got up, grabbed his keyblade and did some fast slashing. The monster got up and brought his hands to the ground causing electricity. Anakin moved in fast speed to dodge them all. He then slashed the head again as he dodged the electricity. With one last slash, the giant wobbled and fell. Anakin gasped as it was falling on him. It fell on him and disappeared. Anakin was trying to get free from the darkness which was trying to sallow him but then a hand came and grabbed his hand. When Anakin opened his eyes, he found himself in a white room. The pink haired bandicoot was sitting in front of him.

"Y…" Anakin began but the girl put a finger to her lip.

"My name is Rachel Bandicoot" she said "I am so glad I met you, Anakin. But do you know your true name?"

"Of course. It's Anakin Bandicoot."

"No I meant…"

But then the same black cloaked man appeared and held Rachel's shoulder.

"That would be enough, Rachel" he said "Say no more."

"But…" Rachel pleaded "But if no one tell him, Anakin will…"

"It's probably best is he doesn't know that" the man said "You got other things to do… like helping Crash."

"Hey!" Anakin recognised him "You're that pickpocket! And how do YOU know about someone like Crash Bandicoot?"

"Sorry Anakin, but our meeting is over" the man said as he outstretched his hand and a dark portal appeared behind Anakin. Anakin stood back from it but the man pushed him into it.

As Anakin woke up, he finds himself back in the Sandlot.

"Hey, Wario. Strike a pose."

"Like this?"

"Perfect!"

Anakin then sees Wario, Pauline and Ness striking a pose at the camera as Waluigi took it with TIDUS' camera.

"Good. Now one more" Waluigi said. "Uh oh. Bandicoot boy is up."

Anakin got up to his feet.

"What was THAT for?!" Anakin asked.

"It's for keepsake" Pauline said.

"And those guys with the white straightjackets are gone" Waluigi said.

"But what are those things?" asked Anakin.

"Outsiders, that what" Wario said as Anakin shook his head "And if they don't wisen up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measure"."

"You know Wario always look after the island right, Mr Bandicoot?" Ness asked.

Anakin gave a tch and then he saw Sora, Kairi and Tidus outside the Sandlot. Sora gave a huff and walks off. "Wait you guys!" Anakin said as he ran after them.

"And don't chicken out of the tournament tomorrow" Wario called to him.

Anakin rushed back to Sora, Kairi and Tidus. They were having orange juice YET AGAIN!

"So you hang out with Wario's gang today?" Tidus asked.

"No, no. It's not like that…" Anakin said. And then he remembered "Oh yeah. How did the city go? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go. We went to see Riku instead. It would be a shame to go to the city without you, Anakin" Kairi said.

"Sorry" Anakin said and then he remembered "Oh yeah. We could go tomorrow, get some wumpa fruit and…"

"Hey, have you forgotten?" Sora asked "I promised I'd be somewhere."

"Ohh… OH!" Anakin said remembering the promise he and Sora did. The Struggle Tournament. He waits for Sora's response.

Sora sighed and said "I'm outta here." And he walks over. Anakin was so upset.

Meanwhile at Diz's place, Diz was looking at the screen.

"48" he said. The figure came in. "What is the matter?"

"That Rachel was a fake. Was she just made out of data?" asked the figure.

"No" Diz snarled "Rachel hijacked the data herself! Now look at what she done… she is totally beyond my control!" He slams his fist on his desk. "She should be helping out with Crash's awakening, not give Anakin our plans!"

"Calm down!" the cloaked figure said.

Diz calms down and said "It doesn't matter. As long as Rachel accomplish her goal we wouldn't worry about what would befall Anakin."

That night, Anakin has more dreams of Crash. This time his battle at Nintendo Bastion. Crunch has just taken the keyblade away from Crash.

"Only the true keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" Crunch said.

At the lobby on the next slide, Crunch tried to kill Crash but Knuckles saved him.

"I am not gonna betray Crash either!" Knuckles snarled.

Shadow goes back to them.

"All for one and one for all" Shadow said.

Crunch loses the keyblade and Crash reclaim it.

"My friends are my power!" Crash said.

"So your heart won this battle" Cloud said.

In the other section, Crash had blocked the stranger's large wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone. And then we see Crunch, process by Bowser was about to strike Crash to release Coco out after he defeated Sephiroth.

"My name is Bowser, the king of all Koopas and the seeker of darkness!"

"Crash!" Coco's voice ran out.

Crash blocks the dark keyblade with his keyblade.

"Forget it!" Crash snarled as he pushed Bowser's keyblade away "There's no way you're getting Coco's heart! If you want it that bad, you have to take it from me through sheer force!"

After that, Crash freed Coco's heart and got turned into a heartless. Coco tried to protect him while the other heartless attacked and he reappeared in his bandicoot form hugging her.

"Coco" he smiled.

We now see Crash with Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal at Nintendo Bastion.

"Listen…" Mario said "We may never see each other again, but we never forget each other."

"He's right" Krystal smiled.

"No matter where we go, or where we are, our hearts will bring us together again" Zelda said.

Coco gave his brother her charm back at Terserve Town.

"Take this. This will come in handle in your travels. It's my lucky charm, make sure you bring it back to me, OK?"

Crash smiled and held on to it. "Don't worry. This is a promise that I won't break."

"Promise?" Coco asked as she held onto her brother's hand.

"Promise" Crash said as he smiled at her.

We see Crash seal the Nintendo Bastion keyhole as Coco said "Remember, Crash. Wherever you go, I'll be there with you."

Anakin woke up again and looked at his hand. "Crash… and… Coco… Oh yeah…" he remembered his promise to Sora "Promise" and he did the arm movement like he did with Sora. He also realise that he also use his arm to whack with the keyblade. "Boy am I in a mess?"

As Anakin got dressed, his friends aren't there but the man told him to go to the Sandlot for the Struggle tournament. Most of the people were here. Kairi and Tidus are with Riku, Selphie and Wakka.

"This should be good ya?" asked Wakka.

"I can't wait to see who is the champion" Selphie.

"So far, the finalist are Anakin, Wario, Sora and Ness" Riku said.

"Who are you gonna root for, Kairi?" Tidus asked "Sora or Anakin?"

"Both of them, silly" Kairi laughed.

The fireworks goes off and standing in the middle of the ring was the announcer. The crowd cheered loudly. Wario, Ness, Sora and Anakin was by the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Destiny Island! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Captain Falcon!?"

"WARIO!" Pauline and Waluigi cheered.

"And who will leave here as the new world Struggle champion?"

"SORA! ANAKIN!" cheered Kairi and Tidus.

Girl fans screamed "CAPTAIN FALCON!"

Then a guy wearing a dark blue overalls and wore a red helmet which covered his eyes entered the arena and waved to the crowd. He is known as Captain Falcon.

"Falcon!" the crowd chanted.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's…" the announcer said.

"STUGGLE!" the crowd roared as more fireworks came on.

Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Destiny Disciplinary Committee: Wario! Completely out of nowhere--who knew he'd make it so far this year? Ness! An underground favourite and spiky hair warrior: Sora! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favourite customer: Anakin Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered. Anakin saw Sora, who looked at him as well, and Sora turns away.

"So--who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle--- the Four Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Captain Falcon!"

Captain Falcon held his championship and looked at the 4 warriors and said "Hey, good luck to all of you and show me your moves."

The pairings are set of Sora VS Anakin and Wario VS Ness. The rules is whoever collect the most balls wins or knock out their opponent or the other player get all of their players move wins. The announcer gave them their battling swords and Sora and Anakin walked to the arena and Sora pointed his sword at him. Anakin looked quite upset. Sora looked confused.

"Hey, what's the matter, Anakin?" asked Sora.

"Listen. I am sorry about yesterday" Anakin said.

"Are you still upset about THAT?" Sora asked "Man, Anakin, you got to let them go."

"Yeah, you're right" Anakin said "but I got much on my mind right now."

"OK, I'm sorry" Sora said. Anakin looked at him confusedly. "Hey, wait a minute. Why am I worried about?" Sora smiled, causing Anakin to smile.

Anakin grabbed his sword and got into his fighting position "Alright! Let's go, Sora!"

"You're move, Bandicoot" Sora said as he too got into his position too.

"The first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Anakin against his best friend Sora" the announcer said.

Sora and Anakin charged and clashed their swords. They clashed their weapons and locked on. Sora leapt back and ran towards him but Anakin dodged his sword. Anakin then hit Sora on the back making Sora lose some of his balls. Anakin collected 5 of them while Sora grabbed the last 5. Sora smirked and charged again swishing his sword back and forth towards Anakin but Anakin leapt up and put his foot on his sword and then leapt up and kicked Sora on the face. Sora loses more balls and Anakin collected the balls and Sora got up behind him and hit him in the leg causing Anakin to lose some balls. Sora collected them but Anakin leapt on Sora's back causing him to fall down. Anakin collected the balls. Sora and Anakin goes at it again clashing their battling swords together. Once they locked on, Anakin noticed the timer was almost out. He then pushed Sora aside and slashed him to the ground and collected the balls ending the match. The final score is Anakin with 125 and Sora with 75 balls. So Anakin wins.

The announcer lifted Anakin's hand. "And the winner is Anakin!" the crowd cheered as Anakin waved. "not even friendship will slow this bandicoot down. And Sora put a great fight too. Let's give them a hand of applause."

Anakin ran over to Sora as the crowd clapped for Sora.

"Oh man!" Sora groaned "I lost. I don't believe it."

"That was amazing, Sora" Anakin said as he helped Sora up.

"Heh, I guess I taught you well huh?" Sora smiled.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you today, Sora" Anakin smiled.

Sora smiled but then frowns "Yeah, well _**I**_ didn't, wise guy."

Anakin smiled and said "Let's find you something to cheer you up huh?"

Sora smiled and punched Anakin in the air friendly "That's OK."

As the two friends left the arena, Wario pushes them aside.

"Out of my way losers!" Wario smirked.

"What's wrong? In a hurry to lose?" Sora smiled.

Anakin smiled but then he jumped because Ness just appeared besides him.

"Ness?"

Ness suddenly chuckles. Anakin noticed that this was NOT Ness' giggles. It sounded nastily. Something is NOT right.

Meanwhile, Wario and Ness were in the stage. Wario looked ready. Ness paid no attention to him as he watches Anakin.

"Hey, Ness! Don't mess with your elders!" Wario snapped.

Ness shrugged and goes to confront Wario.

"Wow! Look at those sparks fly! I guess Wario didn't expect to fight one of his own boys."

Wario threw a strike but Ness leapt away and flies towards him but Wario leapt down. Ness threw some powerful slashes but Wario tries his best to block them.

"When did Ness get so tough?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"I don't know" Wakka said.

"Ness never fight like that" Riku said.

Anakin shrugs and watches on. Wario and Ness clashed their weapons together, then Wario hit him and a ball came flying out.

"Wa ha ha ha! You're mine!" Wario ran up to the ball but then Ness came in front of him and slashed him so hard that knocks Wario down.

"I… I don't know what just happened here folks" the announcer said as the crowd went silent. Ness begins to walks away "but our winner is Ness! In a positively blistering comeback!"

"Wario lost to Ness?" Pauline and Waluigi gasped as they ran on stage to help Wario up.

"That was amazing" Selphie said "Ness has now overcome Wario."

"No" Wario said as they walked up to them "That is NOT Ness."

They all looked at him confusedly. Wario then walks pass Anakin and said "Trash him." And he, Pauline and Waluigi walks out. Anakin saw Ness watching him far away from the stands who was staring at him.

Meanwhile, the announcer went up to Sora. "it seemed that Wario has withdrawn from the struggle for 3rd place."

"So I am in third?" asked Sora "ALRIGHT!"

Anakin got on stage and walks towards Ness who walks towards him.

"Hey, Ness. You're OK?" Anakin asked.

"Hiissssssssssss…" Ness said "Annnaaakkkiin…."

"Huh?" Anakin asked. Then the announcer appeared before them with their swords.

"Keep it clean now, you two" the announcers said handing them their weapons.

Ness ran to the middle first with Anakin behind. They stared at each other down.

"I don't know what is wrong with you" Anakin said as he got into his fighting stance "but give it everything you got!"

Ness charged at him and leapt up causing his sword to grow and tried to squash him but Anakin blocked his sword and pushed him aside. Ness leapt up and starts leaping around. Anakin had to keep his eyes out for him. Ness then tried to attack him from behind but Anakin leapt over and slashed him making Ness drop some balls. Ness tried to pick them up again but Anakin slides down and grabbed them.

"COME ON ANAKIN!" Kairi said.

Ness stood still. Anakin charged in to attack. Just then a wind blew pass and he stopped and looked around. Everyone had frozen solid.

"Hang on. This happens yesterday" Anakin said. He turned to Ness. Suddenly, Ness was engulfed by a black mist. Anakin stood back alarmed. It has tuned into the grey things again. "AGAIN?" Then more appeared surrounding him. The keyblade appeared in his hand again. "Again? Why does this always happen to me?"

He fought all of them off and managed to destroy each one. But he was out of breath. "Man… where are those things coming from?"

He looked around. Everyone is still frozen. Suddenly he heard clapping. He turned behind him to see someone behind him. A black cloaked figure was clapping for him.

"Alright, Anakin. Fight, fight, fight" he said walking forward "You really have been improved." Anakin looked very confused as he stops a meter away from him. "So you don't remember me, don't you?" He then moved his hood to reveal a bandicoot face with long red fire hair and markings under his eyes. "It's me… you know… Axel."

"Axel?" Anakin asked.

"Man… Talk about blank with a capital 'B'." Axel said "Not even the Dusks aren't going to crack this up, man oh man." Then he outstretched his arms and two circular weapons called chakrams appeared in a burst of flames and he grabbed them. "Let's go, Anakin. You're coming with me."

"Wait a minute!" Anakin said "Please tell me what is going on?"

Axel looked around and said "This island is his creation isn't it?" He turned back to Anakin "Sorry, but we don't have time for Q&A. You're coming with me, consciousness or not. And maybe there you get the story."

Just then a gust of wind said. Axel looked quite uneasy. "Uh oh. This doesn't look good. Come on, Anakin!"

Anakin did not move but he looked at the keyblade. He got very frustrated and yells "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" as he threw his keyblade to the ground. But then the keyblade reappeared in his hand. "What?" He tried to throw it again but then he stopped. No matter how many times it thrown, it will always come back.

"Number 13" Axel said as he got into his fighting stance "Anakin Bandicoot. The keyblade's chosen one."

Anakin frowns and yells "OK, fine! You asked for it!"

"Now that's more like it!" Axel said.

Axel threw his flaming charkas at Anakin but he dodged them. Anakin charged and tried to attack Axel but he leapt out of the way and threw one of the charkas hitting Anakin in the back. Anakin got up again weak as Axel landed before him. "Where did he get this much power?" Axel charged again as he gets ready to attack but this time Anakin dodged his slash and start slashing him with the keyblade. Axel threw back and threw his charkas again but Anakin deflected them aside and the weapons reappeared in Axel's hand.

"Not bad, Anakin" Axel said as Anakin was about to charge at him again but then he heard a voice.

"Stop!" Anakin turned around to see Diz behind him.

"So it way you after all!" Diz said. He then powered up his charkas and threw them but it had no impact when it tried to attack Diz cause he put up his shield.

"Anakin" Diz said to the young bandicoot "This man speaks such nonsense."

"Anakin, don't let him deceive you!" Axel yells.

The two shouted Anakin's name but Anakin knelt down and he held his head and ears.

"But… Sora… Tidus… Kairi…" he whispered. Anakin then yells to the air and screamed "SORA! TIDUS! KAIRI!" Then the whole arena goes white.

Then he hears cheering again. Anakin looked around to see he was back at the tournament. He saw Ness, who was in front of him, fell down to the ground.

"What? What just happened?" the announcer asked.

Ness groaned and got up and he looked around "Huh? How did I get here?" He saw Anakin. "Oh hello, Anakin. Where did Wario go?"

"Back to the alley way" Anakin said.

"OK. Thank you" Ness said as he walks away.

"Anakin!" Anakin saw Sora, Tidus, Kairi, Riku, Selphie and Wakka running towards him.

"Ladies and gentlemen… our new top struggler is… ANAKIN BANDICOOT!"

Anakin seemed a bit upset. About his encounter with Axel and Diz. Sora notices this and asked him.

"Are you OK, Anakin?" he asked.

But Anakin didn't have a chance to answer because the girls screamed "CAPTAIN FALLCON!" Anakin turned around to see Captain Falcon walking up to the stage as the crowd chants Falcon's name.

"Hey, kid. You did well, making it to the top" Falcon said "But let's see how well you do against me?"

"It's starting" Riku said.

"Good luck, Anakin" Tidus said as they ran off the stage leaving Anakin to face Falcon. The announcer gave them their swords.

"OK you two, play fair now. Remember, you two are at the top of the bracket."

"You know there's only room for one of us, right?" Falcon said.

"Well, may the best player wins" the announcer said before walking off. Anakin seems to be thinking of the incident earlier. Captain Falcon turned to him.

"Hey, Anacan" Falcon said "I make you a deal? How about you throw the match for me?"

"Anakin, focus!" Sora yells. Anakin cut to his senses and looked at Falcon with determination.

"So, how about you let me win and I'll make it worth your while" Falcon said.

"Get real!" Anakin snapped and goes into his fighting stance.

The announcer then said "Anakin, our underdog hero, versus Captain Falcon, our defending champion! Folks, the winner of this match will claim to be the true champion. That's a bragging rights for the whole year folks."

Falcon sighed and said "Fine, but whatever you think you're right, you're wrong. And that, my friend, is a big mistake. You see, my life is a chip in your pile. Time to Falcon up!"

Falcon started the battle by throwing some quick stabs towards Anakin but Anakin moved back abit, backing away from Falcon. Anakin then soon came at the end of the arena and Falcon is still advancing. Then Anakin moved aside allowing Falcon to miss him. Anakin ran to the middle of the arena and Falcon ran up to attack. Anakin blocks his sword and then leapt up over him and kicked him in the back. Falcon loses some balls and Anakin collected them. Falcon then yells "Falcon Kick!" And send a flaming kick towards Anakin. The bandicoot rolled out of the way as Falcon brought his foot to the ground. Anakin got up and charged and slashed Falcon making him lose some balls. Anakin collected every one but then Falcon yells "Falcon Punch!" and he punched Anakin in the stomach and Anakin flew back losing most of his balls. Before Falcon could collect his balls, Anakin stopped in mid air and flew down and kick Falcon in the face sending him flying, losing his balls. Anakin quickly collected them and Falcon brought his sword above him to attack but Anakin blocks it. They locked their swords but then time runs out. Anakin has 175 balls while Falcon has 25 balls.

"I wasn't suppose to lose" Falcon said "But, well done, kid. You defeated the champ."

"THE WINNER IS ANAKIN BANDICOOT!"

The crowds cheers and chants "Anakin! Anakin! Anakin! Anakin! Anakin!" Falcon turned to leave but he stopped and pointed at him as he smiled. Sora, Tidus and Kairi ran up to Anakin.

"Anakin!" Sora cheered as he gave Anakin a noogie.

"You did it, Anakin!" Kairi said.

Falcon smiled and walks away as Tidus said "That was awesome."

The announcer handed Anakin a lot of items. The trophy and the championship belt. Anakin held it up as the crowd chants his name again. Anakin stills wonders about that incident with Axel. But he didn't mind. He and his friends were sitting on top of the cloak tower yesterday. Anakin then looked at the blue trophy. It has 4 crystals balls on it, red, blue, yellow and green. He took the yellow one off and gave it to Kairi. He then tosses the red one to Sora and the green one to Tidus who almost dropped it. Then he took off the blue one and held it in front of him to the sun.

"As promised" Anakin smiled as his friends did the same as he did.

"Thanks Anakin" Tidus said.

"Another treasure for us to share" Sora smiled.

Kairi put her down and said "I got a present too, for all of us." She took out some bottles of orange juice. The other 3 smiled. Anakin got up too. But then Anakin lose his balance and he fell off the tower.

Meanwhile, on a far away island called Wumpa Jungle, a blonde haired bandicoot wearing a white top and a short skirt was walking back home.

"Hey, Coco! Wait up!" Coco turned around and smiled as her friend, Samus Aran, also wearing the same clothes as her catches up with her. Then they walked together. "What a nice sunset huh?"

"Sure is, Samus" Coco smiled.

"Hey… you want to come to take a walk with me around the island?" Samus asked. Coco looked puzzled but Samus continued "I tried asking Pikachu and Mewtwo but they are all wrapped up in their Pokemon Matches and they won't go with me."

"Not today sorry" Coco said.

"Why not?"

"I had other things to think about" Coco turned to Samus "Do you remember those boys apart from Pikachu and Mewtwo who used to hang out with us?"

"Crunch?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that" Samus said "I wonder what happened to him? I sure do miss him."

"Oh he's far away but I know I'll see him again" Coco said.

"Sure. Pikachu said he would." Samus said.

"And that other bandicoot?"

"What other bandicoot?" Samus asked.

"The one who was with me and Crunch all the time" Coco said "He and I had a close relationship. His voice always seems to be there, but I can't hear it now. Nor I can't remember his face or name. I am feeling awful about it. I know one thing. He is my brother. So I told myself, I am not going around the island apart from home until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you making him up?" Samus asked.

Before Coco could answer, something spoke in her mind. "Rachel?" Coco held his head and fell to her knees. She could see Anakin falling down. Anakin then said "Rachel? What is happening to me?"

Coco decided to talk to him "Who are you? And that's not my name. My name is Coco."

"Coco? Oh I know you. You're his little sister he cared so much about" Anakin said.

"You know him? Who? Please, tell me a name."

"My name is Anakin Bandicoot" Anakin told her.

"Okay… erm… Anakin" Coco said "but can you tell me HIS name?"

"What?" Anakin asked "You don't know HIS or MY name? Thanks a lot, Coco!" Coco gasped at his remark. Anakin sighed and said "OK. I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with a 'C'."

Then Coco lost connection of him and woke up. Samus was kneeling down at her.

"Are you OK?" Samus asked. Coco nodded and looked at the sea. Coco smiles and ran near to the water while Samus catches up. "What are you doing, Coco?"

Coco put her bag down and took a bottle. Samus could see a piece of paper in it. Coco then put it on the water and watches it sail away.

"What is that?" asked Samus.

"That's a letter" Coco said "I wrote it down yesterday, to the boy I don't remember. I said "No matter where he is… I'll find him one day." And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, a very special one. I know that this letter is where it starts, I just knows it."

"I sure hope he gets it" Samus said.

"He will" Coco smiled. She then remembered Anakin's words. "Starts with a 'C'. Isn't that right, Crash?"

Meanwhile back at the lab, the screen says 79. The stranger was juggling a blue crystal ball as Diz sits on his computer.

"Crash's progress is outstanding" Diz said.

"So what's happened?" asked the figure as he put the ball back into the money pouch.

"Maybe Rachel's encounter with Anakin had put his heart into contract with Coco's heart. And in doing so, this has also affected Crash's heart. You see?"

"I do… but Rachel was such a wonder" the figure said.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. Sure, she can interfere with the hearts and memories of Crash and those aligned with him, but that shall soon change."

"I could tell you… but perhaps it's time to tell me your true name?" Diz said.

The man unhooded himself revealing a green headed reptile face. He has a yellow muzzle, red hair and horns.

"It's Bowser" he said.

Diz laughed at this and turned to smile at Bowser. "It's an honour to meet you, Bowser."

Meanwhile Anakin was having a dream of him falling through space and wakes up in find himself in his room. He had a dream of him, talking to Coco. Could this be another connection to Crash himself?

"I must be dreaming… but which parts were the dreams" he wondered.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so Crash shall be awakened soon. Anyway, not much to say but see ya soon and I update soon.


	3. The 7 Wonders

A/N: Sorry I haven't wrote for a while but I had to do chapter 4 (that is when Crash awakens). Anyway, this chapter explains the 7 wonders and Anakin finds out more about himself. Anyway, please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 3: The 7 Wonders:

As Anakin went to see the others the next day, Kairi was standing in front of Sora with her hands on hips.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

"We have to do that assignment" Kairi said "But Sora won't do it."

"But we got 3 days of Summer Vacation left" Sora said "And I wish she didn't mention that stupid assignment."

"But you promised me we finished it today!" Kairi whined.

"Err… guys… did you even remember about yesterday when I fell over the tower?!" Anakin asked.

"But why are you here then?" Sora asked him.

"It was a close one if you ask me" Tidus said.

"Will you guys stop changing the subject?" Kairi asked before getting close to Sora, her eye glittering with unhappiness "Pleeease, Sora? For me?"

"… I… I… OK. Fine. You win" Sora said. Kairi hugged him to say thank while Sora mumbled "Stupid independent study." He then said out loud "So, got any ideas for our topic?"

"Here's one" Anakin said "How about what is happening to me? You know… the dreams I had… and the guys in white or grey…"

"Good idea, NOT!" Sora said.

"Why?"

"You know that things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen" Sora said.

"How about we search for town and find out what has been going on?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah. A lot of people are helping us including Riku, Wakka and Selphie" Kairi said.

"All that for me?" Anakin asked with his face brighten up. "Wait here. I get some orange juice!" He quickly runs out.

"What up with him?" Sora asked.

When Anakin returned, they all were drinking their orange juice in bottles. Tidus then thought of something. "There's this strange rumours going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But---and this is the weird part---the steps count different going up and down!"

"Really, Tidus?" asked Sora.

"And there are other six weird stories like that" Tidus said "It's like… the 7 wonders of Destiny Island."

"That's a great idea, Tidus" Sora said "we could use that for our school project. You're a genius."

Tidus blushed and put his hand behind his head and chuckles and then said "There might be other rumours around here as well. Let's split up! I will start looking for the 7 wonders".

"And Kairi and I will look for the new rumours" Sora said. He turned to Kairi. "Come on" and they left.

Tidus turned to Anakin "And that leaves you and me, Anakin. Let's try the ferry first. To the station."

"Right" Anakin was already up and running. Tidus ran to catch up. Anakin reaches the docks first, Tidus stopping to catch his breath.

"Man you ran fast" Tidus said "I got to stop eating those tuna sandwiches. Anyway, our search for the seven wonders begins." Suddenly, Sora and Kairi appeared "Whoa. Find new rumours already?"

"There's nothing on the beach" Kairi said.

"Yeah. Say, you cheeky rascals aren't going to scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you." Sora said.

"Sora, this is not a race you know" Kairi said.

"It is NOW" Sora said.

Anakin chuckled and said "Come on we'll all go."

They all ran to the ferry. Anakin was sitting out of the window of the ferry as it sails from Destiny Island to the main land. Suddenly, Kairi pulled her crystal orb and held it up. The same thing happened to Sora and Tidus. Anakin decided to join in and reached for his pockets. But he suddenly panicked. He hasn't got it. He searched his back pockets. Nothing. He sighed sadly and sat down. When the ferry came upon the main land, Sora ran out first.

"Kairi! Hurry!" He said as he and Kairi ran off. Tidus and Anakin got off after that. Anakin and Tidus was about to go down the steps into the town until they stopped and looked at the steps.

"Hey Tidus, aren't these the steps you talked about?" Tidus looked at him while Anakin said "I mean, the one where it counts differently by going up and down."

"Um… well, actually" Tidus said "it's the stupidest thing that ever happened but…"

"What?"

"Well to tell you the truth, Waluigi is the one who counted them" Tidus said "He then says "Every time I count it's different, you know." Hahahaha". He laughed at that.

Anakin didn't find that funny. "So… he just counted WRONG?!" Tidus nodded and Anakin sighed miserably.

"Hey, don't worry" Tidus said "let's just find the other 6."

Anakin begins to search around and came down the alleyway to a dead end. Then all of a sudden, a ball came out.

"What the…?" Anakin said as he chases it. But then he saw another appeared behind him out of the wall and more came out. Anakin moved and dodged each balls and tapped on the wall with it. One last ball came out and it stopped. Tidus came in.

"Oh it's you, Anakin" Tidus said "were you throwing a ball?"

"No".

"Oh. That ball just flew out and it startled me" Tidus said "Hey. Maybe that explains one of the 7 wonders."

As Tidus and Anakin left, they didn't notice a dark portal appear on the wall and it disappeared. Anakin saw a tunnel and decided to enter. As he reached to the end, he saw a familiar red cap boy.

"Ness?" Anakin asked as he walked to him.

But then he saw that there are 3 Ness.

"What the…?"

As Ness charged in to attack, Anakin used his battling sword to knock them, but they broke into data and more appeared. Understanding this, Anakin fought off all of the Nesses and defeated the last one. All of a sudden, from the entrance from which Anakin came from, Ness appeared.

"Yes, what is it, Anakin?" Ness asked. He noticed Anakin's sword on the ground "Oh, do you need this, Anakin? Are you practicing in here or something?"

"Err… No. Ness, there were so… many of you in here just now" Anakin said.

"Huh? So many me? What are you're talking back?" asked Ness "Anyway, take your time, Anakin. I am scared of dark places, so see ya."

And Ness walks out and Tidus ran in.

"Hey, I hear some voices in here. So the mysterious voices was just Ness practicing" Tidus said.

"Listen to me, Tidus. There were a bunch of Ness clones here earlier" Anakin said.

"No way. There only just one Ness" said Tidus unaware that a mysterious grey thing was seen and crawls away. "Anyway, let's look for the rest."

They walked out of the tunnel and Anakin decided to take a rest, so he left Tidus and sat by a fountain. Suddenly, something weird happens. Anakin saw his reflection in the waterfall. And when he did, the reflection walks out and passes Anakin.

"What the…?" Anakin got up and looked at the other Anakin who went black and took out it's sword. Anakin got out his own sword and ran. The fake Anakin block his attack and tried to attack him himself but Anakin blocks his attack. Then Anakin pushes the fake beside and slashed him causing it to disappear and Anakin to fall down flat on his face.

"ANAKIN!" Tidus gasped. Anakin got up and dusted himself and looked at Tidus. "You're all right?"

"I am fine" Anakin said as he turned to the waterfall. Tidus did the same.

"Wow, now that is creepy" Tidus said "I thought I saw another person but it's just my reflection from the waterfall. I guess that explains one of the seven wonders. Let's go find the rest." Tidus said as he walks off.

"There was…another me?" Anakin asked as he looked at the waterfall again and walks off. Unaware that the shadow Anakin was seen at the waterfall and the disappeared.

Anakin decided to take a look at Destiny Hill and saw 5 dustbins and a bag on top He groaned.

"Stupid city people." He groaned "Doesn't everyone clean up their rubbish after themselves?"

He grabbed the bag, but then all a sudden, the bag begins hopping with Anakin holding for dear life.

"Whoa! Slow down there bag, slow down!" Anakin said.

He saw they were heading to a dustbin and he tries to stop it. Instead, they jumped over it. He had to jump each one until the bag calms down.

"That what I call a rough ride" Anakin said as he wobbled around for a bit and then shook his head and turned to the bag and opened it. "Yikes!" Anakin fell down to see an canine dog appeared from it. It was panting at him. Tidus came up the hill to see what is going on.

"Oh it's just a dog. Did you let it out of the bag, Anakin?" asked Tidus.

"I…guess…" Anakin said as the dog walks away.

"Well, that explains one of the wonders" Tidus said as the dog suddenly turned to a grey thing and crawled away, unknown to them.

Anakin sat on the grass and said "You know, that last wonder isn't that wonderful to me."

"I understand. Say no more" Tidus smiled as he sat down next to him. "But this next one will be worth it while. Wonder Number 6."

"e got a lead to the next wonder!" came a voice. Sora and Kairi ran up the hill to meet their friends.

"It's "the ghost ferry mystery"." Kairi said. Anakin and Sora looked at them in confusion.

"What's that?" they both asked.

"Oh come on guys. Everyone knows Wonder Number 6" Tidus said "It should be here any minute. Rumour has it, that there was a ferry that was empty and it runs on it own. No driver, no conductor, no passengers… NO RETURN!"

"Like Riku when he couldn't find his hair brush" Sora joked and then said "How come no one told me about that?"

"Sorry Sora. I forgot to tell you" Kairi said.

"So where would we see this ferry come?" asked Anakin.

"We could see it over from here" Kairi said.

They decided to wait for the ferry but it has been 5 hours. Now they were lying on the ground bored.

"You know…" Kairi said "we could go to the city next year."

"Yeah. We could get jobs for the next summer vacation" Sora said.

"What are you slackers doing here?" They all got up to see Wario looking down at them.

"What do you care, fatso?" Sora asked.

"I don't, spiky. Now tell me" Wario said.

"If you're wanting to know we were waiting for the ghost ferry" Tidus said.

Wario laughed and said "The Ghost Ferry?" and he laughed again, only to stop when Anakin stood up to him giving him an evil eye. "Why is it that every time I see your face it ticks me off?"

Anakin stopped glaring and replied "I don't know. Maybe it's destiny."

"Destiny huh?" Wario snorted and turns his back to him and said "Fine… let's be friends". This cause Sora to fall down. "I don't choose to follow destinies".

"When did you start cooperating people or anything?" Sora asked as he sat up.

Wario didn't reply but he pat his chest with his feet and turned around to walk away.

"Wario…" Kairi called.

"I know. See ya tomorrow" Wario said as he left. Anakin then heard a ferry whistle and turns around to see a purple and gold ferry decorated with a sun, moon and stars pattern.

"Look! It's really true!" Anakin called "And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" The other three just looked at him confusedly "Then it must be real. Come on!" And he raced out of the hill entrance. Sora, Kairi and Tidus ran to catch up. Once they reached to the port, the purple ferry is there. Anakin smiled in excitement.

"Let's go!" He said as he was about to run in but Sora grabbed his arm "What is it, Sora?"

"Urm… Anakin, you could get hurt" Sora said. "You can just go run into the sea…"

Anakin looked confused as he turned around to see the ship disappeared.

"Huh?"

Then the PA said "The train will be arriving very shortly".

Then the orange ferry appeared and some passengers got off including Waluigi and Pauline.

"Let's go back to the Island" Sora said.

"But there was a ship coming from the sea!" Anakin tried to persuade them "There was no driver right?"

"Let's go, Anakin" Tidus said as he got on.

"Right?!" Anakin asked Kairi, but she shook her head and got on. Sora groans and pushes Anakin on the boat. Once they returned to Destiny Island, Sora, Kairi and Tidus were very disappointed.

"Let's go home and do our papers" Sora said "Tidus, the headline would be "the wonders are just bogus. The end"."

"Right, Sora."

"But we can still make it sounds good" Kairi said "we could write about all the work we did."

"But what about the seventh one?" asked Anakin, determined "you know… the last one?"

"Who cares about the last one?" Sora said crossly.

"But I DO! C'mon, Tidus" Anakin pleaded to Tidus.

"Whatever" Sora snorted as he storms off.

"Sora!" Kairi calls after him and chases him. Tidus sighed at Anakin's determination.

"OK. It is at the haunted house in the woods" Tidus said.

"Right. See ya there!" And Anakin ran off. He ran into the forest and came outside the mansion gates. Tidus got up to him.

"Anakin, relax. We're gonna search the mansion tomorrow" Tidus said. "It said there is a most suspicious place."

"Right" Anakin said.

"Even Wario's gang are gonna help out" Tidus said.

Anakin turned to him. "Wario?"

"Yeah, Sora asked him to" Tidus said.

Anakin looked at the window of one of the mansion. He is then spots something familiar. A female bandicoot in a white dress. Anakin turned to Tidus.

"So who are we looking for?" asked Anakin.

"Well, they said there this girl at the 2nd floor window even though no one lived there for many years" Tidus said.

Anakin looked at the window again and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he found himself in a white room. There was a long white table and there are pictures on the wall. Anakin looked at one revealing a blonde hair bandicoot girl holding a wumpa fruit.

"That's Coco…" Anakin said.

"Anakin?" came a female voice.

"Rachel?" Anakin said. He looked another picture showing a blonde haired male bandicoot wearing a black coat alongside a red haired bandicoot boy with a black coat. "Is that… me? And Axel is here too".

"That's right. You two ARE the best of friends." Rachel said.

"Very funny" Anakin said.

"But don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Rachel asked.

"No one knows me better than I do" Anakin said.

"Of course" Rachel chuckled sarcastically.

"But I still don't know what was going on?" Anakin said "The strange things on the island…"

But then he looked at another picture revealing a bandicoot with blue pants and red hair alongside him was a black hedgehog and a red echidna. "You know these 3 right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do… The red one is Knuckles the Echidna, the black one is Shadow the Hedgehog and the orange one is Crash Bandicoot" Anakin said "They are the ones from my dreams."

"About 3 years ago" Rachel told him "some thing happened to Crash and his friends. I had to take apart the memories that chained together to Crash's heart. But now… I am putting them back exactly the way there were. It will take a long time, but Crash will be back to his own self again. The process is affecting you as well, Anakin."

"You mean the dreams?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. You and Crash are connected" Rachel said as Anakin looked a picture showing him and Crash "And in order to make Crash come completely whole again… he needs you, Anakin."

"Me? What for?" Anakin asked.

"You see… you are half of what Crash is" Rachel said "He needs you, Anakin."

Anakin then took a seat at the long white table and looked at Rachel who was sitting the opposite of him. "Rachel… who are you?"

"Me? Why I am a witch with a power over Crash's memories and those around him" Rachel said.

"A witch?"

"That what Diz called me" Rachel chuckled "But I can't remember why I got this power… I just had it. I'm not even sure that's a right way for me to do."

"I can't help you there" Anakin said. He looked at the picture showing him and Axel and he turned to Rachel again "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?"

"Well…" Rachel's face saddened and said "You were never supposed to exist, Anakin."

"What?" Anakin asked Rachel in horror "How could you say that… even if it was true?"

"I am sorry. I guess things are better left unsaid" Rachel said "I see you soon, OK, Anakin?"

Then there was a flash of light and Anakin was still staring as Tidus tried to shook him awake.

"Anakin? Anakin?" Tidus asked "Are you awake, Anakin?"

"Huh?" Anakin snapped out of his trance.

"Did you see her or something?"

"Yeah. Watch the window closely" Anakin said pointing to the window, but Rachel has disappeared through the curtains.

"Oh that's lame-o" Tidus said "That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised to see that this mansion already has curtains there."

"Yeah…" Anakin said, unsure on where Rachel went.

"Come on. Let's head back. Kairi and Sora were waiting for us" Tidus said as he and Anakin ran back. Rachel watched them leave through the curtains staring at Anakin.

When they returned to the beach, they just only found Kairi there.

"Hey guys, so how did it go?" asked Kairi.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind" Tidus said.

"I just figured that much" Kairi said "but the report is done."

"All right!" Tidus said as Anakin looked up in the air.

"So do you guys want to meet up with Sora?" Kairi said "He should be at the clock tower above the ferry station. It's a shame because we only got 2 days left."

"Huh?" asked Anakin.

Kairi put her hand on his shoulder "Summer vacation remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

They all walked to the clock tower above the ferry station finding Sora and Riku on top drinking orange juice. Sora saw the others reached to him.

"Hey you guys." Sora said "OK… tomorrow we search the town for something unusual."

"And next day we go to the fair" Riku said.

"That is the last day of vacation" Kairi said.

"Oh, don't say that!" Sora said to Kairi "you giving me quite an ulcer!"

"Not if you explode from drinking all that orange juice first" Tidus joked.

Riku looked at his drink in shock. Sora gave Tidus an evil eye before chasing Tidus around the tower. Kairi laughed but Anakin remained silent. Not meant to exist? Why does Crash needs him?

In a dim light room, Bowser, with his hood covering his head again, entered the room to see Diz sitting in front of a broken desk.

"Why did you show him the ferry?" asked Bowser.

"Because he missed his ferry to the city" Diz joked.

"Humph. That was almost kind of you" Bowser said.

"And what about you?" Diz said "Are the holes in your memories starting to fill in."

"Yes it is" Bowser said "The haze is clearing. I am now remembering all about Crash and the others."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had tied with Crash during his last adventure" Diz said "Very soon to them, he'll be a good friend who had gone away for 3 years. Especially those who were close to him."

Bowser sat in a opposite chair in front of him "Alright. I waited long enough and now I wanted to know. What is it that you are after?"

"The thing that I am after for is… revenge" Diz said.

"Revenge?" Bowser said clenching his fist "whatever for?"

"Sorry but now there is not much time to lose" Diz said "Right now, we must put in the finishing touches. Right now his restoration is at 97. First, we must dispose of Rachel. She did a splendid job with Crash, but now it's high-time that she has to disappear as well. Anakin isn't the only one who wasn't meant to exist. Take care of it Bowser."

Meanwhile on Wumpa Jungle, Coco was sleeping on the shore. Then she dreamt of someone. His voice ran to her. "Coco… I will come back soon." She woke up with a start.

"What?"

"What what?" said a yellow mouse pokemon as he ran up to her.

"Pikachu… I… I see his face… I hears his voice" Coco said "I think I remembered who the boy is used to be with me and Crunch all the time."

"I know…" Pikachu said "Me too. I think I know his name… Crash, is it?"

"Yes. It's Crash!" Coco said standing up. "Crash… I hope you be keeping your promise. I'll wait for you!"

To be continued…

A/N: OK. I added the Coco and Pikachu part, just so it means that the progess of Crash's awakening is working. Anyway, I'll update soon. See ya.


	4. Crash awakened

A/N: Finally. I had done this chapter and on my way to chapter 5. In this one, Anakin fights Axel again and Crash will finally awaken. No more spoilers. Anyway, sorry I been long, but I had other things on my mind. Like new stories, but my english teacher died. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 4: Crash awakened:

As Anakin went to sleep again, he dreamt of the last bit of memories of Crash's memories as he saw him and his friends outside the End of the Worlds.

"What? So this is what happened to the worlds taken over by the heartless?" asked Knuckles.

"Right. And those worlds would be restored when we defeat Bowser, right?" asked Crash. "I just thought of something. If we do defeat Bowser, and all these worlds will become restored and disconnected. What's gonna happen to this place? And to us as well?"

Then the next part of the memories of him fighting Specter and then shows him and his friends confronting Bowser.

"You see… I know everything around the worlds and everything there is. I am the master of knowledge. You see, all worlds begins in darkness. And it also ends. The heart is no different to the rest of them. As you can see, my dear bandicoot boy, darkness is the heart's true essence." Bowser said.

And we sees Crash becoming a Super Bandicoot.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Crash shouted "It's true that the heart may be weak and sometimes, it may even give in to the darkness. But I learn that deep down in the heart is a light that NEVER goes out!"

Then we sees him destroying Bowser's vessel and a defeated Bowser turned to Bandicoot Hearts.

"Bandicoot Hearts! F…Fill me, with the power of darkness!"

"You're wrong!" Crash said "I know now, without a doubt…" then he called to Bandicoot Hearts "BANDICOOT HEARTS IS LIGHT!"

Then Bandicoot Hearts destroyed Bowser and we see Sonic holding up the keyblade.

"OK, Crash. Let's close this door down for good."

And Crash, Shadow and Knuckles closed Bandicoot Hearts. Crash sees Crunch's face as he said to him "Take care of your sister OK?"

The next slide shows Crash running to Coco as they were about to be separated.

"Coco!" Crash called as he ran up to her.

"Crash?" Coco asked as he watched towards him. "Did you did it? Did you defeat him?" Then the sandy path got separated from the white path and Coco almost fell but Crash grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Coco. But it look like I won't be returning to you" Crash said.

"Don't leave me, Crash!" Coco cried tearfully.

"Don't cry, please. Remember what you've said before. I'll always with you too" Crash said "I will come back to the Wumpa Jungle after I rescue Crunch and I will come back to you. I promise!"

Crash and Coco were losing their grips on their hands.

"I know you will!" Coco called to him.

Then Crash let go and watches her leave. Then the next part shows him, Shadow and Knuckles walking down the valley.

"So now what do we do?" asked Shadow.

"What do you think? We have to find Crunch and King Sonic" Crash said.

"But where would we find that what there, door to the light?" asked Knuckles.

Then all a sudden Tails appeared.

"Tails?" Shadow asked.

"That's the king's seal!" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, have you seen Sonic?" asked Crash.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, follow me!" Tails said as he ran off. Shadow and Knuckles smiled at each other.

"Guys!" Crash said "Let's go!"

They all ran down the path following Tails. Then at night, Crash was all alone and he saw a black coated guy. He chased after him. Then he was outside a castle called Castle Oblivion. But then the screen frizzles out. Then we sees the two cloaked figures together at the dark beach.

"I see you had finally arrived, young one" he said to the younger one "I had been to seen him… he does look a lot like you though…"

"Who does?" asked the smaller one "And who are you?"

in an unknown city, it was raining hard. Suddenly, a black hooded figure walked through it. We can't see his face but he has a bandicoot snot. As he continued to walk, he was then confronted by a million of new heartless surrounding him. He was still smiling as he saw a muscle like bandicoot on top of the buildings with a blindfold over his eyes. The hooded figure grabbed something from his coat. A keyblade. And he grabbed another one. One is black and one is blue. He twirls them around and got into his fighting stance. The muscle bandicoot opened his arms wide, surrounding the hooded figure a heart like shape. Then the heartless attacked but the hooded figure wiped out some with the keyblade. Then he looked up to the muscle bandicoot and leapt up attacking the heartless. Then he leapt up and ran up the building the muscle bandicoot was on. He slashed the heartless all the way up and threw the black keyblade at the muscle bandicoot who caught it and fell down back to the earth passing the hooded person. The hooded person leapt down as well and the two clashed in a massive swordfight. Then all of a sudden, the hooded figure slashed the muscle bandicoot and he fell down. The muscle bandicoot was at the mercy and yells "Tell me. Why do you have the keyblade?"

"Shut up!" the hooded bandicoot said and strikes…

Anakin woke up and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at his hands and saw that he was wearing brown gloves. He was thrown back and he looked at his hands again showing his orange hands.

"Strange" Anakin said as he got out of bed. His legs then changed to a blue jeans one and brown shoes, and back into Anakin's own clothes again. He opened the window and rubbed his eyes and got dressed again and walked up to Sora, Kairi and Tidus who were talking.

"Man I could not sleep last night. Must be a bad case of nightmares" Anakin said. Then he saw that they were not paying attention. "Guys" Anakin asked as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder but just then his hand slid through him. "What?"

Just then, Sora, Kairi and Tidus walks out through Anakin. Anakin watches them leave.

"What is going on?" asked Anakin. He ran to the photos that was on a chair. It shows Sora, Kairi and Tidus… but no Anakin. He begins to panic. He ran out but then he was cut off by some grey things, some old and some new.

"Look what it comes to" said a voice. Anakin turned to the red haired bandicoot known as Axel who was behind him. "I had been given these icky instructions to destroy you… if you refused to come back to us."

"Axel…" Anakin said picking up a stick "but we… we were best friends weren't we?"

Axel scratches his head and said "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." but then he turned to him "Wait a minute! You do remember now?!"

"I guess that was right" Anakin said.

"Great! But just to make sure you do remember" Axel said "what is our boss name?"

"Err…" Anakin tried to remember but he didn't.

Axel said and said "I can't believe this…" Then he ordered the grey things to attack.

The stick then became a keyblade again. "Oh man!" Anakin said as he got ready for battle. After a short battle, Anakin wiped out the grey things and turned to Axel.

"Then you gave me no choice" Axel said as he got out his weapons and was about to attack when he froze.

"What the…?" Anakin froze and looks at him. Then a voice came into his head.

"Anakin, to the mansion!" Diz's voice rang out "The time has come!"

Anakin tried to stop this like before and he yells "SORA! TIDUS! KAIRI!"

"Forget it" Diz's voice said "It won't help you like last time. Come if you want to meet Crash."

Anakin gasped. He got Crash? He ran right into the forest. Axel, who was unfrozen, realised that he has gone. He sighed.

"The Anakin I know is long gone now" Axel said, and then he frowned "Fine. I see how it is."

Anakin reaches to the mansion and the gate was closed. Then the grey things came behind him.

"Oh come on… don't just call me and then lock me out…" Then he remembered. He has a vision of Crash pointing the keyblade at something. "Of course. Use the keyblade to get in." He stepped back and pointed his keyblade at the gates. A beam came out it into the lock. The gates opened at this on it's own. He quickly ran inside. The grey things tried to follow but then a dark portal appeared and Bowser appeared holding a wing-like sword. He then charged.

Anakin got into the mansion and saw it was dimly light and ran to the second floor and entered on one of the room. He was back in the white room where he and Rachel were once at. He goes up to looked at the picture and it shows him walking through a dark city. Then all of a sudden, Anakin groaned and clutches his head in pain.

He had a sudden flashback. He was in a dark city and it was raining. Anakin is seen wearing a black overcoat and he was walking through the buildings. Axel is still leaning on the building on the side of him, crossing his arms.

"So… you're mind is made up, huh?" Axel said as Anakin stops.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" Anakin asked "I am leaving to know more."

"WHAT?!" Axel snapped "You can't turn your back on the Organization!"

Anakin then stops having his flashback and looked around the room.

"Anakin…" Anakin turned around to see Rachel in her chair.

"Organization XIII" Anakin said "I heard they are a bad group."

Rachel replied "Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What are they're looking for?" Anakin asked.

"Bandicoot Hearts" Rachel said. Anakin chuckles for a bit. Rachel looks concerned "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just… I think… I've been running away from the question I really wanted to ask you" Anakin said as he leaned against the table "What's going to happen to me now? Tell me that. No one cares for me anymore so nothing matters anywhere."

"I care for you" Rachel said. "And to answer your question, you are…" but she didn't finish because she started to flickers.

"Rachel!" Anakin tried to save her but she disappeared into data and Anakin fell over the chair and tumbled down. Diz then appeared to him in a flash of data and looked at Anakin's fallen form.

"I am afraid there will be no knowledge that has the power to change your fate, young Anakin" Diz said.

Anakin saw him and got up "You… Even if it does, I still need to know. I have the right to know everything!"

"A Nobody has not have a right to know" Diz said "Nor it has a right to be."

"WHAT IS A NOBODY?!" Anakin shouted.

Bowser, still hooded appeared to them.

"Diz, we're running out of time. There are too many Nobodies!" Bowser said.

"Then we must take haste. Come to the lab, Anakin" Diz said "we shall talk then. Come, Rachel!"

Then Anakin gasped, under his cloak was Rachel. She tried to run to him but Diz grabbed her. Then Bowser calls upon a portal and Diz, dragging Rachel, moves towards him.

"Let me go, please! Anakin!" Rachel called to him "Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear, I can give you that! You will be whole again!"

"I'll … disappear?" Anakin asked.

"No more outbursts from you!" Diz said as he covered Rachel's mouth.

"Wait!" Anakin yells as he tries to save her but Bowser blocks his path. "Out of my way, pickpocket!"

"Sorry, but that won't do" Bowser said.

Rachel managed to get her mouth free from Diz and she yells to him, "Anakin, We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" She just said that as she and Diz entered the dark portal and disappeared.

"LET HER GO!" Anakin yells as the portal and Bowser disappears. "Rachel…" he said silently. He then decides to find Diz's library. Taking one of Rachel's drawings, he made his way to the library.

On the table was a little scribble. Anakin then drew an X on it. Then the table lit up and the rest of the floor of the library. Then it reveals a staircase to a secret room.

"Rachel… Crash… hold on!" Anakin said.

He ran down the stairs fighting the grey creatures and entered the room. He came to the same room where Diz was where he was at the multi screen computer. All at once, Anakin's head ached again.

He remembers there was a grey room where some black coated people were sitting on some white thrones. On the one that said XIII is Anakin. Each of the people from each of the Organization XIII were sitting. Then he remembers him running away from some grey things. And then he remembered him defeated the muscular bandicoot. Yes, it was HIM who was fighting him.

"Tell me. Why do you have the keyblade?"

"Shut up!" the hooded bandicoot said and strikes, but the muscular bandicoot quickly grabbed the keyblade and knocks Anakin away. He then walks towards Anakin. And the last thing, he was seen unconscious underneath an odd machine with Bowser and Diz looking down at him.

"Will it work?" asked Bowser.

"If we can maintain the simulated Destiny Island that he will stay in until Rachel finishes chaining together Crash's memories" Diz said.

"And what will happen to Anakin?" Bowser asked.

"He holds half of Crash's power within him" Diz said as he walked to his computer "I don't care what happened to him as in the end he has to give his power back to Crash. Until then, he needs to have another personality to throw off his persuaders."

"Poor kid" Bowser said he looked at him.

Diz punches some keys on his computer and said "Don't worry. It's the fate of a Nobody." And then a beam came down and teleported Anakin in data and disappeared. Anakin then remembered him meeting Sora, Kairi and Tidus for the first time.

Anakin stopped remembering and he got very ANGRY. He was so angry that he yells in anger and grabbed his keyblade.

"So he did THIS TO ME?!" He roared as he starts slashing violently to the computer and it's monitors. As he stopped as he was done, he was panting. He then noticed that the door has opened. Anakin entered and found out that he is in the basement hallway. But then he was cut off by some grey things. Anakin grabbed his keyblade and defeated them. Then Axel appeared, crossing his arms.

"Simply amazing, Anakin" Axel said.

"Axel…" Anakin said.

"So you do remember me this time" Axel said, but he got more angry "I'm SO FLATTERED!" His anger causes flames to surround them. Anakin looked around in shock.

"Axel, what are you're doing?!" Anakin asked.

"But you're too late!" Axel snarls. "Now I will destroy you!"

Anakin frowns and said "Fine!" Anakin then took out a black keyblade and the white keyblade out and twirls them together.

"Two?!" Axel snapped.

"If you won't stop this, then I'LL WILL!" Anakin said.

Axel smiled nastily at him. "Well, come on then. I'll make it stop." he said as he threw his charkas at Anakin. But Anakin dodged them and he and Axel flew up and clashed their weapons. Suddenly, Axel caused the floor to change like an lava ground like the volcano. Anakin looked down in shock. Axel then disappeared into the hell fire and appeared behind Anakin and slashed him. Anakin was thrown back but landed on his feet as he saw Axel disappeared again. He saw him coming towards him this time and threw him and follows after him as he starts to attack him. Axel then got hit and fell onto his back. Anakin stabbed him in the stomach and the floor changes back to it's original floor. Axel got up and powered up his weapons causing them to go on fire and he threw them at Anakin. Axel disappeared behind the flames again and appeared as he slashed Anakin's arm, but Anakin countered it with a slash on his chest. Axel flew up in the air and Anakin leapt up and slashed him. Axel got up and changed the floor again and pushes Anakin towards the ground. Anakin saw that he was about to fall on the hot ground but then he leapt back and teleported behind Axel and hit him the ground again, changing the floor again. Axel got back up and looked up to see Anakin gone. Anakin was below him and he slashed him in the chest. Axel groaned and fell to one knee. His weapons disappear and so did the hellfire.

"Look like I win" Anakin said. He looked at Axel in pity. He remembered his last words to him when he left the dark city.

"If you get onto their bad side, they will destroy you" Axel said.

"Oh lighten down. No one would miss me" Anakin said as he walks away.

"That's not true… I would…" Axel said sadly.

Back to reality, Axel then begins to disappear. Anakin looked at him.

"Hey, Axel. That was fun" Anakin smiled.

"You know what? Me too" Axel said "Let's meet again in the next life, Anakin."

"Yeah… me too…" Anakin said.

Axel chuckled lightly "No silly. Just because you have a next life…"

But he disappeared. Anakin watches as his best friend disappears. He walks up to where he is and sighed. "I see you later… OK?" And he saw another door and walked through. He saw that he was walking through a corridor which has large capsules, hanging on the walls and up the ceiling. He sees two people in there. He gasped.

"Shadow… and… Knuckles…" he gasped.

He was looking at Shadow and Knuckles in the real life. He then entered the next door. The room was white with one huge capsule sealing up. And right in front of him was Diz.

"At last… the keyblade's chosen one has arrived" Diz said.

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you're talking to?" Anakin asked crossly "Me? Or Crash?"

"Why, to half of Crash, of course" Diz said "While you resides in the realm of darkness while he resides in light. I need someone who can move into the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why are you asking me? What or who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Me? Who am I? Why, I am the servant of the world" Diz said and then he laughs "and if I am a servant, then you should consider to be a tool, at best."

"Was… was that suppose to be a joke?" Anakin asked angrily as he took out the keyblade "CAUSE I AM NOT LAUGHING!" He ran at him and tried to slash him but suddenly, the keyblade went through Diz and Anakin was on the other side. Anakin was in shock as he stands up straight.

"My apologies, Anakin" Diz said "This is only a data-based projection. Come and attack me if you dare."

Anakin turns in anger and yells. He tried attacking him again but it keeps going through. Then Diz disappears and Anakin was completely out of breath. Then Diz appeared behind him.

"Come, over here" Diz taunted.

Anakin turned around in anger.

"I hate you so much!" Anakin snarled "You took away Rachel for no reason and now you're trying to make me turn against Axel!"

"Then I suggest you should share some of your hatred with Crash" Diz said "You see, he was far too nice for his own good."

"NO! My heart belongs to me!" Anakin said as he tried to attack him again but Diz disappears and Anakin bumped into the capsule. The capsule suddenly came to life. Anakin stepped back to see who he has to fight next. Then he stopped glaring and looked concerned.

"Crash…" Anakin said.

Inside was Crash Bandicoot himself, floating and sleeping. His hair has gotten longer as his hair goes down his sort-of-neck and his fringe was covering was almost covering his eyes and covered around his ears. His trousers had gotten quite short as he got taller as it reached to his knees. His fur was more ruffled on his arm and cheeks. Anakin stood up and looked at Crash.

"I finally get to meet you, huh Crash." Anakin said "And you're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is… over."

He then begins walking towards Crash.

Meanwhile, the same purple and gold ferry came into shore on Destiny Island harbour and a black coated figure came out. He has black fins coming form the back of his head and he looked around.

Anakin was last seen in a black background. He turned around to us and said "Crash…" before he disappeared in a white light.

"Huh?" Crash said in his thought, his voice now deepen "who's there?"

"Crash?" the voice of Shadow called.

"Crash? Wake up" Knuckles' voice called.

Outside the huge capsule in the white room, Shadow and Knuckles looked quite worried. And then they turned around as the capsule opened up revealing Crash awake. He yawned and stretched. Shadow and Knuckles couldn't help as they noticed how tall Crash is because his trousers have got a lot smaller. Crash noticed most of his hair was covering his eyes. He pushed them aside and stuffed them by his ears leaving some hanging. He saw Shadow and Knuckles, smiled, leapt out of the capsule and hugged them both.

"Shadow! Knuckles!" Crash said happily.

Then they held there hands and danced around the room happily. Then Pipotchi, their guide, woke up and yawned.

"Pipo, pipo" it said.

"What? That was some nap?" asked Crash "Wait, so we were asleep?"

Pipotchi nodded and said something in his own language.

"He said 'I think we must have or we wouldn't be so drowsy'. But when did we went to sleep?" Knuckles asked.

They all got down into thinking.

"Let me see if I get this straight" Crash said as he crosses his arms "We defeated Bowser…"

"Yeah" Shadow said.

"…and we restored peaces to the worlds… found Coco…" Crash said. And then he remembered "Oh yeah. And then we left to look for Crunch and the king. I think that's right so far."

"I see… and then what happened?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles looked into Pipotchi's journal and said "Well, it said here… "Thank Rachel". Who's Rachel?"

"I don't know" Shadow said "Some journal huh?"

"Let's take a look outside" Crash said as Pipotchi got back into Knuckle's hair. "Maybe we learn more."

As Shadow and Knuckles left, Crash check into his pocket and found some unusual items. A championship belt, some potions and some money.

"Funny… where did this come from?" Crash asked as he pocketed them "Oh, well. I bet I can keep them for a while." He then looked up and ran out of the mansion. A new adventure is starting for Crash Bandicoot and his friends. One question remains… what happened to Anakin?

To be continued…

A/N: Right. Crash is back and he will meet Sora and the others. Anyway, I just got some ideas. Thanks to you guys who helped me with some forums. Anyway, see ya later.


	5. Start of a new adventure

A/N: Opps. I did update this chapter but I forgot to say this. If you already knew, the Crash characters will be designed in their Crash of the Titans forms (Crash of the Titans is the new Crash game which is coming out soon as well as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Anyway, Crash will be marked with his markings on his arms again and got rid of his gloves, but he's not the only one. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 5: Start of a new adventure:

"How on earth did we get in a mansion?" Knuckles asked as they came out from the mansion.

"I don't know" Shadow said as they kept walking "but we can't go back in there. Otherwise we might fall asleep again."

When they reached to the island, Crash stopped and crosses his arms. Shadow and Knuckles turned to him.

"You know something? I think I've been to this island before" Crash said.

"Really? What is it called?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know. I think it's Destiny Island or something" Crash said.

"Really?" asked Knuckles.

"Nah. Guess I must have imagined it" Crash said as they walked forward. Suddenly, they saw 3 kids sitting in a corner. One has brown-blonde-ish spiky hair and wore black clothes, a blonde hair boy who wore a yellow jacket, showing his chest and blue shorts and a red haired girl with a pink dress. They looked up to see Crash and the others approached them.

"Hey, who are you two and what do you want?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Err… nothing. Just checking around here and just wondering what is over here" Crash said, trying to not get in a fight.

"Well now you know" the brown haired boy said "This is our spot. We always hang around here."

"Err…" the blonde haired boy walks up to Crash, trying to remember him from somewhere.

"What?" asked Crash.

Giving up, the boy smiled "Oh no really. You're new around here and you seemed nice. I'm Tidus."

The brown haired boy walked up to Tidus and turned to Crash and the others "Name's Sora. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." And he left.

The red haired girl walked over to them friendly "My name's Kairi. Hey have you finished up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worse, huh?"

"Homework?" Crash asked as he looked at Shadow and Knuckles.

"So what are you're names?" Tidus asked.

"Oh sorry" Knuckles said "My name is Knuckles the Echidna. This…" he introduced Crash "is Crash Bandicoot. And this…" he introduced Shadow "is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hi there" Crash said.

"Yo" Shadow said.

"Crash… Shadow… and Knuckles?" Kairi said "Oh yeah. We met someone who is looking for you."

"Who?"

"He didn't tell us his name cause he's in a hurry" Tidus said "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, and he has these big fins."

Crash and the others thought for a while, before knowing someone who could have fins.

"The King!" Shadow said.

"Where did he go to?" Crash asked.

"To the ferry station I think" Tidus said.

"The ferry station. Thanks" Crash said.

"You're welcome. Now we got to get on to our assignment" Kairi said as she ran out.

"See ya" Tidus said as he ran after her.

Crash smiled as did Shadow and Knuckles. "All right!" Knuckles cheered "The King's looking for us."

"Yeah! Let's go to the station!" Crash said.

But they only made it half way to the station where 3 mean people stopped before them. We all know they are Wario, Waluigi and Pauline but Crash did not know them.

"Hey you three. Where did you come from?" Wario said.

"Uhh…"

"Are you here to pick a fight with me, Wario?"

"Fight? No. We're not here for a fight" Crash said.

"Yeah, you idiot" Shadow said.

"Shadow…" Knuckles hissed.

"Alright smartalerks" Wario said "Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Come on!" And with that, Wario and his groups goes into their fighting stance.

"Man, what a jerk" Crash snarls as he and Shadow also got into their stance.

"Wait one moment" said a voice. Then the producer of the tournament appeared "If you're going to fight, why not make it a proper Struggle match?"

"What?" Wario asked.

"You see, Wario" the producer said "I'm your biggest fan."

"Wh-What do you want?" Wario snapped.

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!"

Wario snarled and said "Fine!" He then turned to Crash "Don't you dare chicken out. Got it?!" And he stormed off.

"Man!" Crash said "What a big jerk. And why he look like a fat evil looking Mario?"

"Don't know" Shadow said "but we gotta hurry and find the king."

"And what's your name?" the producer asked Crash.

"Erm… Crash" Crash said "but we gotta go."

"OK, Crash. If you want to have a match, you just say the word".

They nodded and quickly ran off to the station. But as they got there, the grey things that Anakin encountered found them.

"What? What those things?" Shadow asked.

"Are they're heartless?" asked Knuckles.

"No, but we gotta defend ourselves" Crash said.

They all attacked the grey things, but the more they destroyed, the more they came. Finally, they were overwhelmed and exhausted and fell down. But unknown to them, someone came up on the roof. As the grey thing charged at a defenceless Crash who could only hold his own keyblade up, the coated figure swooped down ad wiped out the grey things with his own keyblade. Crash looked up to see a gold and silver keyblade. He gasped. Shadow and Knuckles saw in shock, knocked Crash over to get a closer look.

"Your majesty?" asked Shadow.

"Shh" Sonic whispered. Finally, Crash pushed Shadow and Knuckles off him and stood up. "I said "shh". Anyway, you gotta board the ferry and leave the island. The ferry knows the way. Here, take this pouch with you."

Crash took the pouch and looked at him. Knuckles and Shadow then noticed Sonic leaving.

"Wait! Your majesty!" Knuckles called but he was long gone.

"The King? Was that… really him?" Crash asked.

"It must be!" Shadow said "I just know it."

"Now we know he is OK" Knuckles said.

"Hey, wait a second" Crash said remembering Sonic in the realm of darkness "The king was locked in the realm of darkness the last time we saw him, right?"

"Uh-huh" Knuckles agreed.

"But, we just saw him" Crash said.

"Yep" Shadow said.

"Then if the King is here…" he then smiled "that means Crunch must have come back too."

"He's gotta be!" Shadow said.

"Well" Crash said "I am going to look for Crunch. Then he and I can go back to the Wumpa Jungle. Coco, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Samus must be waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?"

Shadow and Knuckles frown as they were confused. "Man, Crash. Do you really have to ask?"

Then all of a sudden, Crash begins laughing.

"Hey, what is so funny, Crash?" Shadow snapped.

"Remember you told me at Terserve Town?" Crash laughed "No frowning? No sad faces?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Your faces are so funny" Crash laughed.

Shadow and Knuckles looked each other, ad they get what Crash was saying, and they laughed along with Crash.

"So what do you say guys?" Crash said "Let's stick together for one more journey for the last time". Shadow and Knuckles nodded. Crash put his hands behind his head and said "To… where again?"

Shadow and Knuckles falls down as Crash couldn't help but chuckle showing a Goku grin.

"Sonic said we have to board the boat" Knuckles said as they got up.

"Oh yeah" Crash chuckles as Shadow sighed "C'mon."

As they entered the ferry station, they hear some familiar voices.

"Wait up a minute!" Sora called as he, Kairi and Tidus caught up. "Hey, Crash…"

"Yes? What is it?" asked Crash.

"Nothing much but…" Sora began but Tidus interrupted.

"We decided to come to see you off" Tidus said "it just seemed like something we should do."

"Oh… really?" Crash said, surprised "Thanks."

Then they heard some ringing.

"You should hurry and get your tickets" Kairi said.

"Oh… right" Crash ran up to the ticket booth. He took the money pouch and then Kairi gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

Kairi showed them their pouch.

"Hey, they're the same" Knuckles said.

"That's right" Kairi said.

Crash shrugs and turned to the counter "Three tickets please." He took them and turned to them and said "I somehow got the feeling like we won't be seeing this place again."

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I just do…" Crash said.

"You're thinking too much" Knuckles said "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah… you might be right, Knuckles" Crash smiled. Then they walked to one of the ferries which is the purple and the gold one.

"Wow. This one look nice" Knuckles said.

"Well then… let's go" Crash said. As Shadow and Knuckles got on the ferry, Crash turned to Sora and the others "Thanks for all you help. See ya."

"Hey, Crash" Sora said rubbing his chin "Are you sure we haven't met before? Just wondering."

Crash thought of something and then said "Positive. I think I do. Why?"

Sora smiled and said "I don't know. Maybe it was me."

Crash smiled and all a sudden a tear came down his eye. Sora, Kairi and Tidus notices it and so did Crash. "Huh?" and he wiped it away.

"Are you OK? Why are you crying?" asked Kairi.

"Y-yeah I am fine" Crash said "I had NO idea how did that came from?"

"Well pull yourself together" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. See ya" Crash said as he got on the ferry and the ferry sailed off. Tidus turned to Sora and Kairi, as they smiled and walks away.

Inside the ferry, Shadow was looking at the window and Knuckles was asleep. Crash, however, was looking at the money pouch. Suddenly, a blue crystal ball came out of it. Crash looked at it curiously and held it in the light. Then he sudden became unhappy.

"You know something" Crash said causing Shadow to sit back down and Knuckles to wake up "I am feeling… sad all of a sudden."

"Don't feel sad, Crash. We'll come back anytime" Shadow said.

"That's right. We could visit Sora and the others anytime" Knuckles smiled. He looked out of the window. "Hey, is it me, or are we heading to that portal there?"

Crash and Shadow ran to the window. There was a golden portal in front of them and they entered it in. They emerged to the other side of a small island with a huge tower decorated with suns, moon and stars like the train. As the ferry stopped by shore, Shadow and Knuckles got off first.

"Where are we?" asked Shadow as they looked around.

Crash got off and turned to look at the ferry. The ferry then turned to a flash of light and disappeared.

Crash chuckles nervously "There goes our ride."

They walked to the front door to see two man. One has a belly like a huge egg and wore red trenchant and black pants. Next to him was a short man with a huge yellow head and has curly hair on the back of his head and sticking out, but he was bald expect for some little hair on the forehead. He wore a white lab coat, black gloves and boots.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Shadow.

The man in the red coat laughed "Oh we had just send our lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he is the ultimate warrior, which makes him a perfect bodyguard for us. See it doesn't matter how tough he is, once he turned into a heartless, he'll do exactly as we say."

"A HEARTLESS?!" Shadow gasped as did Crash and Knuckles. In their last adventures, Crash and the others have a hard time to fight the heartless.

"That's right. They're those things that come out of the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, our dear friend Sephiroth is going to conquer everything! And since we got me a debt to pay, we going 'round to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for him."

"Why are you talking to those pipsqueaks?" the smaller man snapped "Go away, you kids. Scram. We're behind schedule as it is now!"

"You two have to find something nicer to do." Knuckles advised.

The red clothed man turned around to face them revealing his face. He wore black sunglasses and has a huge orange moustache. "Oh says who…?" When he saw Shadow and Knuckles and gasped "AAAAHHHH! YOU!"

Shadow and Knuckles gasped in horror and then snarled and shouted "DR. EGGMAN!"

"What are you two doing here, Shadow and Knuckles?!" Eggman snapped.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Shadow snarled.

"Wait. You know him?" Crash asked them.

"We sure do" Knuckles said "Dr. Eggman is our arch enemy from our world. He wants to conquer them. His majesty have defeated him countless times and sealed him away in another dimension along time ago. I wonder how he escape?"

Eggman laughed and said "You want to know eh? Well, Sephiroth going to burst me out, that's what?"

"Eggman!" The smaller man said turning around. His face has a black beard and has a capital N on his head. "This is no time…" but then he saw Crash "WHA… AAAHH… CRASH BANDICOOT!" He shouted.

Crash gasped and frowned in anger "DR. NEO CORTEX!!!"

"What ARE you doing here?!" Cortex snarled.

"I should be asking YOU the same question!" Crash snarled.

"So, you know this guy?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Like Eggman in your world, Cortex is my enemy in my world!" Crash snarls "I defeated him countless times. Why are you here? Why aren't you back at my world?"

"Well, if you want to know" Cortex smiled evilly "Sephiroth rescued me before Wumpa Jungle was destroyed 3 years ago."

"3 years?! We been a sleep for 3 years?!"

"Whatever. And now, your world, no, all the worlds will belong to us, because Sephiroth is going to help me and Eggman conquer them!" Cortex said.

Crash smiled and said "Oh… Sephiroth…" he remembered he and his friends had defeated Sephiroth alongside Cloud Strife. He, Shadow and Knuckles laughed.

"What are you three laughing at?" Eggman said "why, Sephiroth's sword skills are so great, he'll chop you…"

"He's toasted!" Crash laughed.

"WHAT?!" Eggman and Cortex gasped.

"We already defeated Sephiroth 3 years ago!" Crash said.

"So sorry but Sephiroth can't help you now" Knuckles said.

"Sephiroth… defeated…" Eggman gasped "What do you mean?"

Cortex knew the answer "YOU! So you're responsible for Sephiroth's disappearance for 3 years, Crash Bandicoot! You did it!"

"Well… we mighta had something to do with it" Crash smiled as he put his hands behind his head "So much for your plan to conquer the worlds now."

"WHY YOU!" Eggman snarls as he call upon his heartless "Heartless, get them!"

"Such like old times" Crash smiled as he took out his keyblade and he and his friends wiped out the heartless at once.

"Why you meddling bandicoot!" Cortex snapped "Just wait. No-one and I MEAN NO-ONE messes with the mighty Cortex and Eggman!"

"So "Mighty Cortex and Eggman"," Crash said "Who lives in this old castle anyway?"

"Oh you don't know, eh?" Eggman said "well, Silver the Hedgehog is in there, that's who? By now he should be turned into a heartless now…"

"Silver LIVES here?!" Shadow gasped as he ran to the door in excitement and entered.

"Who?" asked Crash.

"Silver the Hedgehog is a powerful fighter. Plus, he is also Sonic's teacher" Knuckles said.

"Wow. Sounds powerful. Let's meet him" Crash and Knuckles ran up to join Shadow.

Cortex noticed what Eggman did and turned to him. "EGGMAN, YOU BUFFOON! THEY SPOIL EVERYTHING!"

Eggman then stomped around furiously.

"Eggman and Cortex was late for the party" Shadow said as he and the others had just defeated the heartless on the 2nd floor. "We already defeated Sephiroth."

"Yeah and how long is the tower?" asked Crash as they ran up the steps.

When they reached the 3rd floor, they met more shadow heartless and a solider heartless.

"Well, it's been a while since I fought YOU guys" Crash smiled.

After defeating them, Shadow groaned. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless. Man it never get old doesn't it?"

"Well, it's a good thing we were on the job then" Knuckles said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Crash asked, worried about his friends.

"Well, we once know when we meet Silver" Knuckles said as he and Shadow went on ahead. Crash followed up the last set of stairs to see Shadow and Knuckles bowing to a silver Shadow-Sonic like hedgehog sitting on a throne by his desk.

"It's a long time since we saw you, Silver" Knuckles said.

"Hey there" Crash said causing Shadow and Knuckles to gasp.

"Crash! Just because you're the keyblade master, show some…" Shadow snarled.

"Shadow! Calm down!" Silver said "It's fine." He turned to Crash "So, you're Crash Bandicoot. Now then, have you seen the king yet?"

"Yes we did, but we didn't have a chance to talk to him" Knuckles said.

"Yes. The king is rather busy at late" Silver said "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"What? Another journey?" asked Crash "But I was hoping to find Crunch so we could go back to my island."

"Yes, yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Crash, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the island... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the island will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Crash." Silver said.

"I'm… the key?" Crash asked as he looked at the keyblade.

"Yes. Chosen wielder of the keyblade! You are the one who will open the door to the light" Silver said as he got up and walked to a book shelf. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded. Silver returns and put a book on the table in front of Crash.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. You must study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront" Silver said as he sat down.

Crash decided to read the book. "Let's see… _"The Beginning… __E__ach journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within. __Interlude… A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between";. What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young bandicoot boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end. And the future story… Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing wa_ves _of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin"_ But wait a sec…" Crash said as he finished reading "How come the heartless are still running about lately?"

"Of course." Silver said "Your past adventure did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are

darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them. So no matter how may times you kill, the more they come."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles bowed their heads in shame. Knuckles then thought of something. "So let me get this straight. If everyone's hearts are filled with light, then that would get rid of the heartless."

Crash and Shadow nodded excitedly. Silver just nods.

"True, true. But the Heartless are just NOT only the enemies you be facing" Silver said making them turn around in shock. "Now, it's time to show you the enemies you will encounter. First off is the common foes, the Heartless."

Then a hologram of Shadow appear causing Shadow to gasp. Then his hologram became a heartless.

"WHAT?!" Shadow gasped.

"If one heart such as yours, Shadow, gave in to the darkness, they too can turn into a heartless" Silver said "The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down!" Crash and Knuckles nodded as Shadow groaned "Now then…" a hologram of the same grey thing appeared beside the heartless.

"HEY! It's those things that attack us" Knuckles said.

"They are called Nobodies" Silver said "if someone with a strong heart and will---be they evil or good---becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind called Nobodies begins to act with a will of its own." Then the heartless hologram disappeared showing the Nobody "As you can see, an empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence---for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse---they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived."

"Nobodies… so that's what they are… and they don't exist" Crash said as two more nobodies appeared.

"Now, the foes before you are common known as Nobodies called Dusks. But there are others---some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. So be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you any harm." The holograms disappeared "But they are still empty shells, hoping to return to the darkness… however…" the hologram shows the black hooded people.

"They…" Crash began.

"The beings you see before you now are totally different. They had formed together to form a evil group called Organization XIII. They command the lower Nobodies" Silver said.

Crash remained silent and said "Organization XIII." Shadow and Knuckles looked at them.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. We don't know what they're planning. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's travelling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII" Silver said as the cloaked figures disappeared "but they are a few of them now, cause you managed to defeat some of them."

"Did we? Since when?" asked Crash.

"When you lost your memories, you fought some members and defeated them. Some of the other members are still out there" Silver said.

"I don't know what you mean, but we have to find the king first" Crash said.

"Yeah… but where can he be?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we won't find out the answer by just sitting here" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Crunch is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Bowser" Crash said. They nodded. "We got to get going."

"Wait!" Silver said "before you go, I suggest you to get some new clothes. They were too short for you. And a good haircut cause it was far too long."

Crash blushed as he looked at his trousers and noticed that some of his hair fell and pushed it back. Silver pointed to the door.

"In there you meet some nice people. If you ask them, they may give you some new clothes and some new powers" Silver said.

"You know you're growing up fast, Crash" Knuckles said.

"Um… I guess" Crash chuckles nervously and looked at his clothes. They entered the door and saw 3 fairies. One has a white top, blue shorts and a clove down one of her leg. She has brown hair. One wore black clothing, a top and shorts and has grey hair and the last one has a yellow bra-like top and brown shorts and has yellow messy hair.

"Me, you guys, The King and Crunch" Crash said "I don't care who or what these Organization is or what they are scheming, but with the five of us… err… six of us…"

"Six?"

"I know that Coco will be counting on us" Crash said "But there is nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Right!" Shadow and Knuckles said.

The brown haired girl saw them. "Rikku, Paine. Look" she said "it's Crash, Shadow and Knuckles."

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Rikku.

"I could do with some new clothes and I heard you can give me more power" Crash said.

"Sure come this way" Paine said as she dragged Crash forward and she flew to the brown hair. "So, who goes first, Yuna?"

Before Yuna could answer, Rikku send some magic at Crash causing his trousers to turn green. Paine glared at her.

"That won't do" Paine said and she used her magic to turn Crash's trousers black.

"No, that won't do" Yuna said as she used her magic to turn Crash's trousers red. They kept fighting on which colour unaware of a crow watching them and leaves.

Crash groaned and burst out "Can't you girls chose which one?"

The fairies was shocked at this. Yuna nodded.

"Of course. All right, girls, all together now and no fighting" Yuna said.

They waved their hands together and sat their magic at once. At once, Crash was hit by the magic and a huge light appeared. When it died down, Crash was seen wearing blue baggy zip-up trousers and red sneakers. He wore a black jacket still showing his chest. His hair has been shorted, but it still long. Some of Crash's fringe was covering his forehead, not his eyes. The back of his hair was tied in a ponytail. Crash looked at his clothes in surprised.

"Wow. He looks so dazzling" Rikku said.

"Such style" Paine said.

"Yes, he does look nice" Yuna said. "Now for your powers. Crash, I want you and your friends to take off your gloves."

"Take off our gloves?" Crash asked. "Erm… OK. Shadow, Knuckles, you have to remove your gloves too."

"Ok…" Shadow and Knuckles said as they took off their white gloves and threw them away revealing Knuckle's red hands and Shadow's black hands. Crash took off his brown gloves and put them in his pocket revealing his orange hands.

"Good. Now hold them out, upside" Yuna said. They did so and Yuna shot a red ball at Crash's hands. As soon as she did that, Crash has got black markings on his arms. (Like the ones he has for Crash of the Titans) and Paine and Rikku shot some balls at Shadow and Knuckles' hands, giving them the same markings. (Shadow has white markings while Knuckles also have black).

"Hey, what's with the markings on our arms?" Knuckles asked as he looked at them.

"I remember those markings" Crash said "these are the same ones I used to stop Cortex by using the Titans."

"That's right" Yuna said "but those are not any ordinary markings. They will give you special powers." She then used her magic to make a orb "Take the orb, Crash."

Crash touched the red orb. All of a sudden, his markings on his arms glowed red and Crash was lifted in the air and he glowed. Knuckles and Shadow watched on in surprise as Crash landed on his feet again. His trousers turned red and so did his jacket. Crash noticed something that he was holding 2 things… his original keyblade and…

"Whoa!" Crash saw that he was holding ANOTHER keyblade.

"Wow…" Shadow said.

"Two Keyblades" Knuckles said.

"Remember this" Paine said "You journey will be twice as difficult then your last one."

Crash sighed in defeat.

"But your markings can give you other special powers" Rikku said "but you have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

Crash took a look at his two keyblade and nodded "OK. I'll do the best I can." And his clothes changed back to his original colouring and he only had one keyblade.

"That was just a demonstration" Yuna said "when you do it for real, Knuckles have to become part of your power." Crash looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at the markings on his naked hands and he looked at Knuckles and nodded. Crash turned around to nod as well. "Good. By the way, Silver has something else for you."

"Oh boy" Shadow said.

"Thank you ladies" Crash bowed and they walked back to Silver who is by the window.

"Ah, now that's better" Silver said looking at Crash's clothes "and I believe this is yours."

All a sudden, the gummi ship came flying through the window.

"The gummi ship!" Shadow said as they ran up to look at it. "How did you get it from the World that Never was?"

"After you left, I managed to get it back here" Silver said "Now you can go to other worlds with it."

"Great!" Crash said as he turned to the others "Let's go." They stand up straight to Silver.

"Now wait a moment." Silver said making them relax "Because of your previous adventure, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"Oh yeah. So how to we get around them?" asked Shadow.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts" Silver said.

"So our hearts are connected" Crash asked.

"That is correct."

"Got it"

"But I must warn you" Silver said "As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"That is not fair!" Shadow said.

"Now, then. That is all the information I have to give you" Silver said "Go forth, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Ok, let's go and save the worlds" Crash said "before Eggman and Cortex conquer them."

The 3 friends nodded and then stood straight in front of Silver.

"Thank for everything Silver" Shadow said.

They salute him and they ran back to their ship and ran up the corridor. Silver smiled as they watched them leave. Suddenly, Yuna, Rikku and Paine ran in.

"What is it?" asked Silver.

"A raven came in with a black robe and it's taking form" Paine said. "And what worse, his memories are returning to him."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth is back!" Yuna cried.

"What?!" Silver gasped. He turned to the window as he watches Crash and the others leave. "Be careful, Crash. Sephiroth has returned and he must be coming for you."

In the room where Yuna and the others are, a long haired silver man stood up. He wore a black trench coat and holds a long sword. He looked at his gloved hands with his green eyes. He was of course, Sephiroth. He then saw Shadow and Knuckles' gloves and picked them up.

"These… gloves… of course… that echidna and hedgehog who was with that bandicoot" Sephiroth said. He then remembered "That Bandicoot! He defeated me! He think he had seen the last of me! I had returned! I WILL BE COMING AFTER YOU, CRASH BANDICOOT! SEPHIROTH HAS RETURNED!" He laughed evilly and disappears.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, I HAD to use Silver as Yen Sid and Yuna, Rikku and Paine as the Fairies, so don't blame me. But uh oh... look who returned. Anyway, see ya later.


	6. Return to Nintendo Bastion

A/N: Sorry that kept so long, I had another idea for another Digimon fan fic. I just do this one before I have a little break before doing the next chapter. Anyway, fans of Nintendo, this next chapter will feature Mario and the gang again. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review. I don't get them alot.

Chapter 6: Return to Nintendo Bastion:

"It's been a while since we been space hopping" Crash said as he took the pilot seat. "Thanks for letting me drive, Shadow."

"Hey, you're old enough now. You're not a kid anymore. You're about 18 or something…" Shadow said.

"Let's take a look at the navi-com" Knuckles said. "We only go to one world."

"One world?" Crash asked.

"That's not good." Shadow said.

"Wait. I think it's a world we know" Knuckles said as Crash drives towards it.

Meanwhile, in the dark castle in the dark regions of an familiar place, Dr. Cortex and Dr. Eggman entered.

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth? Are you home?" asked Eggman.

"Maybe they did finish him off" Cortex said. They are unaware of the crow that was coming towards it, "And this castle isn't what it used to be. No shine, no nothing."

"So now what's gonna happen to our plan?" Eggman asked. Then he saw a crow on the ledge, causing Eggman to jump and Cortex to turn around.

Meanwhile, in a busy town, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles came upon the outskirts and looked at a familiar castle overlooking.

"I don't believe it." Crash said "It's Nintendo Bastion!"

"Wow. Nintendo Bastion looks different that it was last time" Knuckles said.

Crash remembered Nintendo Bastion. They first came and joined forces with Cloud Strife to defeat Sephiroth and stop Crunch who was alongside him. After they defeated Sephiroth, Crash rescued Coco and fought Crunch who was processed by Bowser. Crash gave his life to save Coco and came back. Afterwards, their friends, Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal took back Nintendo Bastion and now trying to rebuild it. Unaware of them, that Zelda and Krystal were reunited with their loved ones, Link and Fox, who Crash and the others met at the Land of Fire Tournament.

Shadow turned to them and said "I wonder how Mario and the others are doing?"

"Let's go visit them" Crash said "It's been 3 years since I met Mario and the others."

Knuckles saw some Solider Heartless on the roof and saw them disappear. "Uh oh."

Crash and Shadow looked at him.

"It look like we got some fighting to do" Knuckles said. "The Heartless are here."

Crash nodded and they ran down the steps to see an familiar red hair swordsmen with blue clothing.

"Roy!" Crash said. Roy turned around and smiled.

"Crash! Shadow! Knuckles! It's been a while" Roy said.

"So how's you doing these years?" Shadow said.

"Fine" Roy said "I trying to do a good sale today. I am trying to sale some orange juice, but it's not ready yet. I call you when they're ready. You be the first testers."

"OK. Where are the others?" asked Knuckles.

"They're down at Marth's new house" Roy said.

"Thanks. Bye" Crash said as they down the steps. They reached to the Borough. Suddenly, some odd light pedestals appear and surrounds Crash and the others.

"He, what's this?" asked Shadow.

"That's the town's defence mechanism" said a voice.

They looked up to see a familiar girl with blonde hair, a gold crown and wore a pink shirt and shorts. She was smiling at them.

"Princess Peach!" Crash said.

"Hey, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles. It's been a while" Peach said but then she saw something. "Hey, watch out!"

Then Crash saw some Nobodies surrounds him.

"Great." Shadow said "we get here and Nobodies attack us."

"Knuckles. Let's see this new power comes in handy" Crash said.

"OK!" Knuckles said as his markings on his hands glowed blue and Crash's markings on his arms glowed red. Then Knuckles turned into a ball of light, causing Shadow to jump back and enter into Crash. Crash yells as his clothes changed colour again and two keyblades appear.

Crash twirls them around and said "Who's first?" he asked as he looked at the Nobodies.

The nobodies charged as Crash and Shadow charged. Shadow rolled into a ball and hit them. Crash then used both his keyblades wiping each Nobodies out. Once they all gone, Crash's clothes changed back to normal and Knuckles came out.

"WOW!" Knuckles said "That was great! I never know we could have this much power."

"Yeah" Crash said. Then they see Peach running to them.

"Hey you guys" Peach said as she joined up with them. "That was some power you got there. I see you seemed to be at top shape through 3 years."

"What do you think?" Crash smiled "Sounds like you've been working out too?"

"What do YOU think?" Peach laughed.

"So how's Mario and the others?" asked Shadow.

"It's been great. Zelda and Krystal are mothers now" Peach said.

"Mothers?"

"Yeah… they, Link and Fox got married and gave birth to their new 1 month sons" Peach said.

"Wow. Lucky them" Crash said "by the way, Peach. Have you seen Crunch or the King?"

"Sorry but I haven't" Peach said "but I had a feeling I see you guys again."

Crash looked disappointed at first, but then he smiled and said in an Italian voice "We may never meet again, but we never forget each other."

"Is that suppose to be Mario?" Peach said laughing at Crash's impression.

"Yeah. It's-a me, Mario" Crash said in Mario's voice. Then he smiled and rubbed his nose with his finger as Shadow and Knuckles laughed.

"One question… what happened to your hands?" asked Peach.

"These gave us new powers" Crash said.

"Sweet. Anyway, everyone is working at Marth's house. Come on!" Peach said as she ran off. Crash and the others followed them into the house.

Inside was Luigi on a computer. He was still wearing his green hats but wore a green shirt and blue shorts. Mario was watching them. He still wore his red hat, but wore a red shirt and blue shorts. Zelda is seen wearing a pink top and a white dress. She was carrying a baby boy who has yellow hair, pointy hairs and he was wrapped in a bundle. Krystal was seen as well, wearing a pink spacesuit. She was carrying a blue fox baby also in a bundle. He looked like Fox but his fur was blue but has a white muzzle and forehead.

"Meet the Nintendo Bastion Restoration Committee" Peach said. "Hey guys. We got some old guests!"

The other 4 turned around and smiled as they saw Crash.

"Crash, Shadow and Knuckles" Krystal said, still holding her baby.

"You're back. We missed you" Zelda said.

"Well, you guys are still in top-shape huh?" Luigi said. "Nice clothes."

"I knew it…" Mario said.

"Knew what?" Crash asked as they walked up to them.

"A while back, everyone starts remembering you guys, all at the same time" Mario said.

The heroes gasped. "You remembered?" asked Crash. "Wait! Don't tell me you forgot about us?!"

"Well, thanks a lot!" Shadow said.

"Sorry. But where have you guys been all this time?" asked Peach.

"We were sleeping for 3 years in a mansion in Destiny Island" Knuckles said.

"A mansion, huh? Sure it wasn't cold storage?" Luigi said.

"It doesn't matter, Luigi. This is great" Krystal said. "Everyone's together again."

Crash notices the babies in Zelda's and Krystal's hands. "Wow. So they are your sons?"

"Oh you noticed them?" Zelda smiled "They are. This is Young Link" she said introducing her baby.

"And this is Marcus" Krystal said. "We just gave birth to them 1 year ago."

"Hey, congratulations" Knuckles said "I didn't knew you, Link and Fox got married. By the way, where are they?"

"They still here" Mario said "Don't know what's up with them?"

"Bu the way, we're looking for Crunch and the king" Crash said "Have you seen them?" When the Nintendo characters shook their heads as a 'no', Crash sighed and said "Right…"

"Sorry" Zelda said "but let us know if they're anything we could help, OK?"

"OK." Crash smiled "Thanks."

Luigi then gets up to Crash's face. "Don't go thanking us just yet."

"Nintendo Bastion has got a problem." Mario said "A big problem."

"Like the Heartless and Nobodies?" asked Crash.

"That's right" Peach said.

"Sound like you could use our help" Crash smiled.

"Then let's cut to the chase" Mario said. As Krystal and Zelda put Marcus and Young Link in their cribs for them to sleep, Mario walks up to them. "Crash, Shadow, Knuckles. We were hoping the three of you could lend us a hand."

"Like we gonna say no?" Crash smiled.

Mario smiled. "Of course. I forget who I am dealing with here."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Shadow asked.

"Just think of it as a "Mario Complaint"." Krystal said.

"By the way" Luigi said "What happened to your arms?" He noticed the markings on their hands. "I see you got rid of those gloves but what happened to your hands?"

"Oh these? These gives us special powers for fighting the heartless and the nobodies" Knuckles said.

"Sound amazing" Mario said as he headed to the door "Follow me to the bailey. There something you got to see." As Mario left the door, someone else walks in. He has dark blue hair and wore blue clothes. He carries a sword.

"I'm back guys" he said. He noticed Crash and the others "Oh, it is you guys. Roy told me you're here. Right on time."

"Marth!" Shadow said.

"Hey, Marth. Guess what" Peach said "Crash and the others are gonna help out."

"Great!" Marth said "we're counting on you."

"OK." The three heroes said.

"Hey, Zelda. Did you remember to give them those cards?" Marth said.

"Opps. I forgot" Zelda said and she walks up to Crash and gave each of them purple cards "Here, guys... they're presents for you. Mario thought you might like to have them."

Crash looked at the card. "Nintendo Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member."

"It's membership cards!" Shadow said.

"Sweet" Knuckles nodded.

Crash turned around. "Hey, thanks Mari…huh?" He noticed Mario was gone. "Oh no! We're supposed to go to the bailey!"

"Hey, Crash" Marth said "You still remember those magic, right?"

Crash crosses his arms. "Magic? Err… Oh that's right…"

"Maybe you forgot them while you were sleeping?" Peach asked.

"Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them" Marth said as he handed them a fire and an ice spell.

"Thanks Marth. Oh, and good luck being a good mother, Zelda and Krystal" Crash said.

"Thank you." Krystal smiled.

"Come on to the bailey!" Shadow said as they ran out. They met Mario looking over the edge of the bailey.

"Take a look" Mario said.

They all looked. They saw the dark castle in the distance and they all gasped. It was spawned with heartless.

"We want to restore Nintendo Bastion back to where it was" Mario said "Who knows? Maybe even more better. There's still a lot to do before that, but I'm sure we could handle that… expect for that… and that." He pointed to two Nobodies heading towards the castle.

"Don't worry. We'll handle them" Crash said.

"That's great news" Mario said, "So, Crash. Do you know what is going on here?"

"Well, there are these two evil villains named Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex, who goes around scheming with the heartless" Crash said "but together, they are not smart enough to tie the heartless' shoes. The ones we have to worry about are the new enemies, the Nobodies."

"And don't forget those Organization XIII guys" Knuckles said "They're in charge of the Nobodies."

"Did somebody call us?" said a voice causing the 4 to look around. "I must say, keyblade master, you're doing well."

Crash unleashed his keyblade "Who's there?"

"Oh Dusks… I think this calls for a celebration" said the voice.

Several Dusks appeared. Shadow and Knuckles chased after them.

"Crash, help me close this gate" Mario said.

Crash nodded and he and Mario closed the gate. Then more Nobodies came before them.

"Great!" Crash said "MORE Nobodies!"

"Don't let down your guard" Mario said.

Crash and Mario worked together to defend the gate and defeat the Nobodies. Mario used his fireballs and fist to wipe some out while Crash wiped them out with the keyblade. Once they were all destroyed, Crash ran out of the bailey to hear the voice again.

"The Keyblade… that is such a marvellous weapon isn't it, guys? It may be more marvellous if it was in a more… capable hands." Then Crash hears 6 laughs.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Crash yells as Shadow and Knuckles joins them.

Then one of the cloaked figure came up with a sharp spiky back. He raise his hands and 5 more cloaked figures came around them.

"Organization XIII!" Knuckles gasped.

"So, you hear of us?" said the central one with the spiky back.

"Yeah we have. Good of you to come!" Crash said "Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame" the central one said "and here I thought we could be friends." Then they all disappeared in an evil laugh.

"Stop" Shadow yells as he was about to run down the steps when one of the black coated figure appeared in front of him. Shadow looked up to see where they were once and then back to the coated man. "What's the big idea?"

"Oopsy-daisy" the man said "where are my manners?"

"Move out of the way!" Crash yells.

"Now, do you think that is polite?" asked the man "shutting me down like that?"

"I said move out of the way!" Crash shouted.

"As if!" the man said "You can talk to me wherever you like, bandicoot, but that won't change a thing."

Crash and Shadow got into their fighting stances. "Then we'll MAKE you move!" Shadow said.

"See that would work… if I was any old dude, expect I am not. You see, I am with the Organization, nothing "old" about me."

"Ha!" Crash snorted "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while their Nobodies flunkeys did all the fighting!"

The hooded man wagged his finger at Crash "Oh dear, oh dear. I think you got the wrong impression there."

"What are you're gonna do? Cry about it?" Crash said.

"As if! Why do I need to remind you of the rough crowd you'll be dealing with really is?" the man said.

"Remind me?" Crash asked in surprise. Then he then snaps out of it and snarls at him.

The man laughs "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look!"

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying random stuff!" Crash said.

"Gee… I don't know about that" the man said and then said "Be a good boy now. Bye."

"Stop!" Shadow tried to attack him but the man disappeared and Shadow fell flat on his face. "Nuts!" He said as he got up "He got away"

"That was kinda weird" Crash said "WHO gave him the exact look?"

"I don't know" Knuckles said "but I think he was trying to confuse you."

"Yeah. There's only one of me" Crash said. He lifted his card in the air "The Nintendo Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…" but he saw the card glowed and floated in the air. Mario came in to see what's up and saw the card flying.

"What's this?" asked Mario.

"You don't think…?" Knuckles asked.

Then some light flashes on the keyblade and on the card. Understanding this, Crash held his keyblade with two hands as wind came and blew across his hair and his clothes. Then a crown like shape appeared. The card shot a beam at the sky revealing a keyhole. Crash leapt back, twirl the keyblade around and shot a beam at it unlocking it and it disappeared. Crash looked at his keyblade as he finally understand.

"Oh I get it. This is what Silver meant. That must be one of the gateway to another world" Crash said.

"Alright!" Shadow said.

Crash turned to Mario and said "Sorry to run off like this, Mario, but other worlds are calling for us!"

Mario nodded and said "Organization XIII. They are a tough group. Take care out there, OK?"

"We will" Crash smiled "see ya soon".

Mario smiled and saluted to them as they ran back to the ship. But once they got back into space, they saw something weird.

"Hey… where's Destiny Island?" asked Crash.

"It's gone" Shadow said.

They reached to the gateway and has to go through it by destroying Heartless and Nobodies ships. They got through to an world they haven't seen before.

"What's this world called?" asked Knuckles.

"It's say Dreamland" Crash said. "Let's check it out."

To be continued…

A/N: I bet you know what Dreamland is. Anyway, I will do the 7th chapter but I am not too familair with the Kirby world, just to warn you. Anyway, next chapter up soon as well as Repair a Dark Heart. See ya later.


	7. Dreamland Battle

A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the delay. I had to do Repair a Dark Heart story for the Digimon Fans out there. Anywhere, here's the next chapter. But here's a warning. I had NEVER played or seen the Kirby anime so don't flame me if I get this wrong. Anywhere, here's chapter 7. Please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 7: Dreamland battle:

As Crash and the others stepped foot on dreamland. They hear some voices.

"Come on, Tiff" said a male voice "we have no choice. We have to do father's orders and defeat King Dedede!"

"I know… but I don't wish to fight. I mean, that's Kirby's job" Tiff said.

"Poyo?" asked a pink balloon which Crash and the others remembered.

"Kirby?" asked Knuckles as he accidentally came around the corner. One is a young girl who had light yellow skin, and long hair which half of it was in a ponytail. She wore a shirt which was half pink and half light green with a egg cracked look in the middle. She also had orange feet. The second one was a boy younger then the girl who had more darker yellow skin then she had, mushroom cut hair which was coloured yellow and blue, and it covered his eyes. He wore corduroy type pants without a shirt and had green feet. Next to them was a familiar pink balloon creature they recognise as Kirby.

"Wh…who are you?" asked the boy.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious" Crash said as he and Shadow joined Knuckles.

Kirby recognised them at once and jumped in happiness and leapt into Crash's arms hugging him. "Kirby, Kirby!"

"You know them, Kirby?" asked the girl. Kirby let go of Crash and told him in his own language. "OH! So you met these guys and helped them on your adventures."

"Well, any friend of Kirby is a friend of us" the boy said "I'm Tuff. This is my sister, Tiff."

"I'm Crash, this is Shadow and Knuckles" Crash said.

"So tell us, what is going on here?" asked Shadow.

"Well, my father was now in a war against King Dedede who wants to take over the Dreamland" Tiff said "And Kirby agreed to help. But… I don't know if he be up to it. He is a learner dream guardian."

"Kirby's a dream guardian?!"

"Yeah, but not yet" Tuff said "But we could use your help. Can you help us?"

"We'll do we can to help" Crash said.

"Thank you. Our father is the mayor" Tiff said. "Led the way, Kirby."

Before Kirby could take them to the mayor, heartless appeared and stopping them in front of the mansion.

"What are they?" Tuff gasped.

"Heartless!" Knuckles gasped.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, recognising them.

"Kirby, I hope you're ready!" Crash said as he got the keyblade out.

After wiping out the heartless, the mayor, Sir Ebrum and his wife, Lady Lick appeared from the mansion and saw Tiff and Tuff.

"Tiff! Tuff! Are you two alright?" asked Sir Ebrum.

"We're fine, daddy" Tiff said "Kirby and these guys helped us."

"Wow." Lady Lick said as she gazed at Crash and the others "These guys look very stronger, huh, darling?"

"They're sure are. What are your names?" Ebrum said.

"Crash Bandicoot" Crash said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said.

"Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles said.

"Thank you, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles" Ebrum said "You are welcome to join my army of dreamland."

"Why are you in war with Dedede? There got to be a reason why he wants to conquer the world" Shadow asked.

"It's like this" Lady Lick said "King Dedede was a mean ruler who wants to treat us like his slaves. We all but had given up hope, until Kirby came and defeated him."

"Hi" Kirby said.

"King Dedede did one terrible thing ever. He stole the Star Rod!" Lord Ebrum said "The Star Rod is what we use to keep us having good dreams. But Dedede stole it and nightmares are entering into our heads. We decided to strike him back and get it back. Meta Knight will lead you."

"Meta Knight?" asked Crash.

"That's me…" said an voice. They looked up to see a small figure with a yellow helmet, with his yellow eyes only seen. He wore a dark blue cape and a yellow-thunder-like sword. "My name is Meta Knight. If you want to join us, let's see what you can do."

He put Crash, Kirby and the others in 3 tests. As usual, because of their past adventure, Crash and the others pass through it.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well." Meta Knight said.

"I knew it" Crash smiled.

"Aye" Kirby said.

"However, you are making some small progress…" Meta Knight said.

"Not a little… we did a lot…"

"Shadow! Behave!" Crash snarled.

"He's right, Shadow. Meta Knight, please give them one last assignment" Tuff said "This time, they'll show you what they're really made of."

"I suppose I can give you one last chance." Meta Knight "Remember, this may be a test, but it's a really important mission."

"Yes sir!" the heroes said while Kirby stood ready.

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" Meta Knight said.

The heroes made their way towards the road to the summit. Knuckles thought he saw a yellow slug creature watching them and left.

"Knuckles! Watch out!" Crash yells as he pushed him aside as a new heartless appeared and almost stabbed Knuckles.

"Thanks. How many times do I owe you?" Knuckles said.

"About 25 to 24" Crash smiled.

"Kirby! Get ready" Shadow said. Then he noticed Kirby smiling evilly at him. "What?! What are you're looking at?"

Crash and Knuckles turned around to see Kirby open his huge mouth and air begins to blew in. And so did Shadow. He flew in and Kirby shut his mouth with Shadow in him. Then he glowed in a bright of light and Shadow was seen flying out. Kirby has fins which have red on them.

"How on earth?" Shadow said.

"He can suck up everyone's powers" Crash said. "Amazing."

Then they continued to fight the heartless and destroying more walls. Kirby rolled up into a ball like Shadow and knocked the heartless down as Crash, who has two keyblades cause he and Knuckles just "fused", wiping them out. Shadow also rolled into a ball and destroys them. As they destroyed the last wall, Crash and Knuckles separated as Tiff and Tuff appeared.

"Wow. Guys, you did it!" Tiff said.

"Here come Meta Knight now" Tuff said as Meta Knight and the army appeared.

"We sure did great, huh" Knuckles said.

"Hmm" Meta Knight said "Fine… I let you join the team." Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Kirby smiled at each other. "But I am still not convinced that you are worthy to be a solider."

"What? Why not?!" Shadow snarled.

"It's all right, Shadow" Crash smiled "I guess we just have to push it harder next time, if we ever get a chance."

"That is the spirit, Crash" Meta Knight said "we be waiting at the summit."

Meta Knight and his army went up to the buildings on top of the snowy mountain. As soon as they entered the summit, Crash and the others were sitting by the fire while Tuff went off somewhere.

"Wow…" Tiff said as Crash finished telling her his story "So you get to fly to different worlds. Your old friends are Sprash, Guildmon, Naraku, Gocut, Spuke, Tealim, Raygirl, Ruffy and Sky and you just defeated Rowser?"

"Actually, it's Spyro, Guilmon, Naruto, Goku, Spike, Talim, Rayman, Luffy and Cloud" Crash said "and we defeated Bowser… but yeah, you're close. Anyway, Kirby did help us on our quest as a summon. The other summons are Yoh, Astro Boy, can't remember others, and a powerful warrior named Jin Kazama. But now Kirby's our allies since his world has returned."

"Guys!" Tiff said as he ran back to the group. "I saw a shady guy enter that cave. And I know it's Dedede."

"Dedede?!" Crash and the others got up.

"We got to tell Meta Knight" Tiff said.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make Meta Knight sees Kirby's talents" Tuff said. "So why don't we find Dedede ourselves and defeat him?"

"OK. Let's go" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"We'll help out!" Crash said.

"All right! King Dedede just entered the cave outside the village" Tuff said. But as they entered the cave, they came to an dead end. No sign of King Dedede.

"A dead end…" Crash said.

"And there's nobody there" Shadow said.

"Impossible. Let's search again" Tuff said.

"Yeah right. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside" Shadow said as he walked out of the room.

"Shadow!" Knuckles said joining him.

"Hey, guys. Wait!" Crash said as he tried to keep up but then he felt some shaking from the ground. "What is that?"

"Poyo?" asked Kirby.

"What is it, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

Then a barrier came out, blocking Shadow and Knuckles out.

"Crash!" Knuckles called.

"Kirby! Tiff! Tuff!" Shadow called.

They hear an evil laugh somewhere and the heartless came out.

"More heartless come out to play, huh?" Crash said. "Kirby, suck me in and you can wield the keyblade too. Try it."

Kirby did so and sucked Crash in and then out and has Crash's hair and holds a keyblade. Crash nodded and the two charged, wiping out each heartless. Crash turned to Kirby who let go of his powers and smiled at him.

"Great job, Kirby" Crash said. "Your fighting style is amazing."

"Hi" Kirby smiled.

The barrier came down and Shadow and Knuckles alongside Tiff and Tuff joined them.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. Thanks to Crash and Kirby" Tuff said "let's go and tell Meta-Knight. Forget Dedede. A swarm of heartless just came and Kirby took down every last one of them."

They re-enter the village and found in horror. The village was destroyed.

"Those heartless are just an distraction so someone could destroy it" Crash said. "Where's Meta-Knight?"

They found him injured.

"Meta-Knight!" Tiff cried as they ran to him. Meta-Knight tried to get up but he fell back down.

"Don't overdo it" Crash said.

"It's just a scratch" Meta-Knight said but he collapse slightly to the ground.

"Where did the enemy go?" Shadow said.

"They went towards the summit…"

"Then Kirby and I will stop them!" Crash said.

"This is our fault to begin with" Knuckles added.

"You mean my fault?" Tuff asked sadly.

"Nuh-uh" Shadow said.

"Actually it's Dedede and the Heartless' fault to begin with" Crash said. "they did this. Not us. Meta-Knight, go back to the village and tell the villagers to take cover while we'll handle this." He then turned to the summit and said "Come on guys. Let's go."

They made their way to the summit. It was a snowy mountain. Then they see someone dancing on top. It was a penguin like creature with a red robe and he was holding a rod which has a star on it.

"Dedede!" Tiff and Tuff gasped.

"Tiff, Tuff and Kirby" Dedede called to them "we meet again. This time, you will hand Dreamland to me, as long as I have the Star Rod in my hand!"

"I don't think so" Crash said.

"I don't know who you 3 runts are" Dedede said to Crash and his friends, "But I suppose they do remember you." All of a sudden, thousand of heartless appeared besides him on top of the hill. "Attack!"

Most of the heartless ran down the hill. Crash and the others charged and attacked each one. They more they attacked, the stronger they become. But before they knew it, Dedede ran down the hill with more behind him.

"Oh come on!" Shadow said "we fought plenty of them already!"

"Guys!" Tuff said "we could use this rocket". He brought it up but the Kirby snatched it away. "Kirby! What are you're doing?"

Kirby put it down aimed it at a higher mountain above them and fired the rocket. The rocket hits the mountain, causing an avalanche.

"Kirby! What have you've done?!" Tiff asked. Then she yells at Crash "Crash! Guys! Run! AVALANCHE!!!"

Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Dedede turned around to see the snow falling towards them. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles make a run for it while the heartless and Dedede were hit by the avalanche.

"DARN IT!" Dedede gasped as the snow came down on him.

Crash and his friends managed to find in the cave to hide from the avalanche. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were still running away from it and almost bumping into Meta-Knight. They fell down and the avalanche came over them. The 4 dreamland citizens came out after it died down. Meta-Knight was not so happy about this.

"OK. Who is the idiot who caused this avalanche" Meta-Knight said angrily.

"Well, Kirby did it to save us all from Dedede" Tuff said.

"Well, that avalanche almost got us almost killed!" Meta-Knight snarls "The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the leader... is death. But I let you leave, but you are not going to be in my army. Get out of my sight...now you three. You're all, including Bandicoot and his friends, are dismissed!"

"But Meta-Knight…" Tuff said.

"My dept is repaired" Meta-Knight said as he walks away to the ridge. He turned to his men and said "the mayor is waiting for us. Move out."

The army was upset that Kirby and his friends aren't with them but they turned around and followed Meta-Knight out. Kirby sighed miserably. Crash and the others moved their cave entrance out of the way and just overheard the conversation. Shadow was fuming.

"That moody guy!" Shadow said "we just defeated Dedede and THIS IS THE RESPECT WE EXPECT!"

"I am sorry that you guys in trouble" Tiff said.

"That's no problem. So what will become of you 3 now?" Crash asked.

"I guess we got to get back home to mummy and daddy" Tiff said.

"Yeah. But our dad would be fuming like gullible soup when we get back" Tuff said.

Kirby nodded. Crash put his hands around Shadow and Knuckles and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll share some of the blame too" Crash said.

"Thank you guys. You're some wonderful friends" Tiff said.

As they walked down, they heard a angry yell causing them to stop. They turned around to see who made the noise. Then they saw some heartless going down the hill and with them was…

"Dedede!" Tiff gasped.

"Darn it! He's still alive!" Tuff said.

"Are they going where I think they're going?" Crash asked.

"Yes. To our mansion!" Tiff said. "Come on! We gotta warn Meta-Knight."

"I wouldn't pay any attention to the bossy…" Shadow said before Crash grabbed by the hand and they ran off back to the village.

As the army walked back in the village, the heroes ran past them and ran up to Meta-Knight.

"Meta-Knight!" Tiff said as Meta-Knight stopped and turned to them. "We got some bad news. Dedede is still alive!"

"Why should I believe you this time?!" Meta-Knight snarled.

"If you don't believe us, look up there!" Knuckles said pointing to the roof.

On the roof was Dedede holding the Star Rod. He was looking at the mansion.

"All these years, I tried to conquer Dreamland but No… I have to get beaten up by Kirby!" Dedede said "well, this time, I will take that fatso, Ebrum, captured and forced them to make me their ruler." And he leapt off.

Meta-Knight gasped and he turned to his army. "Guard the mansion! Don't let the enemy get near Sir Ebrum!" Then he noticed that his men aren't moving. "That's an order!"

But then his men turned to heartless. Meta-Knight gasped at this as he was speechless. Crash and Kirby got in front of him and got into their fighting stance.

"Don't worry. We got you covered" Crash said "Go to the mansion and protect the major while we secure the courtyard." Meta-Knight remained speechless. "Shadow, this is your cue."

"Thanks" Shadow said as he turned to him and said "That's an order!"

"Err… r…right" Meta-Knight nodded and he ran off. Crash and the others managed to defeat the Heartless. Kirby pointed to the mansion.

"Of course. The mansion is still in trouble" Tiff said "Crash, we need to save mummy and daddy."

They ran towards the mansion.

Meanwhile, King Dedede has Sir Ebrum and Lady Lick cornered. Sir Ebrum decided to stand up for himself.

"You won't get away, Dedede" Ebrum said "You'll get what was coming at you!"

"Oh please. Just bow down to me and then things shall be all over" Dedede said.

"In a pig's eye" came a voice behind Dedede. He turned around to see Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Kirby behind him. Kirby was frowning at him. It was Crash who said that.

"You four again?!" Dedede snarls. Then he turned around to see Tiff and Tuff taking their parents in and Meta-Knight closing the door. "Hey! Come back here!" He was about to run to it, but Crash and the others blocked his path as the door closed.

"It's all over for you!" Crash said.

"Curse you Kirby!" Dedede snarled "that's the last time you double-cross my plans!" And he charged at them but he fell over and Kirby sucked up a piece of the star when he fell down and he fired at him causing Dedede to fall down and snarled. He pocked the star rod and took out his hammer. "Now the real battle begins."

He ran at them again but Crash blocked with the keyblade and they locked on.

"You actually think you can defeat me, Bandicoot?" Dedede asked.

"Heh, you're the one who is talking" Crash smirked as he pushed Dedede back. Then he slashed him out. The Star Rod fell out of his pocket, but Dedede took no notice of it as he sucked up some air and floated in the air and charged at them. Crash and the others ducked. Kirby sucked some air in and floated in the air and Dedede chases him. Kirby and Dedede then let their air out and fell. Dedede then saw Shadow and Knuckles running towards them and hit them with his hammer. Shadow crashed in a pillar and Knuckles stood near Crash.

"Crash, I think it's time for us to bound again" Knuckles said.

"Good idea" Crash said.

As Knuckles merged with Crash again, Kirby and Shadow kept fighting Dedede. Dedede then sucked Shadow in and spat him at Kirby. Kirby saved Shadow and Dedede tried to finish Kirby off when Crash slashed him from behind with the two keyblades. Dedede fell down and got up, looking in shock at Crash.

"T…This can't be… you're clothes" Dedede gasped "Who are you?"

"I am the hope of the universe" Crash said "I am all the living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocence. I am the keyblade master! Oh here I go again, I keep stealing words from the DBZ episode."

"Grr… I guess I just have to kill you firs" Dedede said as he charged at him but his hammer was knocked aside by Crash's keyblades. Dedede was now in horror. "Wait… you won't kill me won't you?"

"It's over, Dedede" Crash said as he twirl his keyblades in front of him and yelled out "keyblade tornado!"

Then a huge tornado came out of the keyblades which was still spinning in front of Crash. Dedede was caught in it and he flew a great distance into the sky and disappeared. Kirby danced around happily around Crash as Knuckles separated from him.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Lick went up to a worried Kirby, Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, Tiff and Tuff who was standing before them.

"Kirby, Tiff and Tuff" Sir Ebrum said "I have heard a great deal about you. You almost killed us all, impersonate a knight and dishonour our family name…"

"We'll get the point" Crash said impatiently.

"You all are just kids… but in the end…" he then smiled "You saved us all. Thank you."

The heroes looked speechless. Just then, they hear cheering behind them. They turned around to see a huge crowd cheering them on. Crash and the others smiled at Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Meta-Knight came up to them and handed Kirby the Star Rod.

"Take the Star Rod" Sir Ebrum said "and put it back into it's rightful place in the Fountain of the Dreams."

Meta-Knight then stood straight. "Kirby! Crash! Shadow! Knuckles!" as soon as they said that, the 4 stood up straight and said "Poyo" "Sir" "Yes" "Hello". Meta-Knight bowed and said "I am sorry for my behaviour. I should have treated you better. Thank you."

"No worries" Crash said "I wonder if Kirby would give me an autograph."

He was joking at that part.

"Thank you all for what you've done" Tiff said to them "You guys are the best warriors Kirby ever seen, Crash."

Just then, the Star Rod glowed making Kirby look surprised.

"What's happening to the Star Rod?" Lady Lick asked.

"It's another gateway" Shadow said. "Crash, you know what to do."

"Right" Crash said as he held his keyblade out and did the same thing at Nintendo Bastion. Then the rod shot a beam showing a keyhole. Crash pointed the keyblade at it and it shot a beam and unlocked it. As soon as it done, Tuff looked up.

"Crash, what was that?" Tuff asked.

"I think it's for us to move on" Shadow said.

"Sorry we couldn't stay but we gotta go" Knuckles said.

"I see… well you all be missed" Sir Ebrum said.

"But we can come back right?" Crash asked.

"Sure. We love to see you again" Tiff said.

"OK. See ya later, Kirby" Crash smiled at Kirby causing him to jump up and down waving. Then Crash and the others turned to the crowd and walked through the path back to the ship.

To be continued…

A/N: Next world: Midgar. You guessed it. Crash and the gang will be fighting alongside Cloud Strife again. Oh and to let me tell you that Nintendo is replacing Final Fantasy, not anime replacing FF. So that means there WILL be Link and Fox figthing Ganondorf and Andross again. Anyway, see ya later. I'll try to update soon.


	8. Midgar

A/N: Sorry I been away for a while, but Iwas busy doing DDON The Final Battle. Now the next chapter is up and so is this. Oh, and the story will change form the Midgar series to be more like the KH2 story. So please don't flame, OK. Enjoy and r&r.

Chapter 8: Midgar:

As they left Dreamland and onto the next world, they was loud signing coming from the ship as it was rocking.

_**Its cold outside,  
There's no kind of atmosphere,  
I'm all alone,  
More or less.  
Let me fly,  
Far away from here,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun, sun.**_

Shadow inside was groaning and trying to cover his eyes as Crash and Knuckles was singing the Red Dwarf song badly.

_**I want to lie,  
Shipwrecked and comotoase,  
Drinking fresh,  
Mango juice,  
Goldfish shoals,  
Nibbling at my toes,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun, sun,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun, sun.**_

"Are you two done already?" Shadow sighed as Crash and Knuckles end up laughing after they're finished.

"Yeah, we're done" Crash laughed.

"Hey, look." Knuckles pointed to a city like world which look almost ruined.

"That's got to be the next world. Let's go" Crash said.

As soon as they set foot on the city world, they were by the outskirts looking over the city. By there was a rusty huge sword which look very familiar.

"Wow. That city looked huge" Crash said.

"And kind of gloomy too" Knuckles added.

"Hey, guys. Does this sword look familiar?" asked Shadow noticing the sword by them.

Crash thought long and hard and then he came to a conclusion. "Cloud Strife! That sword belongs to Cloud!"

Crash know Cloud well. They fought alongside him in Nintendo Bastion and helped them defeat Sephiroth and to rescue Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's childhood friend and lover. Cloud wields a huge sword like that.

"You're right!" Shadow said "That sword DOES belong to Cloud!"

"Let's check up on him" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, a heartless came up.

"Great! Heartless in this world too?" Shadow said.

The heroes fought off the heartless but more kept coming.

"Oh come on" Crash said "Give us a break!"

"Would anyone help us?!" Shadow yells.

Suddenly, a black motorcycle appeared and someone with an oversized sword wiped out the heartless. The man has blonde spiky hair and wore a black zipped sleeveless shirt, but his left arm was covered by a long black sleeve. He wore black pants with a black cloth around his left leg. Crash knows that blonde spiky hair man from anywhere.

"Cloud!" Crash said "Right on time!"

But then Cloud pushed them away and picked the rusty sword on the ground and got onto his bike. He looked at the trio and turned his back away and rides away towards the city.

"Do you think he might have forgotten us?" asked Knuckles.

"Nah. But with the heartless going around, I guess something might be up" Crash said.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked rubbing his head.

"He's heading to the city. Let's go in there and meet him" Crash said.

They made their way into the almost ruined city. Shadow stopped as he looked at a church

"What is it?" asked Crash.

"I thought I saw a black-haired lady through that door" Shadow said.

"Well… if Cloud was here, so maybe that woman is Tifa right?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, maybe so… And Tifa might know what is wrong with Cloud too" Crash said.

"Let's go see her" Knuckles said.

As they reached to the door, they stopped by it.

"Tifa, what can we do?" asked a girl voice.

"Why is he making us hide in here like this?" a boy voice asked.

Crash points to the door. Shadow and Knuckles nodded and Shadow stood back. "OK." And he ran straight at it.

"Shadow, wait!" Crash called.

But Shadow burst through the open door and fell down face flat. "Hey, you've open the door?"

In front of them was two small children hiding behind a woman. The boy has brown scruffy hair and wore a black jacket, a white shirt and grey trousers. The girl has brown hair, a red bow and a white skirt. The woman wore black shorts with a black cloth sticking behind her. She wore a black zipped blank top and has black hair. Her name is Tifa and she gasped when she saw Shadow.

"Oh I am so glad you're here" Tifa said as she picked Shadow up and hugged him, straggling him "Oh, Shadow" she then noticed Crash and Knuckles. "Crash! Knuckles! You're here too!"

Knuckles waved as Crash rubbed his nose. "Hi there." They both said.

"Put me down!" Shadow gasped. Tifa noticed this and lets go. Shadow wobbled around very dizzy.

"You know them?" the boy asked.

"Of course" Tifa said "Marlene, Denzel, this is Crash Bandicoot, the keyblade master and his friends Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, this is Marlene, Barret's daughter, and Denzel."

"Hi there" Marlene said "Tifa told us about you 3. Now we get to see you face to face."

"Good to see you too, Marlene" Crash smiled. He looked at Tifa and said "Tifa, do you know where Cloud is? We were looking for him."

"Cloud?" Tifa asked "Oh, he must be at the old Shin-Ra headquarters. For some reason, we stop talking like we usually did."

"Is there something the matter with him? Did something happen?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes. But why are you guys here?" Tifa asked. "Did you come to help us out?"

"Not really, but we'll do we can to help" Crash said "since we are here and all."

"So why did Cloud stop talking to you?" Shadow asked.

"Cloud has been acting strangely lately" Denzel said "I think the only ones who can tell you are locked up in the basement of our pub. Tifa wanted to help them but…"

"Wait a second" Crash said "WHO locked WHO up?"

"Cloud has locked his friends in the basement of our pub" Tifa said.

"But why?" asked Shadow.

"That what I wanted to know" Tifa said.

"So where is the pub?" asked Crash.

"Look for the sign called the "7th Heaven" Tifa said "then go down the stairs and there was a door there. Cloud must have locked our friends there."

"7th Heaven" Crash said "Got it."

"Take the motorcycles outside to get there. Better than walking. Be careful, OK?" Tifa said.

Crash gives him a thumbs up and he and his friends got onto black motorcycles by the church and rode off looking at building to building, hoping to find the pub. Then they came to one who says "7th Heaven."

"There it is" Crash said as they stopped their motorcycles.

As they got out, the door burst open and a man with red flaming hair, black jacket and trousers and a white shirt came out and tried to attack them with his weapon but Crash blocked it and knocked him aside. The man sat out to see Crash pointing the keyblade at him.

"OK. So you're good" the man said "why did you come here?"

"Uh… Oh. Tifa asked us to go to the basement" Crash said.

"Oh. You're here to help Cloud's friends huh? Reno's the name" the man said "Why didn't you say so?" Crash and the others remained confused at he said that "Sorry about startling you but we were trying to rebuild this city after Sephiroth and Jenova tried to destroy it."

"SEPHIROTH?!"

"Correct, but I think Cloud's friends should fill you in" Reno said "Go on! Get going."

They entered the door and gone down the steps below like Tifa said. They came to a big room with a strange door with 2 stone creatures in it.

"This must be it" Crash said.

Shadow put his ear to the door. Just then, the creature's eyes glowed.

"Uh… Shadow…" Knuckles said as he and Crash backed away. Shadow looked up to see the creatures come to life turning into black creatures. Then all of a sudden, they locked the keyhole with their hands.

"Uh oh" Shadow said as he ran away to avoid the monster's fists.

"I guess we got another monster to defeat" Crash said as he and his friends got into his fighting positions.

They charged at it. The heartless boss flew some punches at them but Crash and the others ducked and attacked them both. All of a sudden, a black spiky ball came out.

"I guess this must be it. Come on. Let's attack it!" Knuckles said.

They all attacked it. After some hits, it goes back into the creature. The creatures attacked again and knocked Shadow and Knuckles back but Crash threw the keyblade at the monster destroying them. The black spiky black ball came out and disappeared. Then the door turned back to normal and it became unlocked.

"So Cloud's friends should be beyond this door?" asked Shadow as they approached the door.

"C'mon. Let's set them free" Knuckles said.

Crash opened the door to reveal 6 people. One is a huge black man with a white jacket and green pants. He has a gun on his arm. The other is a red cloaked man with black clothing and long black hair with a red headband. He also has a clawed glove. One is a female with black silky hair and wore black top and white shorts. One is a red canine with red hair. The other is a black cat with a gold crown and the last one has a blue top, grey pants, goggles and blonde hair. The black man noticed the heroes.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys?" asked the black man asked as he pointed the gun at them.

"Point that gun down, Barret" the blonde haired man said "It might be THEM!"

"Yeah. They seemed nice boys to me" the woman said.

"Of course. We want to help you. We're your friends" Knuckles said.

"Tifa send us down here to free you guys" Crash said. "I'm Crash, and this is Shadow and Knuckles."

"So you're Crash" the canine said "Tifa and Cloud told us about you. I am Nanaki or Red XIII. Call me wherever you want."

"The name's Caith Sith" the cat said.

"Vincent. Hi, nice to meet you" the cloaked man said.

"I'm Yuffie" the girl said.

"So Tifa send you huh? The name's Barret" said the black man.

"And I'm Cid" the blonde hair man said.

"I'm glad to see you OK" Crash said.

"It is US who was overjoyed to see you" Red XIII said.

"Can you tell us what is the matter with Cloud?" asked Crash.

"Well, it's a long story but we'll tell" Vincent said "Cloud Strife wanted to be a part in SOILDER but he failed and became a Shrin-Ra guard. Then when Zack and Tifa were hurt by this villain named Sephiroth…"

"SEPHIROTH?!"

"You know him?" Yuffie asked.

"Long story. Please continue."

"OK. Sephiroth thinks his mother is Jenova. When his hometown was destroyed, Cloud stabbed him from behind. Then he and Zack was used as experiments to Hojo." Cid said "Zack is Cloud's best friend. They managed to escape but Zack was shot by the Shrin-Ra soldiers and Cloud survived. Cloud and us gone in search of Sephiroth. He also killed Aerith, our dearest friend."

"WHAT? Sephiroth killed Aerith?" Shadow asked.

"Correct. We went into the Promised Land to stop him." Barret said "we defeated both Jenova and Sephiroth and Holy managed to protect the world from the meteor which Sephiroth summoned."

"I think Cloud is still haunted by the memories of his lost of Aerith and Zack" Vincent said "Now he seemed to be all alone."

"Wow. Now that's quite a story" Crash said.

"We defeated Sephiroth, but Cloud is still upset about it. What can we do?" Knuckles asked.

"So how come Cloud is acting strange all of a sudden" Crash asked them.

"It's like he almost forgotten about how to trust others" Yuffie said.

"I just hope he doesn't get turned into a heartless or something?" Red XIII said.

"A heartless?!" Crash, Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and they nodded. "If they were behind all of this" Crash said "then it is a good reason why we are here then."

"Let's go and find Cloud" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, kids" Cid said "Listen, we'll go and find Tifa. Red XIII will come with you to help Cloud."

"OK. Let's go" Red XIII, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles ran back to their bikes and rode off towards the Shrin-Ra old headquarters. On the roof, Cloud was looking at the old rusty sword and a hooded figure was seen by him.

"Now, Cloud. It's time you dealt with Tifa" the hooded figure said "She is scheming to take over everything you got. This city, your friend's beloved sword, and then… your life. Feed on your anger. Only anger could make you become more stronger."

"Look" Cloud said "I don't need strength. All I want is…"

"Love? And to love you back? Face it. Who wants to fall in love in an outcast like you" the hooded man said.

Cloud clenched his fists. He was angry. The hooded man then heard some bikes coming. Crash and the others got off.

"Look. She brought some minions" said the man as he disappeared.

"Hey, Warrior" Crash called to Cloud.

Cloud turned to them in seer anger and grabbed his sword from behind his pouch and held it in front of him in a fighting pose.

"Cloud! What are you're doing?" Red XIII gasped.

Cloud launched forward. Crash got out his keyblade in time and blocked his oversized sword in front of him.

"Guys. I'll fight off Cloud while you think of a idea" Crash said.

Crash and Cloud leapt up clashing their swords together. They landed on each building and kept on jumping and clashing. Cloud charged at Crash again and Crash blocks off his attacks with the keyblade. Cloud then caused some meteors to come raining down, but Crash dodged each one and start clashing swords with Cloud again.

"Guys" Red XIII said to Shadow and Knuckles "I have an idea."

"Let's hear it" Shadow said.

"Crash and Cloud are completely even" Red XIII said "I need time to use Cosmo Memory. It can make people calm down and brought them back to their senses."

Knuckles nodded and called up to Crash. "Crash! Keep fighting! We'll tried to use Cosmo Memory so we can bring Cloud back to his senses!"

"Right" Crash said as he pushed Cloud back as he starts attacking but Cloud blocked them off and he jumped onto a higher building. Crash followed pursuit. Crash and Cloud twirl their swords around and clashed.

"OK. A little more…" Red XIII said.

Cloud pushed Crash off the building. Crash fell and saw Cloud advancing to him. Crash leapt up and kicked Cloud to another building. Crash landed in front of his friends and Cloud leapt up after them and locked their swords in a deadlock.

"NOW!" Red XIII called as he stood back and yells "COMSO MEMORY!" Shadow and Knuckles ran at Cloud and attacked him. A huge flash covered the scene. When it died down, Crash's friends and Red XIII were opposite of Crash and Cloud, still locking swords. Then all of a sudden, Cloud fell to his knees panting. Crash looked down at him. Red XIII approached him.

"Cloud… are you OK?" Red XIII asked.

"Red XIII?" Cloud asked, his senses now returned "what had happened to me?"

"Well, let's just say you…" Red XIII began.

"You had locked everyone in the basement" Shadow said.

"I did what?" Cloud asked.

"You did actually" Red XIII asked. Cloud bowed his head in shame. Red XIII looked at him and said "Don't worry, Cloud. We'll forgive you. And look, does these 3 ring a bell?" he was looking at Crash and the others as he said that.

Cloud looked up. "Yes. I remember you. You're that bandicoot who we fought together at Nintendo Bastion… Crash, is it?"

"That's right, Cloud" Crash said smiling to see the old Cloud had returned "so who was that black coated guy you were talking too?"

Cloud realised and gasped "Xaldin! That's his name! He just came from the darkness and his used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness and my pain and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I can do… I could no longer see the truth now."

"I get it" Knuckles said "this must be why you locked your friends in the basement cause you don't want don't want to hurt them, right?"

"Was that it?" Cloud asked "Is that why I locked you up inside?"

"Well, you are a good person inside" Knuckles said.

"He's right" Red XIII said "We've all seen the good inside you and how kind you can be. After all… Tifa can see the goodness in you too, but you've yet too…" he was interrupted by Cloud.

"Tifa!" Cloud gasped and then he sighed sadly "I mistreated her and been so nasty and selfish."

"She didn't say anything like that, Cloud" Crash said.

"That is because she never say anything about my cruelty" Cloud said "she's too good."

"You see" Red XIII whispered to Crash "I'm afraid he might have judge himself to harshly."

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Crash asked.

"But…" Cloud began.

"No huts. Come on. We'll go with you" Crash said "Don't worry."

Cloud nodded and he and his friends goes on their bikes and they rode off back to the church. But they found Reno there.

"Oh hey there Cloud" Reno said.

"Now everyone is safe" Shadow said.

"Great!"

Cloud looked around the church "Where's Tifa? I told her to wait here."

"I think she was in a hurry. She said something like going after this man in a black coat" Reno said.

"WHAT?!" Cloud roared angrily "why doesn't she do as she was told!"

"Man, you need some anger management, Cloud" Reno said "it's her spirit that make her so special."

"We need to find Tifa" Crash said. Before they got their bikes again, a voice rang from the building opposite the church.

"I'm warning you" Tifa's voice came out from it "leave them alone or you'll be sorry!"

"Tifa!" Cloud called as he and the others looked around "Where are you?!"

"Cloud?! Is that you? Help!" Tifa called "I'm in the building."

They ran in. Tifa was holding onto Denzel and Marlene running across a huge hall towards the door. Crash and the others ran in.

"Tifa!" Cloud said.

"We're alright" Tifa said.

Then they heard a roar from the ceiling.

"Something's coming. Tifa, you best go and hide outside. We'll deal with this" Crash said.

Tifa nodded as she led the children out of the building.

Then out of nowhere, a black large spiked ball heartless covered in chains appeared. It turned to Crash and the others. It floats upwards into a huge candelabra and dropped down towards the ground. Once it landed, there was waves of darkness coming out, covering the floor and the pillars.

"ARGH!" Shadow leapt into Knuckles's arms to try to get off the floor. Crash and Cloud just stood there looking around in shock. Then the heartless came out of the candelabra and looked at them.

"It can change into anything" Crash said as he took out his keyblade as Cloud took out his sword.

The spiked figure goes back into the candelabra and spins around trying to attack the heroes but Crash leapt up and attacked it as it suddenly stopped moving. Crash then used his keyblade to kick it out of he candelabra.

"So that's how it want to play, huh?" Cloud said.

They all attacked it at once and it took some damage. Then it went into the pillars.

"Again? Well, we now know it's NOT in the candelabra this time" Shadow said.

Like before the heroes attacked it and Crash used his keyblade to kick it out. Cloud then took out another sword from his own sword causing everyone to look surprised. (The sword Cloud has is the one where has 6 swords combined into one). They all attacked it as it fell to the ground.

"Did we do it?" asked Knuckles.

"No, look" Cloud said. The heartless was covered with black webs. Then it broke revealing a large violet creature with a pink throbbing fins to his head.

"What the heck?" asked Crash "did he transformed?"

"Watch yourself, Crash" Cloud said "here it comes!"

The monster roared and charged but the heroes leapt out of the way. Shadow rolled into a ball and hit him, but did no effect. Shadow stood up and gasped as it turned invisible.

"Where did he go?" asked Shadow.

They looked around. Suddenly, Shadow was hit from behind by the invisible monster. Crash closed his eyes again and then leapt up and hit the monster before it could hit him. The monster was suddenly turned visible and Knuckles and Shadow kicked him in the face while Crash and Cloud slashed him from behind. The monster got back up again and roared viciously.

Cloud put his sword back together and then twirls it above his head and held it behind his back. Crash knew what was going to happen and leap in the air. The monster charged at Cloud but then Cloud slashed his sword forward causing a wind which knocked the monster upwards right where Crash is and the hero sliced it in two with the keyblade.

The monster roared in pain and then it disappeared. And as soon as it does that, the room returned to normal.

"We did it!" Crash cheered.

"So you thought?" said the voice. They turned to see the cloaked man behind him "Bravo, Crash. You done well."

"Xaldin!" Cloud shouted as he grabbed his sword.

"Farewell" said Xaldin as he entered the dark portal and left.

"He's gone. What does he want from here?" asked Cloud.

"He must be with the Organization XIII" Crash said.

"The what XIII?" asked Cloud.

"Ever heard of the Nobodies, Cloud?" Crash said "When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies and used them against all of the worlds".

"I got it" Knuckles said "and they were trying to turn you into a heartless, that way they could get hold of your Nobody."

"Of course" Tifa said as she and the kids went up to them "that why he's after Cloud."

"Tifa…" Cloud said "I am so sorry. I wasn't being myself at all. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything. Forgive me."

"I already have" Tifa said "I know you weren't yourself. You don't need to apologise. But I hoped that you might change a bit" she said that with a bit of stern in her voice "You should have trusted me."

"Tifa…" Crash said.

"It's OK, Crash" Tifa said "Thank you for helping us out."

"Hey, guys" The rest of Cloud's friends came with Zack's sword. "I see you done it."

"We sure did" Shadow said.

Suddenly Zack's sword begins to glow.

"What's going on here?" asked Vincent.

Crash knew what to do and held his keyblade upwards. Zack's sword shot a beam at the sky and glowed a keyhole shape. Crash's keyblade shot a beam at it and unlocked it.

"What happened there?" asked Cloud.

"A new gate is opened" Shadow said.

"I think it's time for us to go" Crash said.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, but we will be back" Knuckles said.

"OK" Barrret said "Come back anytime, OK?"

"You will be welcomed here anytime" Cid said.

"Come back, OK, guys" Yuffie said.

"No arguing between you two now, OK?" Shadow said.

Tifa smiled at Cloud, who turned away and blushed.

"And if you guys have any information about Crunch or King Sonic, The heartless, Organization XIII or anything at all…come tell us, OK" Crash said.

"Right. Take care out there, kid" Cloud said.

"Well, see ya" Crash said.

As they went back to the ship, the ship seemed to go around the other way.

"What the…?" asked Shadow.

"Why is the ship moving on it's own?" asked Crash.

"And look. It looks like we're returning to Nintendo Bastion" Knuckles said.

"It might be Marth" Crash said. "Let's see what is up."

To be continued…

A/N: The Mario Party book is coming up next. Oh... And I will update the next chapter soon. See ya.


	9. Of Books and Heartless

A.N: MUST READ BEFORE READING. I changed the story a bit cause I don't like the idea of Yoshi losing his memories of Crash (hey, even a man could say aww at a cute dinosaur) so I changed the story a little. I don't think Crash agrees of trying to find the pages YET AGAIN! He has enough trouble already, you know, the Heartless, the Nobodies and Oragazation XIII. Just to let you know, OK. Anyway, don't flame, enhoy and R&R.

Chapter 9: Of Books and Heartless:

"I wonder what's up here?" asked Crash to his allies as they walked to see Marth at Mario's hideout.

"Maybe Marth wants us to have a party" Knuckles said causing Crash and Shadow to look at him like they thought that he lost it "Just kidding."

They saw the door was opened. Suddenly several of heartless came running out.

"Uh oh" Shadow said but then the heartless disappeared "What happened to Marth?"

"Come on!" Crash ordered.

They ran inside to see Marth getting up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Marth, are you ok?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine. You took your time though" Marth said.

"So why did you summon us, Marth?" Knuckles asked.

"That's right. But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless…" Marth said.

"Skip to the details" Crash said "so what's up?"

"Oh sorry. I managed to find this in the zero district of Nintendo Bastion" Marth then handed Shadow a book. It has him in his younger age is and a green dinosaur with a red saddle, brown boots and white stomach.

"What's this? A storybook?" asked Shadow.

"No. It's Yoshi's book. It's the book where I helped Yoshi stop Brighton and Twila's feud" Crash said.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Yoshi, Crash---that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful sword attack, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Mario and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy" Marth said.

"Wait!" Crash said "Heartless attacked? Did they harm Marcus and Young Link?!"

"No they're fine. As a matter of fact, before this happened, Zelda and Krystal took them out so they could see Nintendo Bastion" Marth said "Now I really got to go" and he left.

"I wonder how Yoshi and the others are getting on?" asked Crash.

"Wanna go check it out?" asked Shadow as he opened the book and held it in front of Crash.

"Sounds like a plan. Knuckles, cover me OK?" Crash asked.

"Gotcha!" Knuckles said.

Crash saw a light coming from the book and he ran and jumped in. He became smaller and found himself at the world named the Mario Party world. He saw the huge flower. Crash knew that where he first met Yoshi.

"I wonder if Yoshi is here?" Crash asked.

He walked in to see nothing. Then Yoshi appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground licking his face. Crash laughed.

"Crash! Crash is back! Yoshi missed Crash!" Yoshi said.

"Hey Yoshi. How you doing? Beating Mini Bowser's butt lately?" Crash said as Yoshi get off him.

"Oh yes. Yoshi ask if Crash do a favour?" asked Yoshi.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Crash.

"Yoshi not in the mood to play mini games at the moment. But when I do, will Crash come and play with Yoshi?" Crash asked.

"It's a promise, Yoshi" Crash said. "I see ya later. OK?"

"OK. Come back soon, Crash. Yoshi tells everyone that Crash came by?" Yoshi said.

Crash nodded and leaves.

As he got out of the book, he saw Shadow and Knuckles came back inside the building.

"Hey, Crash" Shadow said "Don't worry. We took care of the problem."

"What happened?" asked Crash.

"The Heartless suddenly came to attack" Knuckles said "I saw some going in the building to steal the book but Shadow took care of them."

"That's good news. Yoshi's fine" Crash said.

"That's good news" Marth said as he walked back in. "So everything's fine, huh?"

"Yep" Crash said.

"Good. Oh wait" Marth said "Before you leave, I have something for you" he gave him a pendant. Inside was a green gem.

"What's this?" asked Knuckles.

"This calls the warriors to help you" Marth said "In other words, if Crash uses it, Shadow and Knuckles will be in the stone and a portal opens and allow the warrior to come and give Crash a hand. Think of it like a summon."

"Oh like Kirby and Jin last time?" asked Shadow.

"That's right." Marth said. "There 4 pendants out there. Find them and more warriors will help. Now good luck. Your friends are waiting."

"Thank you" Crash said "OK guys. Let's go."

They went back to their ship and took off to a world beyond Kirby's and Cloud's world to another world which shocked Crash and the others.

"The Land of Fire Tournament!" Shadow said.

"I remember this place. We were champs there" Knuckles said.

"I wonder how Naruto and Kakashi is?" Crash wondered "Let's go meet them."

To be continued…

A/N: Naruto's world is back and it will be the one with the time skip. I got to think of a good role for Auron. Any ideas, goes go to my forum. Anyway, see ya later.


	10. Trouble in the Naruto world

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to do Bandicoot Within as well as completing Nintendo X Playstation. Anyway, Bandicoot Hearts 2, people is back! Now we reenter Naruto's world. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10: Trouble in the Naruto world:

We sees the sky at first but then a bad ninja was flying up in the sky and landed on the arena ground defeated. Opposite him was a blond spiky hair 15-year old boy who wore a black and orange jacket and orange pants. He also wore a black headband. The crowd cheered and chants "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and waved to the crowd.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the forest, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were standing in the middle of the forest.

"Huh?" Crash asked "This is Kohanoa, right?"

"And are you sure we are in the Land of Fire Tournament?" Knuckles added.

Shadow remained calm. "Don't worry you guys. It's over there." He pointed to a clearing in the forest.

"Oh… and I thought we were a little off" Crash chuckled. Then he heard a scream. "Who screamed like a girl?"

"Not me" Knuckles said.

"I think it must be her" Shadow said pointing to a pink haired girl running away from some heartless. She wore a red dress and headband and a black trousers. She trips and falls over and the heartless approached her.

"Leave her alone, heartless!" Crash shouted as they charged towards them. The heartless saw them and ran away. "Are you OK?" asked Crash as he offered the girl his hand.

"Thanks but… I am fine thank you" the girl said as she stood up and brushed off her dress. She looked at the trio "And who are you guys? You don't look like ninjas to me."

"My name is Crash Bandicoot and this is Shadow and Knuckles" Crash said "We came to see how Naruto was doing."

"Huh?" the girl asked "You know Naruto?"

"That's right because we are heroes too" Shadow boasted.

"Don't you mean 'Junior' heroes, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow groaned. Crash laughed. He remembered being here. He has fought in tournaments, against Naruto, Kakashi, Link, Fox, Orochimaru, Ganondorf and Andross here. He became a champ, but he still a junior hero.

"Well" the girl chuckled "look like we got some friends in common. My name is Sakura Haruno, but call me Sakura."

"OK, Sakura" Crash said "So how's Naruto?"

"Well, he's fighting in the tournament every day. You know "A ninja's work is never done" and all. But bad ninjas came out to try to kill him. Naruto may have the strength, but he may drop soon but he kept fighting on. Those ninjas… send by Orochimaru and Itachi…"

"Orochimaru!?" The trio gasped.

"You know him?" asked Sakura.

"Long story. Please continue."

"Well… I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can tell Orochimaru to get Naruto a breather. If anything happened to him…" Sakura said.

"Hmm… I guess you must be more than just friends" Knuckles said.

"What? No… err… I mean…"

"Never mind. How about we go and talk to Orochimaru and Itachi" Crash said.

"You will?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, if anything happened to you, I don't think Naruto would be so happy" Crash said.

"Thank you, Crash. It looked like you know what you are doing" Sakura said "But let's keep this chat-with-Orochimaru thing our little secret, OK?" asked Sakura.

"Our lips are sealed" Crash said "Come on, guys. Let give Orochimaru a little visit."

As the gang gone deeper into the forest, Crash and Shadow stopped.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles.

Then he saw it. A black hooded cloaked man running down the passageway.

"It's the Organization" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I wonder what he is doing here?" asked Crash.

They decided to follow them. At the near of the forest, Crash saw the cloaked man running towards him. Crash got his keyblade out to fight but the man passed him.

"Run! Run away!" he said and he disappeared.

At this, Crash looked confused. "Oooookkkk…?"

"What's his problem?" asked Shadow.

Meanwhile, in a deep underground room, Orochimaru, the villain who tried to kill Naruto and Crash last time, sat on his throne depressed. Opposite him was Dr. Eggman (figures) and Sasuke, who is now working for him to defeat Itaichi. Itaichi was in his chambers at the moment.

"Where do we get these guys?" Orochimaru snarled "No matter how many ninjas I bring up, that nine-tailed fox defeated them."

Oh, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you going to do about Naruto? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the base's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?" Eggman asked.

Orochimaru got very angry and slammed his fist on the chair making Eggman hid behind Sasuke. Then Orochimaru stopped and smirked.

"Dead… Dead is good! And I know just the warrior, or should I say, Pokemon Trainer." Orochimaru said.

At last the heroes were outside Orochimaru's underground base. It seemed a little creepy that Shadow and Knuckles got very scared.

Crash walked over to the stairs and yelled "Orochimaru! Show yourself!"

There was no reply.

"So what now, Crash?" asked Knuckles.

"We had no choice. Let's go down" Crash said.

And they went down the steps.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru showed Eggman a huge hole with a green spiral thing inside it.

"What is down there?" asked Eggman.

"Just my own deepest dungeon" Orochimaru said "I am bringing out the mother of all warriors!"

"You don't say" Eggman said "err… should I leave?"

"Oh no. Stay around for the party!" Orochimaru then cast some darkness down there. Just then a pillar of fire came causing Eggman and Sasuke to be shocked. Then smoke came and a figure landed in front of Orochimaru.

He is a 15-year old boy with black hair. He has a red and black hat with a green arch and dot on it. He wore a blue jacket with short white sleeves. He also wore blue jeans. He has 5 red and white balls to his belt. Orochimaru laughed at the new warrior.

"Welcome, my young warrior" Orochimaru said "Now down to the details. Here is the deal I am offering you. I let you out of your resting place—no strings—you be free as a bird." The boy looked around and listens to what Orochimaru said as he looked at Eggman and then back again. "On one occasion, fight and destroy Naruto!"

The boy scoffed a laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Orochimaru.

"This is my story, and you're not part of it" the boy said as he grabbed one of his balls and threw it in the air. "Charizard, I choose you!"

Then a huge orange like dragon appeared from the ball. He has a flame on his tail.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru was outraged "Did you forget who you are talking too? I am the the ninja of death!"

"Heh. No wonder no one wants to die" the boy smirked.

"Why you… YOU'RE FIRED!" Orochimaru fired some kunais at the boy.

"Charizard, block those knifes off with steal wing!" the boy called.

Charizard's wings turned white and got in front of the boy and fold his wings in front of him. The kunais was knocked away when it touched them.

But that point, Crash and the others came.

"Orochimaru!" Shadow called.

"WHAT? You again, Bandicoot?!" Orochimaru snapped.

"Charizard, Tackle!"

The Charizard tackled Orochimaru down. The boy turned to Crash.

"Fight!" he called to them "You have to help us!"

But then Orochimaru pushed Charizard back that knocked him and the boy over.

"You're dead again!" Orochimaru said as he was about to use his snake tounge to strike the fallen boy but Crash then jumped in and slashed him with the keyblade but the villain jumped back. "Darn you! You may beaten me last time, but this time is different."

"Hey" Crash said to the kid "Get up while we hold him off."

Crash charged and tried to slash Orochimaru but no matter how he tried, it did no effect. Knuckles and Shadow did as well but they didn't do anything. Just then, the heroes noticed a black aura around them.

"What's happening?" asked Crash.

"I feel funny…" Shadow said.

"What's going on here?" asked Knuckles.

"That's right, kids." Orochimaru said "See, there's a thing. In my base, all your powers and your strength has been zapped to zero, comes to the territory."

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard appeared again and blew some fire from his mouth but Orochimaru teleported away. The boy joined the gang. "That's good, Charizard. Now return!" The boy said as he held up his ball and the red beam hit Charizard and it returned into it. The boy turned to Crash. "Let's get out of here!"

"But… I got to Orochimaru!" Crash said.

Orochimaru has two fingers stuck into his ears "What was that?"

"I think the boy is right, Crash. We have to go!" Shadow said as he and Knuckles already ran. The boy grabbed Crash's arm.

"We have to go… NOW!" and he dragged Crash out of the base.

As soon as they were outside, Crash and Knuckles closed the door to the base and caught their breath.

"Hey, is he gone now?" asked Shadow.

"Don't count on it" the boy said as he got out another ball. "Bayleaf, Go!"

A green four-legged creature appeared this time. She has a leaf ontop of her head.

Just then, Orochimaru appeared before them. "Leaving so soon." Then he called out some heartless. "I leave these powerful heartless to deal with you." And he disappeared again.

"Darn it!" Knuckles said.

Thanks to Bayleaf's help, the gang managed to fight off the heartless. But more came. As soon as the 5th round of heartless is destroyed, the gang decided to catch their breaths. The boy returned Bayleaf back into the ball.

Crash looked up at the boy. "Thanks. Those are some powerful creatures you got there and you're pretty good. Are you some kind of hero or something?"

The boy looked sad. "I am no hero. In fact, I forgotten everything. Orochimaru may have given me life again, but I can't remember my past. All I know is my Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" asked Knuckles.

"Charizard and Bayleaf you just saw" the boy said "me? I am a Pokemon Trainer. If you want to know my name, it's Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Crash Bandicoot" Crash said.

Shadow got ontop of Crash. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."

And Knuckles got onto him. "Knuckles the Echidna." And Crash couldn't hold them up, fell down with Shadow and Knuckles on top of him.

"Heh. Well, I see you more better than those clowns, Team Rocket" Ash smirked. "And it seemed we were fated to meet. Maybe you need an guardian."

Crash managed to push Shadow and Knuckles off them. "Guardian? Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Ash chuckled "Heh, so it seemed. Anyway, we should leave before Orochimaru comes back."

They ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, Eggman was talking with Sasuke.

"How come their attacks don't affect Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, in Orochimaru's forest and base, their magic has been sealed" Eggman said "But you do know, they had gotten a lot stronger since you last fought him."

"Orochimaru" Sasuke said as he saw Orochimaru comes in "Did you get them?"

"No! They got away!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Don't worry. I had the heartless all around the forest and the base" Eggman said "You can leave those kids to me. In the mean time, you must keep working on turning Naruto into a heartless. Then he shall be mine to control."

"THIS IS MY FOREST, YOU IDIOT!!!" Orochimaru roared at Eggman "I'LL HANDLE THIS MYSELF!!!" He turned to Sasuke "Sasuke, go and kill them!"

"Fine" Sasuke said as he picked up his swords and walked away.

As they reached for the gates from the forest when they first met Sakura, it was closed.

"Hey, why did it shut us out?" asked Shadow.

"There's a keyhole in these chains" Knuckles said.

Crash took out the keyblade.

"Hey, Crash. Are you sure it's gonna work?" Ash asked.

"It has to try" Crash said as he held his keyblade at the lock. Then he heard a cackle. "Huh? That cackle."

"It's been a while, Crash Bandicoot" Sasuke said as he walked to them.

"Sasuke?" asked Crash.

"Don't tell us you're now working for Orochimaru?" asked Shadow.

"That's right. This way I can become more stronger to defeat Itachi" Sasuke said.

"That's insane. So you abandon Naruto for this!" Knuckles asked.

"Never mention that name! But I will kill you no matter what."

Suddenly, a green reptile appeared. He has a green stomach and has leaf shapes around his wrists. Ash just called him of course.

"If you want to kill them, you had to get pass me and Sceptile first" Ash said "Right, Sceptile?"

"Sceptile!"

"So you want to die first, Pokemon Trainer?" Sasuke said as he got out his swords "That's fine by me."

"Well, hurry up and open it" Ash shouted.

"R…Right!" Crash said as he used his keyblade to unlock the gate. Shadow and Knuckles pushed it opened.

Sasuke ran towards Sceptile with his swords ready to strike. Ash calls Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, which he did to clash with Sasuke's swords. Sceptile pushed Sasuke back.

"That's good, Sceptile. Now use Pound!" Ash called.

Sceptile used his bushy green tail to knock Sasuke back. Sasuke got onto his feet and smirked.

"Very good, kid. I see you're a lot stronger than I thought" Sasuke said "But let's see what you can do when I use the Cursed Seal Lv. 3 Chakra."

Hearing this, Crash stops by the gate and runs back to help Ash.

"Crash, no!" Shadow called.

"You may need my help, Ash. That is Sasuke's strongest form" Crash said to Ash.

"Right. Sceptile, join forces with Crash to take down Sasuke!" Ash called.

Sceptile nodded and stood side-by-side with Crash. Sasuke's eyes turned red and he got black marks on his face and chest. He charged at the two warriors who leapt out of the way and landed on the tree on their feet.

"OK, Sceptile! Use bullet seed!" Ash called. Sceptile shot some red seeds out of his mouth but Sasuke dodged them and he leapt up to attack Sceptile but Crash jumped in and he and Sasuke clashed sword. Sasuke and Crash continued clashing blades. Sceptile joined in using his Leaf Blade. The three clashed until Sasuke leaped back and grasped his arm with one hand.

"Uh oh. I think he's gonna do his special move again. No choice." Crash said as he held his keyblade tight.

"What is he doing?" asked Ash.

"He's going to use that Chidori (One Thousand Bird) attack again" Crash said "I don't think I have enough time to prepare a Spirit Bomb."

"I got an idea. Sceptile, try to use Solar Beam. Crash, hold him off" Ash said.

"I'll try" Crash said as he held his keyblade into a defensive mode. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at him confusedly. Then Crash pulls an eye lid on him and stuck his tongue out.

"Let see how well you taunt me after this" Sasuke snarled and he charged with his Chidori in his hand. Crash then brought some of his energy left inside him to do a one-hand Kamehameha.

"He's isn't planning to do a Kamehameha is he?" Knuckles asked.

Crash fired it as Sasuke brought his Chidori to him. There was an explosion.

"He did" Shadow said as they covered themselves from the dust.

The dust died down to see Crash and Sasuke hands still outstretched, panting.

"I don't get it. How are you able to bring out lots of energy?" Sasuke gasped.

"Crash! Jump out of the way! Sceptile! Finish it off with Solar Beam!" Ash called.

Crash leapt out of the way as Sceptile fired a huge white beam knocking into Sasuke and send flying into the wood.

"Come on!" Shadow said as he and Knuckles begins to close the gate.

Crash, Ash and Sceptile managed to get out. Sasuke saw them leave. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles pulled some stupid faces for the last time as the gate closed.

Sasuke snarled. "Darn it. I'll get them for this!"

Meanwhile in the lobby, Sakura was talking to Naruto, who was a bit tired.

"Come on, Naruto. Call it a day" Sakura said "you gonna get yourself tired. Rest, for old time shake."

"But they all came to see me" Naruto said "I am their hero now. I can't let them down." Sakura sighed seeing his tiredness. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be OK, Believe it. What a hero need rest for, Ha!"

Then he hears the crowd cheered.

"That's my cue. See ya, Sakura" and he walks back to the stadium.

Sakura looked in the sky. "Crash, please don't let me down."

Outside the gate on the other side, the heroes relaxed. Then Knuckles noticed something.

"Hey, where did Ash go?"

Ash and Sceptile were nowhere to be found.

"What happened to him?" asked Shadow.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a big kid" Crash said "OK. Let's go and find Sakura and then we'll try again. To the Land of Fire Tournament."

They made their way back.

But, back at the base, Eggman told Orochimaru about Crash's keyblade.

"Let me see I got this straight…" Orochimaru said "That bandicoot's keyblade works on any lock?"

"That's right. That was Bowser's report says" Eggman said.

"Bowser… I remember him. Too bad he got beaten by that bandicoot after he squashed Sephiroth."

"I wouldn't say that" Eggman smirked.

"Have I ever told you a killer tournament right here in my base?" Orochimaru said "It's called the OrochDome. It makes the one at the Land of Fire look like a kiddie pool."

"And that should put an end to Naruto's winning streak" Eggman said.

"But there was one problem" Orochimaru said "Naruto's father sealed it. So, if we steal the key and reopen the OrochDome!"

"Hate to tell you, but that keyblade is kinda peculiar. It won't work on anybody. If you snatch the keyblade, it returns to the holder. And that bandicoot ain't no pushover." Eggman said.

Orochimaru smirked and holds a doll which looked like Sakura. "I think this calls for a woman's touch."

To be continued…

A/N: OK, Part 2 will be up soon. Again, sorry for the delay. And it look like Orochimaru is up to no good again. Anyway, stayed tuned...


	11. Who?

A/N: Phew. Finally, this long chapter is done. If any of you were wondering in the last chapter is why is Ash playing Auron? Well, I am feeling guilty of not putting him in the story, so I did. Well, the next chapter is up now. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Who?

As Crash opened the entrance to the Land of Fire Tournament, he and his friends smiled at the scenery.

"This sure brings back those memories" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah… we faced a lot of opponents here" Crash said "there's Link and Fox, and we even fought Mario and Luigi as well as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rock Lee and… Orochimaru…"

"Don't forget Ganondorf and Andross" Shadow added.

"Oh yeah… and them" Crash said. "Come on, let's go and find Sakura."

Before they could enter the lobby, the door opened and an exhausted Naruto appears with Rock Lee giving him support.

"Hey, Naruto. You should relax" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah… it's a good thing it's done for today" Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto!" Crash smiled to see Naruto.

Naruto looked up and he smiled. "Crash! Shadow! Knuckles! You're back! When'd you guys get here?"

"Oh hey. You're that Bandicoot who beat me in the Orochimaru Cup" Rock Lee said "Long time no see."

"It's been a while, Naru" Shadow said.

Sakura appeared by the doorway and saw them. Naruto approached them.

"Hey, are you guys are on another adventure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, tracking down some friends, wiping out heartless and stuff like that" Crash smirked.

"Heh, junior heroes always busy" Naruto said as he and Crash locked hands.

"You better Believe it!" Crash smirked.

Back at the foyer, Naruto decided to ask Crash how his adventure went.

"So, did you find your friends yet?"

"Nah. I am still looking. But there's more trouble here. We met up with Sakura here" Crash said as he looked at Sakura "She was about to get into trouble, but we have to help someone out. We tried to teach Orochimaru a thing or two, but their base and forest drains all of our energy."

"Well, they did say his base is cursed" Naruto said. Then he had an idea. "I got it! There's a sacred scroll that guards people from it's curse. My father put it away before he died."

"So, think we can borrow it?" asked Crash.

"Sure thing, Crash. I'll get it for you" Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. You're too kind, Naruto" Knuckles said.

"I got to warn you. Orochimaru's no push-over if you remember last time, even if you got the scroll" Naruto said "And I got a match today, so I can't go with you… But why not go and do some training? Why ask Kakashi in the arena to do some?"

"That's a good idea" Crash said.

As Naruto walks off to get the scroll, Crash and the others entered the arena. They see Kakashi preparing the props for Naruto's next training.

"Hey, kid. Are you feeling better?" Kakashi said his back turned from them "You better rest up before tomorrow's match. No-one wants to see an exhausted ninja, OK? Remember what I said: There are 2 words to victory: Eat, Bathe and Sleep."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles smirked and laughed.

"What is so…" Kakashi said as he turned to them and regonise them at once. "My word… well, if it isn't the junior heroes."

"Looking good huh, Kakashi?" Crash smirked.

"So have you gain your "true hero" wings yet?" asked Kakashi.

"Not yet. But we need more training." Crash said "Kakashi, can you train us?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?" asked Kakashi.

"We want to put an end to Orochimaru's reign of terror" Crash said.

"You three want to defeat Orochimaru?" Kakashi laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Shadow.

"I thought you crushed him last time. But since he's back, I see you got the guts. I like that. Right, it's time to get down to some serious training. Get ready. Crash, see those barrels I set up. Destroy all of them and collect about 500 orbs. That would be the practice. Then the real thing starts. Do it again to get 1,000 orbs. Think you up to the task?"

"No problem!" Crash smirked.

After some serious training, Crash did some stretches. Naruto entered the arena.

"Listen, I got to go somewhere" Kakashi said.

"Where to?" asked Knuckles.

"That's none of your business" Kakashi said as he walks away.

Naruto turned to the gang with a sad face on his face. "Sorry guys, but the sacred scroll is stolen!"

"WHAT?!" Crash and Shadow gasped.

"By who?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know" Naruto said "All we know is he is a man in black-hooded cloak. And he has those white things with him."

The trio looked stern and looked at each other.

"Organization XIII" Crash said.

"And the Nobodies" Knuckles said.

"You know them?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, long story. How about if we get the scroll back, can we borrow it for a while?" asked Crash.

"OK guys. But by the way, have you seen Sakura?" asked Naruto. "She is not in the lobby now."

"Sorry but no…" Crash said.

"But I do" said a voice. They turned around to see Orochimaru there.

"OROCHIMARU!!!" The four gasped.

"What's the matter, nine-tailed fox?" Orochimaru said as he approached Naruto. "You still in perfect shape since the last time we met."

"Orochimaru, we need to talk!" Crash said.

"Sorry, bandicoot,,, but this is between me and Naruto if you don't mind. I got some mildly-interesting news" Orochimaru said. Naruto was about to do his Multi-Shadow Justu but Orochimaru then said "Seem like your little sweet Sakura…" he then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto "has went and got herself lost in my prison."

"You mean you kidnapped her?!" Naruto gasped.

"Who cares about the details?" Orochimaru said. Naruto was about to run off to save Sakura. "Hold it. I wouldn't go anyway if I were you." Naruto turned around and glared. "You see, Itachi is back. And you have to fight him otherwise, "accidents" might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you caused" Crash snarled.

"Like I said, details who need them" Orochimaru said.

"You're just a coward!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Well, we all can't be heroes" Orochimaru cackled as he disappeared into darkness.

"Crash, can you help rescue Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. We're heroes!" Shadow said.

"Junior Heroes" Knuckles corrected.

"Grr! Why do we have to be the junior heroes? We just saved the worlds from Bowser!" Shadow snarled.

"Don't worry about him" Crash said "you'll handle Itachi. We handle the rest."

"I'm counting on you" Naruto said. As Crash and the others made their way back to the forest, Naruto felt a power surge in his veins. He turned around to see Itachi standing there. "I don't have time for this. Let's finish this now."

"Hmph. In a hurry today, aren't you boy?" Itachi said "Don't worry, it would be over soon."

As the three made it to the entrance of the forest, they saw Kakashi on the ground.

"Are you OK, Kakashi?" asked Crash as they helped him to his feet. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, but I spotted a man all dressed in black. I tried to chase him, but he noticed me. He then defeated me" Kakashi said.

"All dressed in black?" asked Shadow.

"Must be the Organization, and I bet he's the one who stole the sacred scroll" Crash said.

"Where did he go?" asked Knuckles.

"Into this forest" Kakashi said. "He's a bad apple alright. And I need a backup hero to do this so that Naruto could take a break."

"Heroes, eh? You could just ask" Crash smiled.

"You know someone?" asked Kakashi. Crash and Shadow showed off their weapons. "Oh, good one. Fine. Good luck you guys."

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Naruto and Itachi still fighting each other. Itachi thought this would be too easy. But Naruto had other plans. He quickly used Rasengan to knock him into the stand. The crowd cheered and chant his name.

"Heh, thanks. Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed it!" Naruto said.

Knowing his part was done, Naruto went off to find Sakura.

Meanwhile in the depth of the forest, the heroes continued to fight heartless and nobodies. After a while, Crash works out a kink in his shoulder.

"Damn this curse! It's really getting to me!" Crash snarled.

"We got to get that scroll back" Knuckles said.

"Hey, look!" Shadow saw the black hooded man in front of a gateway in the forest.

As the approached him, the man turned around and saw Crash.

"Huh? You?" He removed his hood to see a bandicoot's face with short blonde hair. He wagged his finger at Crash "A…Are you… Anakin?"

Crash was very confused. "Excuse me?"

"It's you, Anakin. It's been a while".

"Ana…kin?" asked Crash, very confused.

"That's right. You're one of us remember. It's me, Demyx. You, me and Axel used to hang out a while ago."

"Listen… I don't know what you're talking about, but I am not Anakin, my name is Crash!" Crash said.

"Anakin? What are you saying? Oh, it's no use." Demyx said as he took out a card.

"Huh? What are you on about?" asked Crash.

Demyx read the card. "Let's see. "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition" Right. Did they pick the wrong guy for the job. Get ready, Anakin. I am going to liberate you as much as I can!"

"You're bizarre… and I told you, my name is Crash!"

Demyx pulled the scroll from his pocket which cause the others to gasp.

"He must be the thief!" Knuckles glared.

"Now that's just plain rude" Demyx said. "OK, scroll! Break the curse on me!"

The scroll glowed with light. When it died down, Demyx threw it aside and brought out a blue huge guitar like weapon and starts playing saying "Dance, water, dance!"

All of a sudden, 20 water characters appeared.

"What's this?" asked Shadow.

"If you destroy my water characters before time runs out, you win. If time runs out, I win!"

"In your case, I hope your fighting style is as good as your dancing" Crash said.

In a quick flash, the gang managed to destroy the characters before time runs out. Crash managed to use some of them to destroy the others.

"Those are lot trickier than I thought" Shadow said.

"But at least we won" Knuckles said.

"Now it's your turn" Crash said to Demyx.

"Sorry but we can't fight now. I got an important meeting with our boss. But, Anakin, come back to us" Demyx said as he disappeared.

"That's guy a broken record" Crash said "I'm not Anakin, everyone knows my name is Crash!"

"Hey look. There's the scroll" Shadow said.

Crash took it from him and raises it in the air. The same light appeared and Crash felt become stronger. When it died down, they sighed in relief.

"I don't feel the curse anymore. We're stronger again." Knuckles said.

"Let's go. We have to save Sakura." Crash said.

They entered through the door to see many skeletons hanged up on the walls. Suddenly, the saw a huge rock with a picture of Sakura on it and there a keyhole too.

"Sakura must be down there" Crash said. "I use the keyblade to unlock the keyhole."

Crash used the keyblade to unlock the keyhole. The rock glowed a bright light until it disappeared. Instead there's a pillar of light there.

"Hold on Sakura. Almost there" Crash said as he leapt down following by Shadow and Knuckles.

They found Orochimaru with a chained up Sakura. Orochimaru smirked to see them.

"Now that what I call a key. Thanks for your help! Have a nice day!" And he disappeared leaving Sakura behind.

"What is he talking about?" asked Shadow.

"Sakura! Hold on! We'll get you out!" Crash called.

"Crash! Behind you!" Sakura gasped.

They heard an evil laugh. They turned to see Eggman with some heartless.

"EGGMAN!" Shadow and Knuckles gasped.

"What's the matter? Can't fight in this forest? Oh boo hoo!" Eggman taunted.

"Don't be so sure, Eggy! You might want to think again" Crash said.

"We see about that, Bandicoot!" Eggman said "You may have defeated Cortex in the past, but there's no way you can stand up to the mighty Dr. Eggman!"

"We'll just about that, fatty!" Crash smirked. Shadow and Knuckles laughed at that.

"You'll pay for that insult, kid! Heartless, charge!" Eggman ordered.

The new type of bat-like heartless attacked them. Crash let Sakura free by breaking the chains with the keyblade. Before Eggman could attack, Naruto came down and jumped on his head and landed besides Crash and Sakura.

"Sorry I was late" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"Take Sakura back to the Land of Fire. I'll meet you there."

"What about you?" asked Crash.

"I'll show this creep what happened when they mess with a true ninja" Naruto said.

"OK. Be careful" Knuckles said as he, Shadow, Crash and Sakura made their way back to the pillar of light.

"NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Eggman shouted but Naruto blocked his path.

Back outside the pillar of light, Sakura stopped to look at it.

"Sakura, we have to leave!" Knuckles said.

"But Naruto… I won't leave him, Crash!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine" Shadow said.

"Look, Naruto may have his limits but I don't think he can win every battle!" Sakura said.

"I see your point" Crash said "OK. We go back for him. You get back to the tournament."

"Be careful" Sakura said as she ran off. Crash and the others leaped down again. They saw Naruto and Eggman about to fight.

"Naruto! We're helping too!" Crash said.

"Crash…"

"That's fine by me!" Eggman said as he cast a shield around him. "With this shield, I become invincible."

"I don't think so" Shadow said as he got onto the shield and starts running making Eggman's shield look like a ball. "Naruto, NOW!"

Naruto used his Rasengan again and it broke Eggman's shield.

"DARN IT!!!" Eggman said.

"Now we will show you power!" Crash smirked. "EVERYONE! ATTACK NOW!"

Everyone attacked Eggman countless times giving him no chance to attack. Crash delivered the final blow which send Eggman flying back. Eggman slowly got up.

"Grr! I never receive such damage since when I fought Sonic" Eggman said "Next time, it's back to my trusty machines. I'll get you next time!" And with that he retreated.

"I knew he would be so easy without his machines" Shadow said.

Suddenly the walls begins to rumble.

"What's going on?" asked Crash.

"The room will collapse soon" Naruto said "Let's get out of here!"

They climbed up the pillar and ran out of the gate. Orochimaru was still inside however, very pleased of himself.

"Could today could ever get even better?" He smirked evilly "Today, that nine-tailed fox is going down for good!"

Outside the gate of Orochimaru's forests, the heroes panted.

"That was a close one!" Knuckles said.

"Well, if it isn't the ninja hero washout" came a voice. Orochimaru appeared to them. The heroes glared at him. "You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Orochimaru" Crash snarled.

"Put a sock in it!"

"I'll do it" Naruto said to Crash and then to Orochimaru "No one likes a sore loser, Orochimaru!"

"Name calling won't do any good" said Orochimaru "tell me. Do you remember Itachi? The one you didn't finish off? Well, it seemed everything is FALLING APART at the Land of Fire Tournament."

Then he disappeared.

"HEY!" Crash shouted.

"Sorry to run, but I've got a little diversion to attend to" Orochimaru's voice laughed.

"What does he mean by… Oh no! The Land of Fire!" Naruto already ran off. Crash and the others following him from behind.

When they got there, they watched in horror. The buildings are brunt down, the statues were sliced and the village was destroyed. Itachi was there standing with his back to them. Kakashi and Sakura were alright. Naruto, in sadness, bent down to his knees.

"No… This can't be…" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sakura approached him in worry.

"Kid, are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Look at what happened. I failed…" Naruto whined.

"It's not your fault" Sakura said.

"But I left everyone unprotected." Naruto moaned as he slammed his fist on the ground. "Orochimaru was right. I'm just… a washout!"

"Come on, Naruto!" Kakashi "You can't think like that!"

"Naruto…" Sakura watched on in sadness.

"Kakashi's right" Crash said "Don't beat yourself about it!"

"Some hero I turned out to be…" Naruto said.

Itachi turned around. "So we still have some survivors left. No matter. I'll kill you all!"

Sakura led Naruto away.

"Crash, Naruto needs some help" Knuckles said.

"Yeah."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles got into their fighting stance.

"Very well. Who's first?" Itachi asked.

"We've been defending worlds time and time again. And we won't let you destroy anymore villages!" Crash snarled "This ends now, Itachi!"

The trio ran towards him. But Itachi moved through them in fast speed. Using his hand, Itachi somehow slapped them hard on the back sending them crashing into the buildings.

"Crash!" Sakura cried.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles tried to get up but Itachi grabbed Crash by the jacket and held him up. Crash watched on in anger. Itachi just smirked.

"What's wrong? I thought the keyblade master was much more stronger that this!"

Suddenly, Itachi was struck down by a massive flame making him drop Crash.

"Who's there?!" Itachi shouted.

Crash looked up to see Charizard and next to him…

"Ash!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fight with all your heart!" Ash called to him.

"I know… I got an idea how to beat Itachi. Knuckles, time to fuse!" Crash called.

"Good idea!" Knuckles said.

Then Crash's tattoos once again glowed red. Knuckles turned into red light and entered into Crash giving the bandicoot two keyblades now.

"This is new" Itachi said "But don't think for a second you can defeat me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Crash said.

The two disappeared into mid-air. Kakashi and Sakura can't see them but then they hear some clashes in the air. Then Itachi fell the ground in pain. Then Crash came down after him and before Itachi could move, Crash stabbed his two keyblades into his chest. Itachi groaned at this after Crash pulls it out. Itachi has no choice but to retreat.

"You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat Orochimaru!" And he disappeared.

Crash and Knuckles separated to see Ash disappeared again and Sakura and Kakashi tried to help Naruto.

"Calm on, Naruto. Cheer up" said Kakashi.

"I let you all down" Naruto said, his confidence now lost "I'm just… no use…"

"It's not your fault" Sakura said "hey even a boy who has a fox demon inside him would be exhausted."

"She's right you know" Crash said "get some rest, OK? There won't be any games on for a while."

"Don't worry about Naruto. I will take care of him" Sakura said "Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, I owe it all to you big time."

"Hey it's no worry" Crash said "Just tell if Orochimaru or the heartless acting up again."

"We take care of things then. We're heroes as well" Shadow said.

"Since when you became heroes?" asked Sakura.

"Shadow, we're still junior heroes. Get a grip!" Crash said "We have to hit the road now. We have find Eggman and Cortex!"

"OK. Come back soon" Sakura said.

"Hope you get better soon, Naruto" Knuckles said to Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto said sadly.

"We'll see ya then" said Kakashi.

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot the scroll" Crash said as he reached for the scroll. But then it starts glowing and floating in mid-air. "I should have known the scroll is the key to another road to another world. Oh well."

Crash used his keyblade at the keyhole which shot at the glowing keyhole unlocking a new path. After saying farewell to Naruto and the others, they went back to their ship.

Meanwhile, in the dark region of Nintendo Bastion, Cortex was talking to a revived Sephiroth.

"where are the others?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well, they had some other things to take care of" Cortex said.

"You mean to tell me they have more important offers than my return?!" Sephiroth snapped.

"If case you forgotten, Orochimaru is still planning to get rid of Naruto, Broly was killed by Goku, Razorbeard was crushed by Rayman and Raphael got melted. And then their the Organization XIII to worry about."

"Let the fools play their little game" Sephiroth said.

"And that pesky bandicoot as well!" Cortex said "he has the keyblade."""

"Oh really?" Sephiroth smirked at Crash's name "Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what happened during my absence."

Meanwhile, in Sega Castle, in the library, Queen Sally was looking through the books.

"Hmm… now where could that album could be?" asked Sally.

"Queen Sally!" at this point, Blaze the Cat came in.

"What? What is it?" asked Sally.

"Something dangerous is happening at the Cornerstone of Light! There's thorns everywhere! And there really sharp too." Blaze said.

"Oh no…" Sally said and she begins to pray "Oh, Sonic, I wish you could hear me. The castle's in danger. We got to do something. Please come back. Shadow, Knuckles… where are you?"

Back at the ship, while Crash was driving, Shadow and Knuckles heard her plea for help.

"What's wrong?" asked Crash.

"It's Queen Sally!" Knuckles said "She's in great danger! And maybe Sega Castle too."

"Sega Castle?" asked Crash.

"Crash, before we go to the other worlds again, we have to help the queen." Shadow said "I tell you the directions…"

To be continued…

A/N: Now, to Sega Castle where Crash will help Sally and the others find out what happened. Stayed tuned...


End file.
